Jungle Fever
by Nudist Paradise
Summary: WARNING! AU/OOC NUDITY/ADULT THEMES LIGHTHEARTED TONE!: Jill, Leon and Rebecca are on an expedition to Mallet Island, a tropical jungle where they want to study the local wildlife only to meet the Island Nudists Chris and Claire Redfield who teach them about Island life as well as try to convince them to join in on the fun of being naked as they go on many silly and fun adventures.
1. Episode 1: Into The Wild

Jungle Fever

Episode 1: Into The Wild

Rays of light glistened across the ocean, as a warm summers day blanketed the world with an aura of positivity, excitement, the prospect of adventure.

Three things that two of the three college aged friends, held inside their spirits, as they traversed the ocean off to a small Island, unmarked from any map, a rather considerable distance from their home in Racoon City, but no less thrilled by the prospect of seeing something different than what they knew.

Long since silently farewelling the urban buildings and streets with the mass amounts of people, cars and consumerism, ready to embrace a world so alien from that with this new Island, not even named given that it was unmarked. Liberated from all the modern conveniences and distractions that caught people's attention so easily.

But for as meaningful as their purpose might've been, the almost mystical charm had indeed captivated the attention of two of the three friends travelling there by boat.

Rebecca Chambers, 18 years old. The youngest of the three friends. An exceptionally bright girl, bubbly, upbeat and a generally perky girl no matter what the situation. Of course what came as a result of her youth and inexperience was her innate curiosity towards new ideas and things that interested her. The perfect fit for a girl who loved to study fields like Botany and the way in which it can be used for Medicine.

But above all else, her kind and bubbly nature often lent itself to her developing quirky and strange behaviour as a result, often being adorably nicknamed 'Becca' by her two close friends Leon S Kennedy and Jill Valentine.

Leon S Kennedy, 20 years old, the kinda guy who it would seem like a no-brainer as far being someone Rebecca would want to be friends with. A decently sharp witted guy who though not exactly a child genius, at least had enough common sense to skate by situations with his cocky remarks and cool demeanour… Maybe he might've been a bit of a lech when it came to girls and perhaps a tad too immature for Jill's liking, but Rebecca found herself drawing a lot of influence from him and thus the friendship between them flourished quite naturally.

Jill Valentine, 20 years old, she was a girl who to the passing onlooker would seem quite strange personality wise to be friends with such easy going people. Comparatively to Leon Jill was quite prim, the kind of girl who strived to maintain a sense of etiquette about herself, to portray herself as ladylike to put it simply. And unlike Rebecca who was usually Gung-Ho about trying new things and both by her curious nature and tendency towards curiosity when it came to some of the more natural aspects of life, ala The Great Outdoors, Jill was quite fussy when it came to things like nature, insects and the overgrowth of flora that came with the jungle terrain.

Suffice it to say, Jill was firmly rooted in the territory of being a girly girl. Definitely the kind of person who enjoyed the comforts of modern civilisation than living Bear Grylls style out in the wilderness.

But the key difference between her and a conceited airhead was Jill's predilection for being incredibly stubborn. Like Leon, she found Rebecca's warm bubbly nature to be inviting enough to see her as a desirable friend and likewise Leon's sense of humour had Jill reflect upon how their personalities would balance out hers creating a perfect balance.

Balance meant control and it was something that Jill appreciated. Sure she might not have liked to do everything Rebecca and Leon liked to do, but she was a woman of her word and would stick with them through it all.

After all being someone who was more grounded and domesticated to a sense of routine and etiquette Jill figured that somebody would have to bring Becca and Leon back down to Earth when they got so over excited about something.

Jill stared at her reflection within the ocean as her stomach churned with anxiety. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable about going such a long distance away from Racoon City, but reluctantly accepted their offer knowing that she could be there to be the 'logical' one of the trio, there to maintain a sense of caution to Rebecca's curiosity.

"Jeez, what's up with you?" Leon asked, taking note of Jill's nervous state despite her attempts to hide such an emotion, all while rowing towards the Island, drawing nearing from the distance.

She turned to Leon, unsure of what answer to give him, contemplating her response out of fear of dragging down the mood by entering one of her 'naggy girlfriend' routines as Leon often put it.

Jill tilted her head towards Rebecca, subtly indicative that she was doing this for Rebecca's sake rather than her own.

"Aw, don't be so nervous Jill, besides this is gonna be fun! I can't wait to see all those plant specimens on the island, I mean I read that there are so many medicinal herbs that were used to cure ailments such as…" Rebecca began, attempting to reassure her friend before spiralling into a longwinded tangent as she listed off the herbs and plant life she had been reading up on prior to the journey.

Leon just silently shook his head and sighed now that Jill had gotten Rebecca into one of her 'Nurse Becca' raves as Leon so often put it.

Jill could only let out a soft chuckle in amusement of the girl's quirky behaviour whenever medicine or flora had entered the discussion, but all it meant in the end was a brief distraction from the anxiety Jill felt about being on the Island.

Still, she had to admit that there was a natural beauty to the Island that even if she wasn't exactly the kind of girl who would live in that environment, she could at least appreciate it none the less. The lush verdant flora of the jungle combined with the sandy beach adorning the edges made for a picturesque setting that took Jill's breath away just looking at it in person.

There was just something about being there in the moment that just made it look so appealing to Jill, almost as if the serene emotions it was filling her with had overridden the logical part of her brain as well as the part of her that detested some of the harsher elements of the great outdoors. Maybe it was just her living in the moment but Jill (if subconsciously) felt herself relax to a slight degree about going to the island.

Once hitting the shore, the trio stepped out onto the beach, each of them noting how fresh and clean the air was as they inhaled the scents and soaked in the atmosphere of the tropical island.

Rebecca was over the moon that she was actually here, just about ready to take off into a run and explore the Island to her heart's content until she felt a hand gripping her dress, turning to see a stern faced Jill looking directly at her.

"Listen Becca, I know you're excited to be here and all but first we need to make a few ground rules. Number 1: Nobody wanders too far away, Number 2: We meet back here at 2:00 PM and lastly Number 3: Please don't do something that might get you hurt" Jill stated, listing off her concerns part of which by virtue of how she didn't want to be here but the other half of which out of genuine concern for Rebecca hurting herself by lack of caution.

"Yes Mom" Rebecca giggled, her tone playful as she joked about Jill's desire for structure and cautionary behaviour as being typical of a motherly figure before girlishly skipping her way across the beach, humming a pop tune which suited her bubbly personality.

"She's right ya know. You really are the kinda girl who'd fit right into the role of being a Mom" Leon commented with no detection of sarcasm or a jesting tone to his voice.

"I just prefer to have a solid plan of what we're doing rather than just blindly jumping in without a clue what we're doing" Jill replied, as if a meagre defence for her words.

"Yeah, but it also means that you don't try and live it up. I mean really, this is a chance for you to finally get outta your comfort zone and live on the wild side" Leon remarked, trying to encourage Jill to enjoy her time on the Island while they were there.

"Hmm…" Jill stopped and thought for a moment. She was nervous and knew she had a strong bias against the great outdoors by virtue of her personality and habits. But none the less a part of her did note how Leon's words did have merit as far as being openminded was concerned.

" Hey, c'mon guys! We've got so much to see and I wanna go exploring before we have to leave" Rebecca called out, waving Leon and Jill over to her as she was about to enter the Jungle, still chipper and excited for her little expedition.

Joining up with Rebecca and traversing the Jungle, Leon had dashed the tree with a mark from a stick so that they'd know where they had arrived on the beach.

Despite Rebecca's enthusiasm skyrocketing as she examined all sorts of plant life, and Leon simply going with the flow as far as Rebecca's mood was concerned, Jill found her patience growing increasingly thin, as she had seemingly become a target for bugs and the humid heat of the Jungle getting to her.

But despite all that continued to pester her, Jill kept her anger bottled up and tried her best to tolerate the conditions of the Jungle in tandem with Rebecca's bubbly attitude.  
And an unfortunate side-effect of Rebecca's excitement came in the form of how fast she was moving.

Like a kid in a candy store Rebecca hopped from place to place in such rapid pace that Jill found herself being unable to keep up with the two.

"Could you two just slow down a bit!" Jill called out as she struggled to maintain a consistent speed with her friends, not being helped by how she attempted to navigate through the jungle thicket, constantly getting whipped in the face by palm tree leafs which only served to slow down her already sluggish pace.

The moment she made it out into a clearing, much to Jill's frustration she had gotten herself lost.

"Damn it!" she snapped towards nobody in particular, angrily stewing in her thoughts as she aimlessly wandered in abject frustration over the fact that she herself had managed to get herself lost while also regretting having even come to the island at all.

However this is where Jill's mind soon started to drift from anger over to anxiety as she found fear beginning to claim her, anxious with each step she took. Her chest tightening as she tried to maintain control of her emotions, attempting to calm herself by inhaling deep breaths, closing her eyes to summon up the strength to formulate a plan and find her way back towards the beach where they came in from.

If nothing else then at least Jill would know that if Rebecca and Leon couldn't find her, they could retrace their steps and find her back there.

Her anxious mood stabilising, Jill felt a moment of security as she at least had a solid plan in which she could rely on to keep herself on task.

As she turned around and started making her way back however, another problem had arisen… She hadn't a clue where she had traveled from and the all too familiar looking jungle hadn't made navigating the place any easier.

She was still lost and nothing short of a hedge trimmer would be of any use to her out here.

"Oh fantastic" Jill muttered sarcastically, walking off in the direction she had intended on going, knowing that even if she was lost if she could travel to one side of the island, eventually she would reach a beach and from there she'd travel the coastline and return to the boat with relative ease.

Letting out a soft sigh as she looked on into the depths of the jungle, looking upon the nature, trees covered with moss and the vines that decorated the place, leading to a ravine beyond, furnished with more jungle in its trail. It was all Jill could do but simply remark about her current situation with a tone of fatigue to her voice.

"At least things can't get any wor- AAAAAAAHH!" She began only to cut her sentence short by a feminine shriek by slipping off her feet as she had taken her first step onto some moss, tumbling down the small ravine, desperately trying to avoid any rocks and serious injuries on her part coming to a stop as she landed onto the ground halting her rapid descent.

Placing her palms on the ground in an attempt to push herself up from the ground, her skirt and blue tube top having been grazed with dust upon landing, Jill could only give the world around her a look of aggravation as a strand of her brown hair fell loosely from its typical bob leading to a very angry Jill unable to even give the cruel sense of humour the satisfaction of seeing her stumble to a crawl like a toddler learning to walk for the first time.

However as she took the time to examine her surroundings, Jill noticed two feet standing right in front of her.

Her eyes widening in confusion, Jill continued to look upon the visage of the person standing in front of her to find out that it was a man, looking somewhere around her age and a surprisingly strong build to him with his general demeanour appearing tough and confident in his posture however his expression seemed to be born out of concern.

But such things were easily set aside for Jill Valentine when there was one garishly obvious thing to note about the man who stood in front of her.

He was completely NAKED.

Jill gasped as she looked upon this man baring it all out in front of her. She could see his abs, his penis and balls, now slowly becoming erect as she noticed him look her in the eyes as if he found something about her to enjoy.

Unfortunately however Jill had come to the conclusion that whatever this man wanted out of her it was either a threat or a mate, causing her to lurch backwards and crawl away a few steps before stopping as she continued to eye the nude man in front of her. And considering the current state of his penis now pointing upward, that obviously meant the latter as far as Jill was concerned.

Jill remained frozen in her expression as she and the nude man simply locked eyes at one another, neither one daring to speak as they attempted to understand each other through visual observation alone.

Eventually however, one of them had broken the silence.

"Are you alright?" The nameless man asked, his words and tone conveying the concern Jill had previously suspected he might have intended despite his body language saying differently. However even in spite of what the obvious answer to his question would be, being the kind of girl who focuses on the minor details, Jill still felt obligated to comment on his appearance.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Put on some clothes for goodness sake!" Jill exclaimed, her knee-jerk reaction upon being subjected to the visage of a naked man overriding her ability to question who he was and why his state of dress (or lack thereof) was so prevalent.

"Chris? Is that you?" called out a girl's voice, catching the attention of the naked man standing in front of Jill who now had a name.

"Yeah, you gotta come see this Claire I found a girl on the Island!" Chris replied, turning around to the general direction he could pinpoint the girl's voice from.

 _"Thank god. Maybe that girl can talk some sense into him and put some pants on him"_ Jill thought, her breathing easing up as she calmed slightly almost feeling at ease with the seemingly friendly intent between the voices of Chris and Claire.

The rustling of the bushes came from behind Chris as Claire came out to reveal herself in more ways than one.

"There you are!" Claire exclaimed happily upon finding Chris, jumping out of the bush as naked as the day she was born, running over to see the girl Chris had found, leading to Jill's eyes to widen to the size of saucers as she stared at the nude girl, shocked that she was willing to be naked in a place like this.

 _"HER TOO!?"_ Jill screamed in her mind, unable to react outside of a shocked expression on her face as the girl strode up to her, kneeling down as Jill saw the girl with auburn hair tied back into a ponytail look at her with a warm expression on her face as if to indicate that she meant no harm towards her.

"Hey, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Claire queried, her tone conveying a concerned yet friendly demeanour only for Jill to finally speak up.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you're both NAKED!" she exclaimed, emphasizing her words, internally regretting her choice of words seeing as the two were nice to her despite her knee-jerk reactions being rather blunt.

The two shared a confused look towards each other before looking back at Jill.

"Does it bother you?" Chris asked, his expression rather straight faced but not hostile as far as Jill's blunt remark.

"Well kinda… I mean… UGH, look I didn't mean to insult you or anything I was just, a little surprised ya know?" Jill replied, struggling to get out a response that could act as both an apology to her previous answer and as a means of persuading the two to put on some clothes.

Claire simply giggled at her response, extending her hand towards Jill to help her back on her feet.

"I guess I can see why you'd think that. Me and Chris stopped wearing clothes a long time ago. You kinda stop caring about things like modesty when you're living on an island like us" Claire stated before Jill raised her hand towards Claire's.

"Still, I never thought I'd ever see another girl on the Island. You got a name?" Claire asked, as her hand gripped Jill's.

"Jill Valentine" the girl answered after arising to her feet, now standing on firmer ground with the two naked people who stood before her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Claire Redfield and he's Chris, my older brother" Claire replied with warmth in her voice, introducing herself and Chris as she placed her hands on her hips, seeming so casually relaxed upon meeting somebody new.

"So you guys live here all alone on the island?" Jill queried, her mind now drifting to how they could've survived here as long as they have without the aid of modern civilisation or if they had simply adapted to the jungle ways.

"Yep. Been living here in the jungle as far back as I can remember. Ever since I was young I promised myself that me and Claire would stick by each other and both of us would help each other survive in the Jungle" Chris answered, giving Jill a bit more of a background of his history on himself and his sister.

"What about your parents?" Jill questioned, desiring more information out of the two to sate her curiosity

"Good question… Unfortunately I don't have a very good answer, I can't really remember. But I honestly don't let that bother me too much. As long as Claire's safe and sound then that's all that matters to me" Chris replied, his answer warming Jill's heart as she could feel his words dripping with a courageous desire to protect his loved ones, a prospect Jill found admirable in the man.

"There you are Jill! I thought you were the one who told us not to wander off when you yourself had…" spoke a familiar voice, appearing from out of the bushes in a small jog as Jill turned to see Rebecca Chambers and Leon Kennedy having at last found her again, but the two taking immediate notice of Chris and Claire's appearance being Au Natural.

"Well suddenly this day just got even better" Leon commented, breaking the silence as a lecherous grin formed on his face, his eyes drawn towards Claire's chest as he took every pleasure in examining her body to much satisfaction on his end.

Jill thought it right in her mind to slap Leon only to be interrupted by a more exuberant presence.

"Hi!" Rebecca remarked cheerfully, obviously excited to meet new people.

"My name's Rebecca, but you can call me Becca, I prefer Becca cuz it sounds cooler ya know. Anyway it's nice to meet you guys, what are your names?" Rebecca added, introducing herself in her typical bubbly manner as she began to motormouth her explanation on her preferred nickname.

The introductions were soon dealt with between them all and it came as no surprise to Jill that it was incredibly likely that Rebecca and Leon were going to become fast friends by virtue of their open and friendly personalities alone.

"So where do you guys live anyway?" Rebecca asked, her curious nature pretty much usurping Jill's previous role as the questioner as far as learning about the two nudists.

"We've got a hut not too far off from here if you wanna come see it" Chris answered before Rebecca's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Then what are we waiting for LEEEEETS GO!" Rebecca announced, exuberantly moving her body as she pointed into a random direction into the jungle.

"Uh, Becca. It's this way" Claire commented, correcting Rebecca as she pointed east of her position.

"Whoops! Sorry hehe…" Rebecca chuckled, blushing red of embarrassment while Jill merely sighed and shook her head before the group took off into the Jungle.

Eventually reaching a small hut big enough to house the group themselves, one that was built within a large tree obviously having been made of sturdy enough material and craftsmanship to have supported a second storey balcony, it was here where there were vastly differing reactions to Chris and Claire's humble abode.

Becca as expected was blown away by in her own words how 'cooooooool!' their place was, while Leon silently admired the hut (though that in part helped by how Claire's rather nicely shaped butt happened to be in front of it) and Jill though finding it impressive in her own right, simply wished she could return to Raccoon City.

The group eventually split off as Chris opted to show them his and Claire's 'slice of life' as he wanted to show the three clothed people who to swing across the jungle on vines. An activity which Becca was gung-ho about, wanting to go as fast as she could, with Leon deciding to join in out of the principle of it being something fun to do while Jill declined, obviously not being a big fan of heights.

In the end Jill merely stayed behind as she watched from the balcony while observing the joyful chemistry between her friends and the naked Chris as they ran around the Jungle having the time of their lives while Jill lamented how different she truly was and wondered whether or not she was really in the right for wanting to leave when her friends were having so much fun here.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Claire queried rhetorically, Jill then turning to see Claire now covering her body with a fur loin cloth bikini to cover her breasts and vagina. It was a start, but to a girl like Jill the look still felt a little skimpy none the less.

"Why are you wearing that? I thought you would've just kept on being naked?" Jill asked curiously.

"Hey I LOVE being in the nude, and given the choice I'd rather be naked all the time. But if it makes people uncomfortable then I don't mind covering up" Claire answered.

"Well, I appreciate the thought in any case" Jill stated, giving her thanks towards the girl receiving a small chuckle from Claire.

"Well I'd say I at least care a little more about Modesty than Chris does. He just wants to run around naked all the time, regardless of what anyone thinks of him" Claire remarked, leaning on the wooden railing as she overlooked her older brother teaching Rebecca and Leon to swing on vines.

"Still… Don't you ever find it hard living out here?" Jill asked, wondering how anyone could remain as laid back as Claire when pitted against the rough conditions of the Jungle.

"Not really. I guess since I've been doing it my whole life it kinda comes naturally to me. All of this is pretty much everyday life for me and Chris" Claire answered.

"I wish I could say the same" Jill sighed, envious of how Claire seemed to have such a large amount of patience for outdoors living.

"Ya know… While you guys are sticking around, maybe we could show you how the other side live, in fact there's a small lake just below a waterfall if you're willing to take a dip" Claire suggested, warmly smiling as if she had gained satisfaction from solving a difficult puzzle only to have Jill pale in response.

"Uh, I'm not sure I'd really be-" Jill stammered before being cut off by Claire.

"Relax a little, besides Becca and Leon seem to be getting into it. I'm sure once you give it a shot you'll like it too" Claire remarked, trying to encourage the girl to try something out of her comfort zone.

Jill sighed heavily, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know… Sometimes I feel like I just don't fit in compared to them. Don't get me wrong I like them but there's been so many times where I feel like a fish out of water whenever they want to do stuff that's way too much for me" Jill spoke, her tone sounding dejected as she watched on to see how much fun Leon and Becca were having in her absence.

"Just give it a chance Jill. Sometimes that's all it takes to conquer your fears" Claire remarked, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, smiling a warm grin on her face giving her much reassurance that things would all work out.

Jill felt a little more at ease, but there was one more prevalent question on her mind before she went off towards the lake.

"There is one more thing I wanted to ask… About Chris" Jill stated, unsure of how exactly to put across her query.

"Okay, shoot?" Claire replied, casually leaning with her back against the railing.

"I just can't figure him out. He looks strong and powerful but at the same time there's something about him that's just so…" Jill explained, trailing off unable to properly elaborate on her thoughts on the naked man.

"Kind?" Claire put forward, adding to the end of Jill's statement with the girl in question nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, that's the thing about Chris. He might look like the kinda guy who'd knock your block off but deep down he's got a big heart, and he'll do anything to make sure his friends and family are safe and happy. Even if he's not the sharpest guy around" Claire added, speaking from long personal experience with her older brother.

As if on cue, the two ladies were interrupted by a vine swinging Chris emitting a Tarzan-like scream from his vocal chords as he swung face first into a tree, gripping onto it as he slowly slid down as if the universe had some comical sense of humour against the Redfield Nudist.

"I'm okay!" Chris called out, his voice sounding shaky, but his tone delivering a message that was indicative of no serious injury.

"Case and point. He's tough, but he's usually pretty laid back and cool like me. Now c'mon, I think you're long overdue to catch up to Leon and Becca. They've actually gotten pretty good at vine swinging for their first time" Claire concluded, leading to the nude Redfield girl to inform them of where she was taking Jill, before the two headed off with Leon, Becca and Chris claiming that they'd meet up with them shortly.

The lake in question was truly stunning. A visually breathtaking spectacle to say the least.

The flowing water, filling the lake surrounded by the lush green vegetation, shaded by palm trees with rocks adorning the edges, making for the perfect place to sit and watch the beautiful sight before the viewer giving them a look of pure beauty.

"Wow…" Jill remarked softly. her eyes drifting across the beautiful landscape as she placed her feminine hand on her chest as the view took her breath away.

So distracted by what was in front of her, it wasn't until Claire walked in front of Jill as she began to take off her clothes… Well what little there was for her to take off in her loin cloth bikini, flicking her panties off with her leg and running into the water stark naked, her giggling indicative of a childish sense of excitement as she traversed deep enough to start swimming across the lake.

"You gonna jump in?" Claire asked to a reproachful Jill, still standing on the water's edge in her clothes.

"Aren't you worried about the boys seeing you naked?" Jill asked, her tone displaying uneasiness still finding Claire's nudity a foreign concept for a girl to embrace.

"Nope. Besides you should really try swimming in the nude, it's amazing!" Claire replied cheerfully, reveling in her nudity as she swayed her body within the water.

"Trust me I'd rather not" Jill declined, Claire chuckling as she found the girl's obvious discomfort amusing as she swam towards Jill with something to say.

"Suit yourself, but believe you me. Being naked underwater is by far one of the best sensations I've ever felt" Claire remarked, her voice expressing how truly wonderful it felt to be unconstricted by clothing while swimming across the lake.

"*Ahem*... Ladies" called out a male's voice who Jill immediately identified as Leon's, turning to see her friend having finally caught up with her before both girls got the shock of their lives, audibly gasping as their eyes had gazed upon the current appearance of Leon S Kennedy.

"Oh my god..." Jill mouthed, too shocked for words, bringing her hands up to her mouth absolutely gobsmacked at what she saw while Claire's thoughts took a more lewd perception.

 _"Penis... CLAIRE WANTS BIG PENIS!"_ Claire exclaimed in her mind, perverted thoughts overriding any semblance of rational thought as she just stared at Leon's current attire (or lack thereof)

That's right, Leon S Kennedy was in the nude like Claire and Chris, baring it all out in the open as he exposed his penis and balls to the world in his embrace of being naked.

"W-why? Why are you naked? You need to put some clothes on" Jill stammered, her mind shattering in on itself trying to figure out why Leon would do such a thing.

"Nah, besides it's kinda hot out here. Not to mention Chris and Claire seem to be pretty cool with being naked so I figured I'd give it a shot. So far I think it's pretty fun" Leon answered, basking his body to the elements before another presence made itself known.

Stepping out from the bushes came Chris and Becca, the girl having listened to Leon's little speech and opting to comment on it herself.

"You're right Leon... Let me join you" Rebecca remarked with a sly grin on her face as she lifted up her dress and casually flicked it aside, before quickly removing her panties, tossing them aside with ease. Having joined Leon in being naked as she basked in the elements of the jungle, placing her hands on her hips as she exposed her perky breasts and vagina, Becca just couldn't help but smile as she agreed with Leon's sentiments.

Jill just stared at her two friends with her jaw to the floor flabbergasted and unsure if what she was seeing was even real. Sure Leon and Becca were always up for trying new things but to strip completely naked like this was completely insane to her.

There was nothing else to say as Jill found her naked friends gathering up in front of her bearing a concerned look on their faces.

"Hey Jill, you okay?" Becca asked to a rather pale Jill who under all her circumstances could only do one logical thing in this given situation.

She fainted.

* * *

Regaining consciousness moments later, seeing nothing but exposed nude skin towering above her muttering to themselves indistinctly as Jill's hazy vision attempted to distinguish the vague shapes in her vision slowly coming into focus, a girl's voice currently speaking as Jill discerned the origin of the voice to belong to Rebecca Chambers.

"-Ya know I heard that getting naked can help reduce stress, so I'm thinking that maybe..." Becca stated, reaching down towards Jill's tube top, with Jill having gained back enough of her senses to know exactly where this was headed.

"Don't you DARE Rebecca Chambers" Jill seethed icily, intercepting Becca's wrist in a stone tight grip, bordering on crushing the girl's wrist as Jill opted to use Rebecca's full name rather than her preferred nickname. Usually when Becca did something to piss Jill off.

"Ah-hehe... Just checking you're okay" Becca giggled nervously.

"So, you don't wanna be naked?" Chris asked.

"NO! Of course I don't want to be naked, are you MAD!? It's disgraceful for a lady to reveal herself like that" Jill snapped, causing Leon to roll his eyes.

"Oh man, here we go..." he sighed, bearing a fatigued expression knowing the verbal onslaught that was about to occur.

"What was that Leon?" Jill asked in a passive aggressive tone, eyeing the man with a glare.

"You're always going on about all this lady-like crap and constantly bitching on how a proper girl should act, I mean, c'mon man. Just be cool and have some fun. Who knows, maybe you might actually like being naked" Leon replied, attempting to reason with Jill who clearly was having none of that.

"Yeah, how about NO!" Jill snapped

"Awww... C'mon Jill, pleeeeeeease?" Becca pleaded in an adorable manner only to be shot down like a dejected puppy the moment Jill gave her response.

"No."

"Listen Jill, you don't have to get naked if you don't want to, we won't force you to do anything you don't want, but as long as you don't mind us being nude, then we won't have a problem with you wearing clothes, sound good?" Claire offered, giving Jill somewhat of an ultimatum in how exactly things were gonna operate around here.

"Mmm... Fine, whatever... Just as long as we start heading back by 4:00 PM okay?" Jill replied, her agreement with Claire's statement plus her own terms being generally agreed upon by the group.

Time flowed slowly for Jill, but what she saw was no less than natural as she saw complete unabashed enjoyment on the faces of Leon and Becca as they ran amok in the jungle in the nude. Weirdly enough it seemed to Jill that they enjoyed the feeling of being unrestricted with their nudity acting as their way of expressing their wild side now exposed to the untamed beauty of the jungle.

She couldn't say that she wasn't tempted to try it, occasionally tugging at her clothes, wondering if perhaps she too could share a slice of pure naked bliss for even a moment...

Shaking her head, Jill simply stood on watching, believing herself to be crazy for even considering on getting naked in a place as dangerous as the jungle.

Still, there wasn't to say that being naked wasn't without its advantages too. For one thing Chris and Claire given their experience moved through the jungle flora with ease, their nudity giving them some kind of freedom of movement to run fast and swing on vines with as much freedom as their naked bodies could allow.

Even Leon and Becca were managing to keep up with them thanks to their nakedness while Jill straggled behind as she constantly removed branches snagging her clothes, careful not to rip them off as she pried them away from the fabric of her top and skirt.

Eventually when 4:00 PM rolled around however the clothes had to go back on and the group had made their way down to the shoreline where they had left their boat to say their goodbyes and be on their merry way.

Just one problem however...

The boat was gone.

"B-but I thought you said you had it secured to the beach didn't you Becca?" Jill asked, stammering nervously as she looked towards the girl for an answer.

"Whoops, hehe... I uh... Forgot" Becca answered, shooting Jill a coyly nervous smile as she chuckled out of embarrassment.

"YOU WHAT!?" Jill exclaimed, getting the impression that Becca wasn't fully aware of the gravity of their situation.

"Don't get mad at me, I thought it was wedged up the beach pretty good. Then again maybe I was so excited that I forgot about the tide coming in Becca explained.

"I don't think you understand the problem here Becca, WE'RE TRAPPED HERE Thanks to YOU!" Jill snapped, her angry tone directed towards the usually perky and energetic girl who gave off the look of a kicked puppy as she looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Would you just chill out for a second, yelling at Becca's not gonna do anything except make her cry. Besides, we've got Chris and Claire to help us survive on the island, so we're not totally screwed" Leon stated.

"But what about our families? They'll be worried sick" Jill remarked, instantly regretting her words as she saw Rebecca uncomfortably shy away as her eyes drew themselves down to the floor silently thanking Leon for picking up the conversation when he did.

"Like my folks would really give a crap if I was gone, Bastards probably would've kicked me to the curb anyway" Leon spoke with icy bitterness.

"ARGH! I give up" Jill conceeded before gritting her teeth. It was obvious that there was little Jill could do to convince them but she hated the idea that she could never get off the island short of making some kind of boat from the trees on the Island. But even then that'd take time before she could build the damn thing.

"C'mon now, don't be so negative Jill. We've only just gotten to know ya, plus you guys are the only other people we've ever met, so if you like you three can hang with us and we'll show you the ropes on how we do things out here" Chris spoke, attempting to inject some optimism into the situation.

"Right! We'll all stick together like one big group" Claire piped up, slinging her arms around Jill and Leon's shoulder as she grinned cheerfully.

"Well seeing as we're stuck here I'm cool with that" Leon commented.

"Me too!" Becca added happily.

"So it's settled then. We all stick together" Chris stated to a positive response from most of the group.

"YAY!" Becca cheered as she took off her dress and threw it in the air before sliding off her panties and jumping up excitedly.

"Becca what the hell are you doing?" Jill asked, her tone deadpan as to why the chirpy girl was stripping naked, though having a general idea of why she did so. Also taking note that Leon was following suit as he took off his clothes.

"Coz I like it better naked... Ooh! Wait I've got an idea you guys! Since we're a group now why don't we give ourselves a name" Becca replied before getting into motormouth mode about her idea to give their little group a name.

"Any suggestions?" Chris queried.

"How about The Nakeds?" Becca suggested only for the response to be met with a deadpanned expression from Jill.

"Seriously? You know for a smart girl you really need to work on the whole naming convention. Not to mention you're forgetting just one thing... I DON'T WANT TO BE NAKED!" Jill spoke, her tone starting dull but shifting to a yell as she actively denied the association or implication that she enjoyed getting naked by even the word alone.

"Majority rules Jill. Besides I kinda like it. Simple, but it pretty much sums up what we're all about" Leon stated getting agreement from the other three naked people.

Forming themselves into a small circle pit, Chris, Claire, Leon and Rebecca placed their hands on top of one another, symbolizing their unity in nudity, awaiting one more hand to complete their celebration.

Letting out a deadpanned sigh, Jill found all eyes on her as she stood separate from the group, unwilling to indulge in such childish things.

"Aww, come on Jill, Join in" Becca pleaded, giving her best reassuring smile towards the girl two years older than her.

"You can't be serious?" Jill queried rhetorically, the dull inflection in her voice obviously indicative of how utterly ridiculous she found this scenario despite the weighty consequences she would have to deal with in the jungle should she stay here.

"Just do it Jill. Have some fun for once in your life" Leon spoke, motioning Jill to join them in their unity. Even if Jill did not join them in the nude at least she could be with them in their free spirit.

"I'm gonna be in for pure hell aren't I?" Jill sighed, her defeated expression leading to giggles and chuckles before she relented and placed her hand within the center to join her friends.

"Don't be so cynical Jill. In fact, I'm gonna bet that once you get used to things here, you'll start to unwind and enjoy the fun" Claire giggled, happy that Jill had finally joined them to complete the group.

"Somehow I sincerely doubt that" Jill muttered to herself as the group counted in to the big dispersal where they raised their hands in the air and exclaimed their cheer...

"To The Nakeds!"

 **A/N: XD HAI NAKED GUYS AND GIRLS!**

 **So I know RE to a lot of people is all about dark zombies and science experiments and stuff and I love the games too ^^**

 **And I can see them getting mad that my AU writing is out of character, but it's kinda supposed to be since I like the characters and want to make them naked and put them into a more lighthearted setting with a bit more of a focus on being cheesy and fun XD**

 **I can't help it, I'm a cheerful girl.**

 **So if you're looking for a dark and edgy fic about zombies and stuff this probably isn't the story for you.**

 **But if you're here for some lighthearted fun and games while also imagining your favourite RE characters getting nude then I'm happy and hope you like this story.**

 **I also hope you're reading this in the nude because there's nothing better than being naked while reading a story.**

 **Actually it's just good being naked all the time XDDDDD**

 **Anyway, see ya next episode Naked Readers where I introduce more characters, and we see how Jill develops from a fussy uptown girl into a better person who learns how to chill out. ^^**


	2. Episode 2: Enter The Wesker

Jungle Fever

Episode 2: Enter The Wesker

"WOO-HOO!" Becca exclaimed, swinging across the jungle in the nude, grinning from ear to ear as she was having the time of her life. The exhilarating freedom of flight overwhelming the cheerful girl as she practically flew through the air, her slender hands gripping the vine and transitioning from one vine to another, poising her body as she continued to master the technique.

It made her feel so alive and free.

And looking at her from a distant ravine surrounded by trees, Jill could only envy that positive emotion of blissful glee as she watched on as Rebecca and Leon learned from Chris and Claire the proper techniques of how to survive within the jungle.

It was clear to Jill by this point that Becca and Leon were never gonna wear clothes again and that from now on they were just gonna run around naked all the time.

Despite her contrary opinion and distaste for her friend's choice of outfit (or lack thereof), the one thing Jill despised more than being nude was how she felt as if she was lagging far behind the others in her survival skills comparatively to her friends.

Whether it be fishing, swinging on vines or even basic construction work using nought but her own two hands, what had transpired earlier that day was reason enough for Jill to get the immediate message that she definitely was not suited to living out here in the wild, untamed nature of the Jungle.

* * *

 _ **Earlier That Day...**_

"Okay! So the most important thing to remember when trying to catch fish with your bare hands is sleight of hand" Claire began, her hands on her hips as she cheerfully explained the process of catching a fish without the necessity of things like hooks, fishing rods, bait, and so forth.

"Just be quick, keep a firm grip and make sure that you don't let it slip and hit you in th-"

 ***WHAP!***

"Face..." Claire added, stifling a giggle as she looked upon the face of a less than amused Jill, staring with a frustrated expression manifesting itself into a deadpan sigh.

"I GOT IT!" Becca exclaimed, victoriously holding up her fish, standing proudly as she beamed a bright smile, with Leon following suit with his own cocky grin as he too managed to succeed where Jill failed.

The girl honestly wouldn't have been so aggravated if the method and practice didn't come so instantaneously to Becca and Leon as if they'd been doing it all their lives.

Then came the construction of their own huts.

Being taught to mold their dwellings out of wood, leaves weaved into a pattern and held together by an adhesive mud to keep the structure sturdy. From there with a lot of hard work and effort on their part, they all eventually got their materials together and proceeded to construct their humble abodes.

Rebecca being the most resourceful girl of the group had been a natural at this, her knowledge of herbs useful in finding the plants that would be of the strongest integrity to withstand rainstorms and not collapse by virtue of shoddy construction.

Leon having closely studied Becca's technique quickly managed to pick up what she'd done and manage to keep up with her, prideful in his work as he finished similarly.

Jill on the other hand could simply watch in abject frustration as her hut collapsed by a large gust of wind, as if the universe was calling out for a comical sense of karmic irony in Jill's struggles with even basic living in the jungle. She knew she shouldn't have been so quick to reject their help, but being stubborn was just the kind of girl Jill was. She had to get things done her own way and when she wanted something she wouldn't back down until she did it her way.

Unfortunately the concept of futility was one that Jill found herself becoming arch enemies with as no matter how hard she tried she always seemed to fail in the natural wilderness where Leon and Becca succeeded, drawing a crowd of Becca, Leon, Chris and Claire watching on as Jill struggled, yelled and cursed her way through trying to build a hut that wouldn't fall over if a gentle breeze so happened to be passing by.

Eventually however (and reluctantly) Jill, though never outright admitting it, did relent and allow Becca and Chris to help her in the construction of her hut, thanking them for their assistance, but feeling so useless as a result of all her meaningless struggles seeming so minor when in the presence of those who could easily overcome such things.

And lastly, mere moments before her current situation, there was the fun filled activity of swinging across vines as a means of fast travel across the jungle.

Becca and Leon already had a head start over Jill given how they had given it a try a few days ago when they had first arrived while Jill simply watched on and talked with Claire. Today however Jill decided to see if she could at least succeed at one thing that could allow her to stand on her own two feet and say 'I am a capable woman who can survive in the jungle' even if she was lacking skills in many other areas.

Thankfully for Jill however she was given more than a few pointers given how her friends had witnessed her other efforts today.

"Don't sweat it too much. Just pretend you're Spiderman and you're pretty much in the right mindset to know what to do" Leon instructed, his reference to the comic book superhero being something of a questionable comparison to Jill as far as teaching her how to do it right was concerned.

"I don't suppose you could be a bit more specific?" Jill asked, hoping for a little more useful advice in her technique.

"Just push your legs forward to gain momentum and at the peak of your swing reach out and grab another vine" Becca explained before placing her hand on Jill's shoulder.

"You'll do great Jill!" Becca cheered encouragingly, wishing her the best.

Inhaling a deep breath, Jill readied herself for the big jump. A leap into the unknown, the time to see if she could fly or fall, the true test of her abilities to make it in the savage, wild and untamed tropical nature of the jungle.

"Here I go" Jill spoke quietly before taking off into a sprint, her boots crunching against the dirt of the hill where the green tendrils of vines were within her reach. Pushing as much power into her feet as she could, Jill flew into the air, grasping the vine in an iron grip as she held on tight, swinging across the air.

Jill felt her heart race as she zoomed across the jungle. She was doing it! She was doing it!

Free from the restrictions of Earth, Jill felt like she was defying the boundaries that kept her constricted from movement, suffocating herself from ever being truly liberated from her burdens and above all else ensuring that she would never attain freedom.

For the first time since she arrived on this tropical island, this was the first time Jill ever felt truly happy.

However fate it seems, was not without a cruel sense of irony... And what goes up, must always come down.

 ***SNAP!***

"Aaaaaahh!" Jill screamed, falling to Earth as the vine snapped before she could grasp onto the next vine so close to her grasp now ripped away from her as she plummeted down to the ground, luckily onto a soft patch of grass and dirt that cushioned her fall, but left her no less angry to say the least about her situation.

"Woah! Jill are you okay?" Leon called out, his voice ringing with concern as he desperately hoped that Jill was still alive and well.

"FUCKING DANDY LEON!" Jill snapped bitterly, slowly picking herself up from the ground and deciding that this was more than enough embarrassing moments for one day and deciding to sit this one out and scrape up what was left of her dignity off the ground before she could make herself feel any worse.

* * *

 **Present Time**

And now here she was... Jill Valentine.

Homesick, depressed and generally all around useless.

She wanted nothing more than to scream at the sky and expel her negative feelings from her mind but she just couldn't. She knew that for the time being she didn't have a way of getting home, she knew that Becca and Leon loved it here on this tropical island where they could do whatever they wanted and to top it all off, the worst feeling of all was that Jill couldn't bring herself to tell anyone how she felt out of fear of rejection by her friends.

Even despite unifying under such a silly name like 'The Nakeds' Jill knew that she needed them to survive while they didn't need her.

She was the odd woman out, the one trying to be a grounded force while everyone else seemed to be fun loving and enjoying life in the nude while she simply remained clothed.

Perhaps it was the isolation getting to her, but Jill truly did envy the fact that Becca and Leon could embrace the naked lifestyle so quickly that it became second nature to them, unlike her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the EEEEEEVIL TOP SECRET SCIENCY HEADQUARTERS of UMBRELLA INC!**

The Umbrella Corporation.

To normal people who're about as dumb as a sack of rocks, most people couldn't care less about the obviously evil schemes Umbrella were up to seeing as they tended to own a good chunk of the world's consumerist business outlets and commerce affairs.

Most known for being a pharmaceutical company in the late 60s, but their often forgotten origins actually beginning in 1947 where Ozwell E Spencer began his career by selling Hot Dogs on the mean city streets of L.A before his Hot Dog Stand was mercilessly destroyed by some Police Officer named Cole Phelps suffering from Post Traumatic stress disorder after the Japanese had tortured him by throwing hot dogs at him.

An outraged Spencer turned his fury on the world, vying to start a corporation in HONOUR of his lost Hot Dog stand who's logo was inspired by the red and white umbrella pattern that adorned the top of Spencer's Hot Dog stand in all its shining glory.

Then a bunch of boring history stuff happened like Edward Ashford and his... well lets be honest his entire fucked up family, alongside a few shady characters here and there to pull the strings and worm their way into the pockets of every man woman and child across the United States, there is one thing that stands in Umbrella's way of COMPLETE GLOBAL SATURATION... Of their attempts to truly rub in how scorned Spencer was over the loss of his Hot Dog stand by means of World Domination.

As such, Umbrella needed a duo + 1 Sidekick because goddammit every Villain duo needs an adorable sidekick to add some loveability into the EEEEVIL dynamic.

The first of our villainous antagonistis, Albert Wesker.

A boy who grew up watching The Matrix one too many times and being inspired by Saturday Morning Cartoons. This inspired the blonde haired boy to wear sunglasses all the time and wear long black leather trench-coats all in the name of being 'cool'.

What Wesker desired was quite simple, COMPLETE GLOBAL SATURATION... Of what exactly he wasn't really sure, but he would figure it out eventually.

Joining Wesker as his comic foil was the cynical and downright surly scientist Doctor William Birkin.

Often nicknamed 'Billy' by Wesker much to Birkin's chagrin, William Birkin cared little for Wesker's bumbling numbskullery and was the surly snarker to Wesker's rather overambitious schemes, so frequently ready to berate him with a quip about the fallacies of logic in his plans.

Their friendship might've been a strenuous one, but that was why behind every odd couple, there was a woman.

Or rather, a little girl in this case.

Enter Sherry Birkin. The Daughter of Billy Birkin.

A six year old girl, curious as most children are at that age, always intrigued by new ideas and a new way of doing things. But in doing so, she also likes to make sure that her daddy and Mr Sunglasses are not getting themselves into too much trouble.

And today, it seems that our villains have their work cut out for them as Umbrella gives them their latest awaiting while the Fax Machine slowly churns out a document, featuring their mission statement... Very painfully slow.

"Billy, what is this... 'Thing' doing here?" Wesker asked, pointing towards a joyful Sherry, innocently playing around on a swivelly chair while the surly scientist just shrugged his shoulders while taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Better with me than my cold hearted bitch of a Wife" Birkin answered dryly, his cold tone clearly not wishing to speak of the woman he married.

"Get her away from here! What kind of a father are you to bring a silly child into a scientific research center where it's quite clear we're up to... Well lets be honest here some pretty evil shit" Wesker stated frankly, irritated by the blonde girl's presence.

Giving another shrug of indifference, Wesker couldn't fathom how Birkin even became a Father with that much of an irresponsible lack of concern for the fact that his daughter could easily end up in a horrible accident... And this was coming from somebody as evil as Wesker of all people thinking such thoughts.

"Not like we have anything better to do. If this thing moves any slower we'll be moving backwards in time" Birkin added, his tone displaying boredom at the current speed of the Fax Machine in printing out Umbrella's orders.

After what felt like a Millennia of waiting the document was eventually printed out, though not thanks to an eternity of boredom beforehand. There was only so many times you could play 'I Spy' before one of them wanted to strangle each other with their own entrails.

But even then, the document itself wielded its own problems.

"Ugh... I told you we should've put in some new ink cartridges this morning" Birkin grumbled, his patience currently reaching its threshold for tolerating extreme amounts of bullshit.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Billy, unlike you I am A GENIUS. Maybe if you used that brain of yours you'd be able to get the gist of what our instructions are" Wesker retorted pridefully, stroking his own ego as he smirked with absolute confidence in his abilities to the point of sacrificing his humility.

"Go fuck yourself" Birkin remarked dryly.

"Swear!" Sherry exclaimed, calling out her father on bad language and acting as a moderator to him having a less vulgar tongue much to her Daddy's ire and to Wesker's satisfaction that the girl could easily keep him in line.

 _"Maybe she will be of use after all"_ Wesker thought, foreseeing many opportunities opening up to embarrass and humiliate William 'Billy' Birkin in new, comical and original ways.

The Document Umbrella had sent was legible for the most part. However many partitions of text were blacked out by a faulty ink cartridge that had began to leak onto the page, or in some cases the text appeared too faded because the ink couldn't properly apply itself to the paper it was being printed on.

Skipping all the boring formalities and needless credits to Umbrella's CEO and other snoozefest technical details, Umbrella's mission statement read as follows.

* * *

 _Wesker Albert and Birkin William_

 _Scientific research on [ **TXE XXXXXXXX FORTUNE** ] Project was thought to be lost sixteen years ago in 1982 when Umbrella Research Facility codenamed [ **THE HIVE** ] was missing thanks to a communications breakdown with all records being stolen by former Umbrella Employee [ **VERXXXXX XXXXXXXD** ] the scientist who turned rogue after withholding vital information on a Viral strain to enhance the human nervous system allowing for cellular reconstruction and regeneration of skin tissue and minor wounds._

 _This Viral Strain was the prototype to Doctor Birkin's current [ **G-VIRUS** ] research however refined to be less of an instinctual Bio-Organic Weapon, but rather a means of enhancing the human body without total loss of neural processes, allowing the retention of the Subject's memories, conscious and their physical form unaltered from their previous state._

 _[ **-** ] Previous attempts to recreate [ **-** ] Huge loss of financial [ **-** ] Leading to an evolutionary transition._

 _Having since located the Island after local fisheries had recovered a lone boat floating out into the sea, Umbrella Operatives had recovered the map and correlated it with our data giving us a conclusive result that this is the Tropical Island we have been looking for._

 _Mallet Island has been found and with this information your mission is simple._

 _Travel to the Island and locate [ **THE XXXXXXXX FORTUNE** ] and have Doctor Birkin study its Viral Strain as to finally perfect our ultimate creation, [ **THE T-VIRUS** ]_

 _However should you fail in your mission your assets will be seized, your rank stripped from you and you won't be allowed a %15 Percent discount at Blockbuster Video anymore._

 _And lastly, the project will be spearheaded by from you by [ **DOCTOR ANXXXXX XXXXIN** ]_

 _\- Your Boss [ **Langdon Alger** ]_

* * *

"Well that's reassuring" Birkin remarked sarcastically.

"Then be sure that you don't fail me. I will attain The Fortune and soon Complete Global Saturation will be MINE!" Wesker declared, clenching his fist as if he held the world by his own grasp.

"I'm pretty sure the thing we're looking for isn't just called 'the fortune', this page has still got ink sprayed all over it. So in all likelihood we could be searching for days finding something that would be completely obvious if we knew the full context of the situation" Birkin rationalized, his searing quip containing a hint of constructive criticism in how the most information is needed to make an informed decision.

"I don't need your consent Billy. Besides, if it comes to that, I'll improvise" Wesker snapped, insulted that he would dare question and poke holes in his delusions of grandeur, when the world would finally worship EMPEROR WESKER and his harem of ladies, all scantily clad for his amusement.

"Okay then Einstein, what's your plan?" Birkin asked coldly, folding his arms as he continued to suffer the monotony of Wesker's usual ego and power fantasy ruling over common sense.

"Simple, send out two of our Umbrella troops and have them comb the island and if everything comes up Amazing Wesker, we're all good. But if it comes up Billy Bad Birkin, then we'll resort to a full frontal attack force to destroy whatever hindrance stands in our way!" Wesker replied, using his measurement scale of 'Amazing Wesker' and 'Billy Bad Birkin' as a means of deferring the binary concept of good and bad connotations, much to Sherry's amusement, giggling at the use of alteration.

"It's gonna be one of those days again" Birkin sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette hoping to god he could just earn his paycheck and go home without going beyond his 'bullshit threshold' and desiring the sweet release of death.

* * *

The tropical humidity of the jungle was a sensation that Jill found to be something of a nuisance. She just couldn't find herself acclimatizing even after a good few days of being exposed to the heat.

Even by just sitting down and watching her friends swinging across vines Jill still found herself tugging at her clothes as if to alleviate her skin of the unbearable warmth, briefly cooling her down before they once again concealed her body into their constricting seams once more. This irritation combined with her growing isolation only further developed Jill's melancholy state.

It was clear that she needed to talk to somebody.

But who? Leon would probably mock her with one of his ill timed jokes, Claire was somebody that though Jill felt comfortable around, at the same time she wasn't sure how much she could really tell to somebody who she only just recently met. And as for Becca, the girl wasn't really the type for a heart to heart discussion lest the perky girl go into motormouth mode about her usual tangents that kept her excitement buzzing.

Suddenly feeling the wind shift behind her, the thud of feet landing right next to her as Jill looked over to see the strong, burly naked man standing before her as she gasped softly in surprise, still unused to the fact that she had to deal with seeing people walking around nude all the time.

"You okay?" Chris asked, his tone of voice born with concern.

"Yes" Jill answered hesitantly, her words and tone betraying her as both by body language and by the delivery of her words it was quite clear that she most certainly was not okay.

"..." Chris simply stared blankly at her before Jill ultimately relented.

"No.." Jill sighed, at last giving an honest answer.

"What's wrong?" Chris queried.

"You really wanna know?" Jill asked glumly.

Nodding his affirmation, Jill decided to enlighten the nude man about her problems, deciding that despite all her neurosis, it probably wouldn't be worth suffering the mental damage of keeping them contained. Preferable to keep them open with just one person than to constrict them close to her heart.

"I don't belong here. I don't... I just can't seem to find a way to adapt to this world the same way Leon and Becca do. I mean they're all off running around naked, swinging on vines, hunting in the wilderness and surviving here like they've done it all their lives and here I am, fumbling around with what's supposed to be my dinner, hoping to god my hut doesn't fall on my head because somebody just so happened to sneeze and to top it all off, the bitch goddess of Karma decided it would be fucking hilarious if every time I grabbed a vine it'd snap and have me locking lips with the dirt" Jill exposited, expunging all her frustrations as if her soul was being cleansed of pain, liberated from the invisible devil who encapsulated her within the tight confines of her own burdens, thickly covering her naked soul under layers upon layers of self imposed anguish.

To her surprise Chris was patient in his attempts to listen to what the clothed girl had to say about her situation, keeping his thoughts to himself, but none the less transfixed in her words.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm feeling homesick" Jill added, simplifying her struggles despite her initial fears that they may sound petty and meaningless when spoken to others considering the context in which her new found friends in Chris and Claire might contrast with their own lives.

"So is that why you're going out of your way to stay away from us?" Chris asked simply.

"No, of course not. I mean, I don't hate you or anything. I just feel like I'm dragging you all down by being so useless" Jill replied melancholically.

"Now don't say that" Chris spoke suddenly, his tone sounding defensive at the notion of Jill doubting herself.

"You might think you're not very good at this kind of stuff, but you're new here. It just takes time to get used to everything and nobody is gonna be the best at everything in just a few days" Chris explained, conveying a sense of conviction in his vocal delivery.

"If you need help, then you can be sure that I'll be the one to help you get better at surviving in the jungle. But the one thing I don't ever want you to do is give up on yourself. Nobody deserves to feel as if they're useless, especially you Jill. Do you know why?" Chris asked to an entranced Jill, her attention focused solely on his words of unabashed encouragement.

"Why?" Jill asked, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Because you're a Lady of Passion" Chris stated, concluding his speech as Jill stared blankly at him in utter surprise as she felt a vast array of positivity shine through her, too shocked to even express how she felt in that moment. All the while Chris had simply left her to her own devices, leaping up towards a vine hanging off a tree branch, swinging off into the distance and joining Becca and Leon.

Jill meanwhile was still stuck trying to figure out what he meant by that last comment, the 'Lady of Passion'.

Passion? Jill wasn't too sure she was anything near passionate. Stubborn? Yes, but being passionate about something was a different story. Passion usually meant devotion, something to be enjoyed, a love for something.

She wondered if what exactly it was that she loved so much that somebody even as simple minded as Chris could figure out.

For the time being perhaps she had thought that she would never find out the true meaning behind his words. But as of right now, Jill could only smile as she felt her heartrate soar in the wake of Chris's encouraging words, lifting the burdens of anxiety off her shoulders and stripping her free of the negative emotions she had once felt moments ago.

Right now she had a charge of positivity and by god was she gonna use this to her advantage.

Standing tall, Jill stared at the now limp vine hanging from the tree branch. Her target.

Taking two steps back she focused her attention on the green vine as she hardened her gaze upon it, transfixed on the vegetation and summoning all that courage, all her strength and empowering her mind to unleash its full potential as she repeated to herself that she WILL do it this time.

Taking off into a sprint, Jill summoned all the strength she could muster into her legs and jumped, feeling as if she were suspended in the air, momentum carrying her towards her target, outstretching her hand and tightly gripping the vine, holding on tightly as she then swung her legs into an outward position and pushing herself forward before grasping another vine with her right hand and releasing the previous vine with her left.

YES! She was doing it!

There was no greater feeling of freedom than this. Jill could see why Leon and Becca were having so much fun doing this kinda stuff because Vine Swinging was so liberating.

Oh god Jill could feel herself being lost in the motion as she flew through the air, watching as the jungle blurred behind her as she pivoted her body into position, ready to make the next transition from vine to vine. Nothing could stop her now, nothing!

Unfortunately however what goes up, must ultimately come down again.

 ***SNAP!***

Getting a face nice face full of dirt had quickly cut short any pleasant emotions Jill may have felt during her previous attempt at vine swinging.

However this time, Jill had spotted something shadowy as she arose from the ground, something that knew it had been spotted and darted off from sight the moment she attempted to do a double take in order to ensure that she was truly seeing something there.

"Oh DAMN Jill you were totally nailing it! What happened?" Claire asked her tone initially excited as she pumped her fist up in the air, triumphantly celebrating Jill's success until she fell to the ground.

"Ugh... Never mind me, who the hell was that?" Jill groaned, pointing in the direction of the unknown assailant who she spotted before it darted off into the jungle.

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked as she followed on from Claire with Leon close behind her.

"I saw someone off in those bushes over there, I don't think we're the only ones here on the Island" Jill explained.

"Are you sure you weren't just dizzy from the fall? Maybe you were just seeing things" Claire remarked finding Jill's claims to seeing an unknown assailant dubious considering that she knew the Island like the back of her hand.

"I swear that I saw someone lurking around over there" Jill replied adamantly.

"Oh come on Jill. I think we all know that you of all people tend to overreact about these kinds of things" Leon commented, getting a response from a scoffing Jill who turned to glare at Leon.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Jill sneered, placing her hands on her hips as she awaited her answer.

"You remember that spider you found a few days ago?" Leon queried.

"Yes, but I don't see how-"

"EEK! A SPIDER! Somebody please kill it-kill it-kill it-kill it-kill it- kill it!" Leon squealed, impersonating Jill in a high pitched voice as he girlishly pranced around as he parodied Jill's frightened reaction before breaking out into laughter as he recalled her embarrassing moment.

Jill stood stoically, but it was clear that she was trying and failing to repress the RAGE she felt right in that moment before she calmly walked forward to directly face Leon and opted to speak to him.

"You wanna act like a girl? Let me give you a head-start!" Jill seethed before retracting her foot backwards and unleashing her full fury as she propelled her boot covered foot fowards giving Leon a swift kick to the balls, the impact making Leon flinch as he fell to the ground cradling his testicles and watching on as Jill stormed off.

The benefit of this however is that Leon got a perfect view of Jill's big sexy butt jiggling with each step she took as his dick slowly grew into a boner despite the pain he was in.

"Totally worth it!" Leon groaned while a jealous Claire wished he could look at her like that.

* * *

Oh crap! Jill knew she was stubborn, but the consequences of her actions had lead her down a path that she feared most.

Isolation in a savage land. More specifically, the tropical jungle.

Not that she was totally incapable of wandering around, but Jill usually had the comfort of sticking nearby recognisable landmarks such as their huts, the beach or even the ravine where she was earlier.

When it came to deciphering some of the smaller locales like the flora and ridges, this was where Jill faltered in her navigation and began to experience a sense of fear and paranoia. This wasn't like being lost in a shopping center as a child or any such thing because in the jungle there was so many things that could happen to a normal person and so easily could they be injured by an animal or killed by their own stupidity.

Only adding to that was her anxiety over the mysterious figure she saw scurry off into the jungle when she had her 'graceful' landing earlier.

rustling from the distant bushes only further increased Jill's alertness as she became overwhelmed by fear. Afraid of what was out there, slowly walking as she attempted to escape without aggravating her pursuer likely biding its time before it attacked her despite Jill living in the vain hope that she could avoid it without provoking an attack.

Not that sudden movements would've helped her anyway. One wrong step and she would've slipped over thanks to the moss that was beneath her feet. To run now would've meant another opportunity for her face to meet the dirt.

Her eyes darting around the surrounding area, the sounds of footsteps behind her.

The click of a pistol was made audible... The end was near.

Time slowed down as Jill swung around, the traction of her boots failing her as she slipped over on the moss, the bullet firing out of the gun's chamber as she narrowly avoided death by millimeters, gasping for air as she scrambled to escape from the stranger, clad head to toe in black body armor, their identity concealed by a helmet and facemask.

Cursing loudly, Jill had little time to worry about his words as his intent was obvious. He wanted her dead.

Running through the Jungle against the flora that surrounded the area in a lush green vibrancy, Jill's pace was slowed by her clothes getting snagged on tree branches and bushes that threatened to rip her skirt off or tear a hole in her tube top, leaving her as naked as the day she was born.

Even despite her circumstances within a situation where any sane person would cut their losses and go naked. Jill still adamantly removed the branches that had her clothes ensnared within their clutches.

Unfortunately however this method would prove inefficient in her escape and ultimately lead her to a stalemate as she found herself out in a small clearing with no trees, no bushes and no where to run, the Soldier having apparently caught up with her as she felt cornered and trapped like a scared animal, completely at the mercy of her attacker.

In many ways she was quite naked in a metaphorical sense.

Commanding her to get down on her knees, Jill complied shamefully as she backed away slowly, knowing that she was staring death in the face as he raised his weapon, prepared to shoot her in a simple and brutal method of ending her life.

 **"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

"What the hell?" Jill gasped, quietly asking herself such a question as she was briefly distracted from the fear of the man with the firearm and instead on that beastly roar that came from behind the Soldier.

What happened next was all a fast blur to her.

She saw something close in on her position fast, nothing supernatural, but definitely something that moved far quicker than your average human. It took a second for her to process, but the moment she saw his naked body within visual clarity Jill knew who her saviour was.

Chris Redfield arrived in rapid pace, delivering a powerful punch towards the back of the Soldier's head before beating his chest like an ape.

Was it cliche of Jill to feel so entranced by the naked man's powerful image? The way he oozed strength and power in his physique, fit and toned to perfection, naked and savage as though he embraced the jungle's ways so much that even his choice to walk around naked in its landscapes simply showed how attuned to the way of the jungle he was.

Staring in awe of Chris and how powerful he was in that moment, swooping in and saving her from the brink of death. Standing tall and proud in his nudity as all Jill could think about was nothing but her naked jungle man.

"C'mon. We've gotta go see if the others are okay" Chris stated, his tone serious while he helped Jill to her feet, the urgency of the situation leaving little time for any gratitude or celebrations as the man and woman took off into a sprint to ensure that their friends didn't suffer a terrible fate.

* * *

Agility was their advantage. Their nudity allowing them to quickly speed their way through the jungle with relative ease as they sought to escape their pursuer. Running at rapid pace, barely glancing at their pursuer obviously trained to be lightly armoured perhaps for a swift escape, or in this case a benefit of to the Soldier's advantage in his attempts to capture the nude girl and her friend.

Slowly gaining on his target like a serial killer from a horror movie, it was clear that Leon and Becca weren't gonna be able to outrun him forever, resulting in Leon's quick witted mind to spring into action and cook up a plan after examining his terrain and what could possibly disguise their presence.

Yanking Rebecca to his left, diving into a shroud of bushes, the Soldier began firing his weapon, coming so close to hitting hits targets only to miss by mere centimeters as Leon's quick thinking saved them both from death while both Becca and himself crawled into the thicket and simply lay on the ground in wait to see if they could elude their pursuer.

The tension was the ultimate killer however. Both on the edge of their proverbial seats as they watched on while the Soldier cautiously wandered around on high alert, knowing that his target was still here and it was only a matter of time before he found them. However with enough luck and patience, Leon believed that Rebecca and himself could avoid detection if they stayed quiet.

unfortunately for the duo however, the universe has a cruel sense of fate when it comes to those so intently driven on their plans.

 **"ACHOOO!"**

If it wasn't for the fact that he was about to die by a tough as nails Soldier, Leon would've face-palmed at Becca's horrible timing in giving away their position.

With their position revealed, the shrubbery was removed by the Soldier who had Becca and Leon in point blank range. It was game over...

Or so they thought.

Sounds of swift footsteps became apparent as the two Nakeds saw something approaching at rapid speeds, coming from behind as the Soldier turned around to fire at the oncoming storm, missing his target as the figure came closer in view to reveal a nude girl who leapt above the trajectory of the bullets before landing on all fours and using her leg to kick the pistol out of the Soldier's hands before finishing him off with a roundhouse kick to the face.

The girl stood tall and proud as she placed her hands on her hips, a confident smirk on her face and a pose that oozed confidence and pride in her victory.

"Live like an animal, fight like a girl!" The girl exclaimed, her battle cry announced with such vigor, immediately cluing in who she was to Becca and Leon.

It was Claire! It was an incredible sight to watch her battle with such swift strikes and agility to boot.

"Shouldn't that battle cry be the other way around?" Leon commented, being the first one to recover from the state of shock over Claire's outright dominance on the battlefield.

Her response to Leon's comment was followed up by her lunging towards the nude man, pinning him down by his arms with her hands tightly gripping his wrists and her legs fastening his as they crashed into the ground, completely at Claire's mercy as a feral grin adorned her face as she so easily dominated her target.

"Like I said. Live like an animal, fight like a girl" Claire reiterated, her tone still retaining the confident pride she felt while also conveying an implicit lecherous tone to her voice which to Leon meant to things about the Redfield Girl.

Strong and sexy.

His two favourite words, and to see this wild untamed girl pinning him down all naked resulted in him getting a boner, his penis mere inches away from penetrating her.

"Noted" Leon responded simply, replying with his usual wit as a means of cutting through the tension as Claire released him, seemingly satisfied by her demonstration of dominance.

"Wow... Claire you were SOOOOO COOOOL! You totally kicked that guy's butt. You were all HI-YAH! WA-CHA! and stuff, and that guy was all eyaaahgh!" Becca rambled, entering into motormouth mode as she began to recreate the events that occurred moments earlier, providing some small amusement from her friends.

Unbeknownst to them however was the Soldier, having regained consciousness, arming himself with his second weapon, a small caliber pistol, this time within close enough proximity to at last kill them and be done with it.

The click of his weapon alerting them, but it would be too late for all of them to escape as the three of them looked on in shock. Taken by surprise as they faced down death for a second time. This was it, The end of their lives.

But as cruel as karmic fate could be... It could also be kind.

 ***SNAP!***

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Saints be praised for Jill Valentine's clumsy entrance, falling from a snapped vine as she plummeted down and body-slammed the Soldier back into unconsciousness and breaking her fall in the process.

"See Jill, I told ya you'd get the hang of it. I guess you could say you're really getting into the SWING of things" Claire remarked cheerfully, joking around to lighten the mood with her puns to a grumpy looking Jill clearly not amused by this.

"Shut up" Jill muttered with a surly expression on her face.

* * *

"I still don't get it. What the hell did they want? Why try to kill us?" Jill asked, deciding that after a short break to recover from their little adventure to sit down and work out what was going on while Chris disposed of the unconscious bodies of the Soldiers.

"I can't say for sure. But I saw on their shoulder's they had a red and white logo on it. Just like the ones you see on all those Umbrella Corporation products" Becca spoke, widening the eyes of Jill and Leon who were privy to knowledge that had the inverse reaction of having Claire simply look on in curiosity.

"Umbrella Corporation?" Claire queried, absolutely clueless to the delights of the modern civilisation and its capitalist businesses.

"The Umbrella Corporation is one of, if not THE biggest corporate conglomerates in the world, mostly known for being a pharmaceutical company but also specialises in other areas of scientific endeavours like electronics, machine hardware, Entertainment media, food, ya know, all that kinda stuff" Becca explained, trying to simplify what Umbrella do in a nutshell.

"In short they're pretty much a big company with a whole lot of money to burn. Everyone buys their stuff mostly because they're the biggest name in the market, even if some of their products can be pretty crappy in quality" Leon surmised, giving his opinion on Umbrella's 'stellar' wares.

"And that includes those guys in black armor?" Claire asked.

"Well yeah. Umbrella's involved in pretty much anything, including Military affairs. I'm not surprised about that, but what is confusing me is what they want with us?" Jill answered before their conversation was interrupted by a returning Chris who held something in his hands.

"Hey Chris, what's that in your hands?" Becca queried as she pointed to the paper within his grasp.

"I don't know. I found it inside their boat, but all it's got on it are tiny drawings" Chris replied, showing the paper and revealing those 'little drawings' to in fact be words as the paper had resembled an official corporate document, albeit one that was printed with a fault ink cartridge.

"Okay first of all Chris that's handwriting, not drawings. Secondly, what were they doing here of all places?" Jill asked, her initial tone dry as she corrected Chris on his lack of cultural familiarity with the written english language before returning to the subject at hand.

"According to this it says that their mission objective was to scout the island for any possible threats and then report back to some guy called Wesker" Becca read, having obtained the note from Chris.

"So in a nutshell, what you're saying is we're not gonna be seeing the last of those Umbrella troops?" Leon queried, his question causing Becca to shift uncomfortably, her face expressing anxiety as she realised that this was probably going to mean that they'll bring in more guns.

"Don't worry about it. If we could beat them back this time, we can do it again" Chris spoke up, his optimism acting as a shining beacon of hope to the group as all felt reassured by his confidence in their abilities.

"Wait a second... Chris. How exactly did these soldiers get on the island?" Jill asked, as if a sudden pang of realisation just hit her.

"By boat. They had one trenched up the beach before I sent them back into the sea" Chris answered.

"A boat?" Jill asked.

"Yes" Chris answered

"A functional boat?" Jill asked again, her tone becoming seemingly more deadpan than before.

"Yes" Chris replied, seemingly unaware of the pain that awaited him from a very angry woman.

"Chris?" Jill asked plainly

"Yeah?" Chris queried, the poor fool so blissful ignorance of the asskicking he was about to receive.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jill bellowed in pure RAGE! Her vengeful stare now immediately cluing in even someone as slow witted as Chris that _ANGRY WOMAN = PAIN_ that he should run away very, very, very fast, beginning the chase where he ran in abject terror of Jill's fury much to the amusement and laughter of the other Naked's at Chris's unfortunate circumstances.

 **A/N: XD HAI NAKED GUYS AND GIRLS!**

 **Finally got another one done. I'm really loving this story and the jungle setting. It's so natural and free, so it's the best place to be naked ^^**

 **Anyway, now we've established our overarching story and our villains with the Umbrella Corporation trio of Wesker/Sherry/Billy Birkin. A set of characters who are unfortunately in clothes but will be developed as the story goes on.**

 **While the main crux of this story is focused on Jill and her development, the overarching plot isn't really the main focus, but rather the characters are, which is why I like making them so kooky and fun so that we can get their basic personality traits before I develop them and explore why they are the way they are.**

 **I mean, I want this story series to be about a group of girls and guys having fun naked in the jungle, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna skimp out on characters and stuff because people like characters that are developed and stuff so I'm gonna try my best to make sure they're awesome in their own way ^^**

 **Anyway, I hope you were reading this in the nude and next time we'll see more of their adventures as we see Jill's disagreements with Jungle island life come to a head in...**

 **Episode 3: A Lesson in Etiquette.**

 **XD See ya next time Naked Readers!**


	3. Episode 3: A Lesson in Etiquette

Jungle Fever

Episode 3: A Lesson in Etiquette

"So let me get this straight. You comb the Island as I instructed, scouting around for the location of The Hive and yet your failure to locate the facility was a result of, and I quote here... 'A group of naked people in their late teens early twenties, two of whom had managed to outmaneuver you and incapacitate you before you were sent back out to sea on the boat from which you arrived'... Is that correct?" Wesker recounted, obviously disappointed by the two Soldiers he had sent to scout the Island for the location of the Hive and subsequently The Fortune.

"Uh... Yes" answered the soldier, elongating his response, realising that when the context of his failure was spoken aloud it really made him appear incompetent to lose to a group of unarmed people running around in the nude.

A momentary pause caused the room to fall silent for a moment as an awkward stare between superior and employee stood motionless awaiting for the other to speak.

"I'm fired aren't I?" the soldier asked sourly, his tone of voice dull from the primary reason he was fired in the first place.

"Oh yes" Wesker replied darkly, reaching over towards a control panel with big red shiny button on it.

"WOAOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed the soldier as he was flung out of the Laboratory though the skylight, breaking through the glass as he blasted off into the sky via a hidden spring which sent him flying into the stratosphere.

"You do know that you're costing this company hundreds of dollars in having to get the glass on the skylight replaced every week right?" Birkin sighed, dryly commenting on Wesker's unusual methods of 'firing' his employees in a way that was all too literal.

"Who cares, Umbrella has more money to burn than a gambler in a casino" Wesker retorted, completely dismissing the principle of the matter, smiling smugly over his GENIUS metaphor.

Billy Birkin sighed once again, realizing that it was going to be another one of those days where he'd have to put up with Wesker's moronic numbskullery.

* * *

Three weeks... Three weeks was all it took to drive Jill INSANE.

Oh sure, they'd done a FINE job at trying to diminish her sanity 2.9 weeks prior to her encapsulation on the island, but today was the day her little group of friends as nude as their group name 'The Nakeds' would imply, had well and truly pissed her off.

To a common observer they might appear to be seemingly innocuous behaviours, some perhaps finding no fault at all with the behavior of the naked group. But to a girl so uptight on etiquette and common courtesy like Jill Valentine, she found that the behavior of Chris, Claire, Leon and Becca to be simply inexcusable and absolutely shameless.

 ***EARLIER THAT DAY***

Another day in paradise so it seemed, well for everyone else anyway. Jill meanwhile was bearing witness to her friends' usual antics of fun, Leon kicking back against a palm tree, Becca giggling to herself as she found herself staring intently at the many different specimens of plants on the Island, Chris somewhere up above, likely swinging around on vines like an apeman and as for Claire... Well Jill wasn't sure where she was but whatever she was doing it wasn't really at the forefront of Jill's mind.

Suddenly taking her attention away from her inner thoughts was Chris who landed right beside her, seemingly in a good mood.

"Time to water the plants" Chris commented to himself, speaking his thoughts aloud as he stood with his legs apart, Jill's eyes widening and gasp audible as she realized the rather disgusting sub-text behind the words 'water the plants'

"Oh no you DON'T!" Jill snapped, stopping Chris from urinating the ground right out in the open.

"That's disgusting Chris. If you're gonna do your... 'business', then do it over there!" Jill ordered, pointing in the direction of some trees and bushes, there to obscure any golden water that could offend the eyes.

While Chris wandered off, Jill could only shake her head at the display of absolute degeneracy on display before turning her attention to Leon, his penis fully erect as he simply sat there fondling his dick and balls, enjoying his own company. Not if Jill had anything to say about that.

"LEON!" Jill exclaimed.

"What?" Leon queried.

"Stop... touching yourself like that, especially in front of a girl" Jill replied, uncomfortable with seeing Leon just run his hands across his boner and testicles in front of a girl like her.

"Why should I? Can't a man dream of what you look like without that skirt on?" Leon remarked slyly, subtly mocking Jill with another one of his lecherous comments.

"Pervert!" Jill retorted, leaving Leon to his dick while Jill just took a moment to facepalm, muttering something incoherent about boys and their... Well you get the idea.

However it wasn't just the boys that were making Jill lose her temper, it was the girls too.

"YAH-HOO!" Cheered Claire, coming in from the air as she jumped from the trees from above, making her finishing stunt after an adrenaline pumping session of an activity Claire called 'Jungle Sliding' headed straight for a tree where a sharp pointed branch was about to impale her.

"WATCH OUT!" Jill shouted, her voice full of worry and panic over the possibility that Claire was going to die.

By good timing on Claire's part she pivoted her body to the side, wall kicking herself from the tree before propelling herself back onto the ground with a finishing skid to a halt.

"Oh yeah! That was cool!" Claire exclaimed happily, raising her fist in the air as she congratulated herself on another X-TREME STUNT! she pulled off.

"Are you crazy!? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Jill yelled, completely shocked that Claire would put her life in such a dangerous position.

"Could've, but I didn't" Claire cockily remarked, placing her hands on her hips as she drank deeply into her own little world, still feeling the adrenaline rush of her close encounter with death.

Jill just backed away at her wits end, feeling like she hanging on a thin thread of sanity, dangling precariously over a cliff. The girl was damn near certain that it would take only one more thing to snap the proverbial string of sanity and send her plummeting down the chasms of insanity there to giggle high pitched fits of laughter and howl as her mind spun like a merry-go-round, dancing to the music in her head.

Rustling came from the bushes beside Jill, turning her head to see a smiling Rebecca, giggling to herself before showing herself, skipping gleefully naked while carrying two coconuts.

"Look at me! I've got big boobies!" Becca remarked cheerfully, jiggling the two coconuts around her small perky breasts, managing to get a laugh from Claire and Leon by the juvenile silliness of their young friend.

And then it all came crashing down.

 _*Jill. EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING*_

Jill's mind completely shut down for a moment as she came to ponder what the hell she had just witnessed.

Sure she expected Chris and Claire to be a little more fast and loose with their living standards being more primitive, but for people like Becca and Leon, two of them hailing from modern civilization where there was a code of civility to be upheld, an etiquette. But to see Leon and Becca act like this was... Degenerate to say the least.

As Jill began to focus back into reality, her mind was made up and her goal was clear.

It was time to teach The Nakeds a lesson in etiquette.

* * *

"...So why don't we just storm the Island with a platoon of soldiers?" Birkin asked, perplexed by Wesker's lack of action against the so called 'naked people' on Mallet Island who prevented his scout troopers from finding The Fortune.

"Oh Billy... So full of naivety. Don't be so simple minded you fool... You can't just storm in without a plan, you must be stupidly elaborate about these things. Why use soldiers who require things like salaries and vacations and workers rights when you can instead unleash a Bio-Organic Weapon capable of untold destruction instead?" Wesker replied.

"Gee, I dunno? Maybe Because those things are usually unstable and probably going to kill everything in its path no matter who is friend or foe" Birkin remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Wesker's ridiculous proposal that he use a B.O.W (Bio-Organic Weapon) to do the job when a larger number of soldiers would easily suffice.

"Yes but Bio Weapons are cooler!" Wesker whined.

"Being cool isn't the point Wesker, it's about efficiency without having to waste scientific resources on a crapshoot plan that-"

"Swear!" Sherry commented, stopping her father's sentence dead in its tracks as Billy winced at his daughter attempting to cut into his conversation.

"First of all Sherry, could you please move away from those chemicals over there. I don't want you messing with my stuff. Secondly, crap isn't a swear word, shit on the other hand, is" Birkin replied to his six year old daughter standing by a desk containing many bubbling chemicals of varying color schemes.

"But you just sweared again!" Sherry pointed out while her father closed his eyes, stewing in anger as he found himself deliberately walking into that trap, bested by a six year old girl.

"EXCELLENT! You're daughter shows logical progression towards strategy. Therefore... I submit that she has a place here inside the Umbrella Laboratories as a mediator between our little discussions" Wesker exclaimed, grinning while his colleague had been defeated by his own daughter and now aware that with her around Wesker would have an easy victory in getting what he wanted by Sherry's adorable means of distracting her father's attention from snarking at his plans and instead embarrassing himself like a complete doofus.

"Still doesn't change the fact that our problem could be easily solved by sending in a small armada's worth of soldiers to comb the Island and find The Fortune with relative ease, never mind the fact that there are naked people there they can just blast them on sight" Birkin spoke, trying to be the voice of reason in a place where apparently a reasonable perspective did not exist.

"That maybe, but it doesn't conform to Wesker's Rule of Cool" Wesker responded, giving a smirk of confidence while Birkin face-palmed at Wesker once again going on about his 'Rule of Cool' as if his sense of style made him sound clever.

"Ooh! Lemonade" Sherry chirped up, looking at a bubbling vial of yellow liquid likely containing some chemical that would sooner melt her throat than provide the delicious taste of lemonade.

"SHERRY NO!" Birkin exclaimed, his eyes widening as his voice expressed more emotion than he'd had in some time given his usual dry tone now becoming stricken with panic as he practically lunged towards his daughter, batting the vial of liquid away and shielding her before it exploded against the wall, melting a good chunk of it down as it burned a hole into the Women's Shower Room.

"AAAAAAH!"

"Sorry Ladies, didn't see a thing" Wesker remarked as the fury of twelve women glared hard at Billy Birkin who was now responsible for their current situation to which all he could do was simply sigh.

"Who's bright idea was it to situate the lab right next to the women's shower room?" Birkin remarked dryly, questioning the logistics of the architect's design plan that lead to him becoming the ire of every woman inside the Umbrella Facility.

Letting out another sigh, Billy just lamented his situation with a few closing words.

"I should've just stayed in bed today" Birkin lamented, his baritone voice expressing nothing but apathy for his current situation.

* * *

The Nakeds sat gathered around the only clothed girl on the island as she dragged them into some kind of intervention.

"Ugh... This is stupid" Leon muttered dryly, rolling his eyes sardonically before Jill gave him a stern look before continuing with what she wanted to say.

"Look, I've been able to tolerate all of this uncouth behavior up until now, but let me tell you that it stops here" Jill stated firmly, her stance authoritative as she asserted a commanding presence over the group.

"So, in the interest of trying to bridge the gap between civility and primal living standards I've taken it upon myself to start teaching you all a lesson in etiquette" Jill explained, receiving a confused shrug from Chris and Claire, a soft sigh from Leon and Becca curiously paying attention with utter sincerity given how she always wore her emotions on her sleeves. metaphorically speaking.

"And the first step towards civility is by putting on some clothes so you can-"

"NO" Came a unanimous answer from the group, speaking in unison as they outright rejected Jill's proposition to ever concede to the notion of wearing tight constricting clothing.

"Yeah I guessed you guys would say something like that but clothes have distinct advantages like keeping you warm and protecting yourself from danger" Jill reasoned, having expected the answer to her previous statement.

"But in return you have to deal with humid temperatures and then letting them stick against your skin all the while making them tighter to the point where you just wanna rip them off and run around naked" Leon replied, counterarguing Jill's point.

"And what about winter? When the wind starts blowing and the temperatures lower to sub-zero. What then?" Jill retorted, thinking for sure that she had them.

"We just make a fire" Chris answered simply, completely shooting down Jill's argument with a simple reply, making the girl wince as she felt so stupid that her argument had been considered faulty by means of a concept that has aided humanity since the dawn of time.

"Well, yeah! Besides, it feels really nice to have a cool breeze blow against your body when you're in the nude" Becca added, her tone sounding dreamy as she outstretched her arms as if to simulate how good she felt being naked and exposing herself to the elements.

"Damn right! All clothes do is just keep you bound and restricted. It's way more comfortable to just walk around nude and just kinda bask in your skin. Whether it's warm or cold, like Becca said it feels nice" Claire remarked, only further hammering the point home to Jill on how nudity was just the best damn thing in the world.

Exhaling a soft sigh, Jill realised that her task to get The Nakeds to wear any article of clothing was going to be fruitless, but still had enough resolve in her to try and convince them to find civility in a wild and untamed environment that lacked such courtesies.

"Still you could at least try being a little less... Visceral" Jill spoke, carefully wording her next sentence hoping not to come off as the bad girl in this situation knowing that offending her friends would be a horrible thing to do, even if she disagreed with them, completely self aware that despite their flaws she probably wouldn't survive without them.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"For one thing doing your... 'Business' right out in the open" Jill replied, sternly placing her hands on her hips while her gaze narrowed into a sharp piercing glare, picking the first and by far most offensive point of criticism she had to deal with.

"Yeah, because as we all know the jungle is often portrayed as having a functional sewer system Jill. It's not as if there's really any other place better suited towards that kinda thing" Leon argued with biting sarcasm laced throughout his seething reply.

"Don't even get me started on YOU Leon, sitting around and fondling yourself. What the hell is wrong with you?" Jill snapped, not even making an attempt to hide her contempt for such disgraceful behavior from her male friend.

"Hey man, sometimes ya just get that itch in the crotch. Besides who the hell cares? A man's the king of his own jungle" Leon remarked, shrugging his shoulders as he casually defended himself while making no attempts to deceive himself from the kind of person he was.

"You stupid Bastard!" Jill snarled, cursing loudly as she glared daggers into Leon's soul, having a mind to wrap her slender hands around Leon's neck and throttle him until he stopped breathing.

"Woah Jill, you really gotta chill out" Claire spoke up, worried that the girl was going to explode in a fit of uncontrollable anger unless something calmed her down.

"Chill out? Oh, you should know all about 'chilling out' considering the kind of stunts you pull. I'm surprised you're even alive this long after all of those dangerous acrobatic stunts" Jill chuckled bitterly, her demeanour shifting to a cold dark place as she slowly came into a position where her anger was becoming antagonistic towards her friend's foibles.

"For your information, I've been doing this stuff for as far back as I can remember. I know what I'm doing" Claire replied coldly, understanding that Jill was angry, but even Claire wasn't gonna tolerate this level of bitter hostility all wrapped up in some passive aggressive lecture.

"Jill I understand that your mad and all, but can't you can't just go around being mean to us just because you don't like our way of doing things, it's immature to go off and criticize people's lifestyle just because you disagree with us" Becca reasoned, her voice trembling slightly as she was obviously uncomfortable with the amount of tension that weighed upon the group like a thick mist that blinded Jill into a seething rage. Hoping that in some way she could convince Jill to calm down and just understand them for a second.

"You're the one to talk about maturity miss 'coconut boobs'." Jill retorted, snarkily referring to Becca's earlier display of jiggling coconuts around her breasts earlier that day, causing the youngest girl to sink down slightly, refusing to cry in front of everyone despite the obvious emotional pain she was dealt by words alone.

"Ugh, don't you guys get it, I'm trying to help here!" Jill exclaimed, trying to reinforce the idea that she wasn't the villain here and that all of her anger served a point to help them rather than force them to accept her way and nothing else.

"Jill, you can't change nature. Me and Claire have been living like this our entire lives. And if Leon and Becca are loving this way of life too, then it just means that they're going native" Chris spoke, offering a calm approach to a woman so afraid of a lifestyle that was alien to her and desperately clamoring for a return to something more civilized and homely that she could recognise.

"But I-"

"Look, I know you mean well and all, but it feels kinda liberating to be like this ya know? I mean yeah it might be a bit crude and stuff, but sometimes you just gotta let lose and have some fun" Claire stated, cutting Jill off as she attempted to share some perspective on why being naked was so appealing to them

"But would it really kill you to show some common courtesy?" Jill asked, her voice sounding tired of this argument, given that she was beginning to realise that she was fighting a losing battle here.

"We're letting you wear clothes aren't we?" Chris asked, as if the idea to force Jill to be naked was something that they were going to do, but opted against it out of kindness.

"I mean apart from that" Jill replied rolling her eyes as she folded her arms.

"Dude, you're trying to force a controlled modern way of life into a wild jungle. Both sides aren't gonna mesh well if you put em together" Leon stated, pointing out the obvious difference of what happens when you try and enforce urban living standards in a natural and vegetation filled jungle.

"Leon's right. You're just gonna screw up the natural order of things in the jungle. And if I was to choose where I'd wanna stay, I wanna stay here where I can be free and naked all the time!" Becca chimed, finding a cheerful resolve as she found genuine happiness in her nudity and the fun she had while being naked in the jungle.

She wanted to speak, to retort against them all for even daring to contrary the RIGHT way of living. But she couldn't... She could say nothing against them.

In this moment of silence Jill had soon realised exactly what she was, what she had done and the words she had said that could never be taken back. Insulting their habits, finding them disgusting in her modern context. However that was just it, in HER 'modern' context. Chris and Jill were wild children who had probably never learned how to live otherwise in the jungle before, it'd make perfect sense why they would act the way they do in regards to their personal habits.

And as for Leon and Becca. All Jill had to do was look at them. They were having more fun than she'd ever seen from them. The gleeful laughs they shared as they ran around free and naked as the day they were born. Brightly smiling as they swung across the verdant beauty of the jungle from vine to vine.

Too late did Jill realise that it wasn't her friends who were the ones with the problem here...

It was her.

"I'm sorry" Jill quickly muttered apologetically, turning and running from her friends out of cowardly fear of facing them again, knowing in that attempting to expose their foibles with such enraged passion, that emotion left her at a dangerous weakpoint in which anybody with a brain who knew how to read people could decipher the problem and easily dissect her on an emotional level to selectively know which flaws to point out to her and leave Jill metaphorically naked as a result.

It was from this that Jill lamented her situation, disparaging at her inadequacy as far as her survival skills were concerned. That was her weakness and she realised would be the death of her in her failure to adapt to the jungle environment making her easy prey to a wild animal that decides that it wants to munch on a Jill Sandwich for lunch.

Suddenly jolting to a halt, Jill felt something solid blocking her path, causing her to trip over the object that was shrouded in bushes, tumbling to the dirt as she fell flat onto her face, grumbling a slew of curse words not appropriate for younger audiences, bearing a scowl as she slowly pushed herself up and uncovered the shrubbery to find that which had been fated to trip her over and comically make her fall over like a complete dolt.

Within the shrub she had found a metal footlocker hidden away, the metal rusted from disuse.

Knowing that pulling the lid open wouldn't yield a positive result and given the anger that was still bubbling away from her previous embarrassment, Jill knew that there was only one way she could open this footlocker.

"RAAAAAGH!" Jill snarled, giving the footlocker a mighty kick, flipping the lid open and taking a look inside to see what kind of goodies were hidden inside.

Inside the footlocker was a piece of paper, aged and faded, likely there from decades ago given that it appeared to be modern enough to have been written by typewriter, putting the document within the 20th century at least, containing a map and co-ordinates written down simply titled ' ** _Fortune_** ' alongside a name written down at the bottom right of the page titled ' ** _Langdon Alger_** '.

"What the?... Could this be what those Umbrella soldiers are looking for?" Jill asked herself, recalling that they were indeed looking for something called 'The Fortune' and given their tenacity and the fact that the were willing to shoot her and The Nakeds dead because of it, this looked to be some kind of instrumental clue as to what could lead them to finding what they were looking for.

The Valentine Girl thought for a brief moment as she held within her hands the power to alter her destiny forever.

This was her bargaining chip and if she played her cards right, her way out of this jungle and back home to a normal life. If she were to ever run into them again, whether it be if they were skulking around the island again or if they confronted her friends directly, she could give them the page in exchange for her transportation back to Raccoon City, leaving this place behind for good.

But of course doing this would also mean coldly rejecting her friends and in many ways manipulating their lives if she were to give Umbrella what they wanted given that they could and probably would kill them if they had the chance like they did before.

The question from this moment forth would haunt Jill until the inevitable day came where she would play with people's lives and play the manipulation game manifested itself into one single query.

Was it worth sacrificing her friends to find her way back home?

 **A/N: XD HAI NAKED GUYS AND GIRLS!**

 **^^ oooh we've gotten suddenly all dark and edgy now that we've got our big question and mystery thingie XD I love mystery stuff and character arcs and all that edge of your seat stuff that leaves you hanging XDDDDDDDDD**

 **Anyway goofy silly me aside X3 I wanted this chapter to be one more about the characters and Jill's alienation of the environment and what I think would happen after living there for a while.**

 **I mean Becca being kooky and silly and Claire being a daredevil girl who loves danger and being awesome and stuff was easy to write for but I was a little bit stuck on thinking about what boys would do in the jungle ya know (I am a lesbian after all so I dunno XD) So that's why I'd think they'd probably fondle their balls or something ya know.**

 **^^ Another thing I loved writing was the interactions with Billy/Wesker/Sherry being really really fun and stuff. It kinda made me think of the Bonne family from Megaman Legends and stuff which was really fun because they're like evil and stuff, but also a family ya know so it's kinda awesome like that.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it and coming up soon we're gonna be seeing what happens when The Nakeds attempt to find 'The Fortune'.**

 **XD See ya next time Naked Readers!**


	4. Episode 4: Treasure Hunt!

Jungle Fever

Episode 4: Treasure Hunt!

Another day in Paradise.

Sunny blue skies and the beautiful tropical beaches. The perfect place for a dreamer to sit and stare aimlessly at the ocean as they lament their encapsulation on the Jungle Island, holding within the palms of your hands the key to your freedom.

However, as with all wielders of great power. The consequences of using it bear a heavy cost.

Waves softly washed over the beachside while Jill gazed across the ocean, her mind in deep thought despite the minor annoyances in the form of the humid heat making her clothes stick to her skin, the discomfort of which only made her efforts to readjust her top and skirt all the more futile despite her stubborn refusal to simply go Au Natural as her friends were.

The thought of being naked still made Jill uncomfortable despite how in all likelihood given the hot temperatures it probably would be much more liberating for her if she just went nude.

However the girl's thoughts soon turned to how exactly she'd approach The Nakeds again. It wasn't as if they'd exactly been on the best of terms after that little argument they had the previous night. And the awkward silence that followed during the rise of the morning sun did little to wash away the tension from the previous day's events. Even in spite of her harsh words there was no denying that she still needed them to survive. She wanted to make peace with them, but from the sounds of things it would take a long time before Jill could ever earn their trust again.

"Hey Jill!" Called out a male voice off from the distance, the girl quickly stowing the map co-ordinates away within her pockets before turning to see Chris swinging in from a vine, landing beside the Valentine girl in a rather chipper mood considering what transpired the day before.

"Uh... Hi" Jill answered, her voice trailing with uncertainty while cautiously picking her words carefully as to not cause any deeper wounds than those which were already made.

"We're all gonna go looking for treasure! You wanna come with?" Chris asked, getting straight to the point as he cheerfully described what he and the rest of The Nakeds were going to be doing to pass the time for today.

It was strange but it almost sounded as if all the heavy melodrama hadn't occurred at all if Chris's positive tone was to be believed.

"I wouldn't think you guys would want me to join in after what happened yesterday" Jill sighed, speaking of those events in a melancholic tone.

"Oh that? Nah, water under the bridge. We were all pretty worked up and things got outta hand. It's why today we thought we'd do something fun just to ease the tension" Chris replied, callously shrugging his shoulders with a bright grin on his face while he continued to stand proudly as if the sun itself couldn't take him down. It looked almost heroic if it wasn't so casual.

Sighing softly, Jill thanked herself for small miracles that her friends at least didn't hate her over their petty squabbles. Although the subject of 'treasure' did catch her attention as she raised an eyebrow at the notion that they were looking for treasure specifically.

"What do you mean by treasure?" Jill asked, curious to see if this treasure was of the typical gold, jewels and riches, or perhaps something more.

"Well I remember those Umbrella soldiers said something about a Fortune or something. So we kinda figured that they'd probably be looking for treasure. That's worth a fortune right?" Chris explained, querying the girl as to whether or not the context of the fortune was in line with financial gain.

"I guess, but Umbrella's a pharmaceutical company. I don't think they'd be going after something like money when their corporation is already so rich and powerful as it is" Jill answered, subscribing to the train of thought that whatever Umbrella was after on this tropical island wasn't treasure but instead something a little more devious than anything she could theorize at this moment.

"Anyway, the offer's still open if you wanna join in" Chris spoke, turning to leave while Jill stood silently for a moment, watching him leap into the air as he clutched onto a vine and swung away, briefly wondering just how exhilarating swinging on a vine naked would be before shaking her mind of such thoughts, especially given that they had spawned from a man who she first met on the island completely nude.

Thinking it over for a moment, truly thinking about just how negative she'd been since she arrived on the jungle island three weeks ago. Maybe they were right, maybe she needed to loosen up a little and enjoy herself. I mean Jill knew for a fact that she certainly wasn't gonna be going anywhere any time soon so she figured she might as well try and find something she could do that would be within the vague realms of fun.

* * *

"Careful... First the symbiotic cellular bonding, then the acclimation process" Billy muttered to himself, working away in complete silence while experimenting with a viral strain that could induce cellular reconstruction of lost or damaged tissue.

The process of which was as delicate as it was vitally important to Umbrella's interests and Billy's own prized work in the field of science. For even the slightest loud sound could destabilize the acclimation process, resulting in the total disintegration of the Virus he was creating.

"HEY BILLY I-" Wesker exlaimed, blundering in as he simply felt compelled to announce his presence before entering the laboratory before receiving a deathly glare that had Birkin been under the influence of a Virus of the G variety would probably kill upon contact, even someone as meglomaniacal as Wesker knew that it would probably be best to leave him alone.

"Uh... I'll come back" Wesker remarked hastily before leaving Billy to his experiments.

exhaling a grumbled sigh, Billy just hoped to goodness that nobody else would disturb him. God knowing he needed the peace and seclusion after the beating he received from a good chunk of Umbrella's female employee's yesterday.

But somehow Billy just knew that given his luck and the cosmic forces that be. Something would inevitably happen that would cause his experiment to fail.

* * *

"So did any of you ever have a fathomable idea of knowing where this treasure actually is before you started wandering around?" Jill asked with a sardonic tone to her voice as she questioned The Naked's natural intuition when it came to treasure hunting

"Well... Uh... No, not really" Chris answered, hesitating as he stalled in the vain attempt to find a suitable reply that would in some way redeem their lack of treasure hunting experience.

"What should it matter, I mean we've already got two people who know this island better than anyone right here" Leon commented, looking in the direction of Chris and Claire.

"Besides, we've got our little perky science girl with Becca. If there are any clues that we can find to narrow down where to start looking, we're golden" Leon continued, the praise of her intellect making little Becca grin a bright gleaming smile as the young 18 year old girl felt a charge of positive energy to kick her brain into gear.

"That still gives us a lot of ground to cover, not to mention that any of those clues could've eroded away after however many years the treasure's been here" Jill pointed out, attempting to inject a bit of realism into the situation given the natural state of things in the jungle that would likely be easier to succumb to disuse and erosion.

"Don't be so negative Jilly. All we've gotta do is just think like a treasure hider" Becca chimed proudly, countering Jill's pessimism with a beaming ray of optimism.

"Never call me that again" Jill muttered as a surly look adorned her face.

"Anyway, if I was going to hide a really special treasure, the first place I'd hide it is the last place anyone would think to look" Becca stated with a ponderous look on her curious face, deeply thinking while The Nakeds awaited a reaction where Becca would have her 'EUREKA' moment and reveal the possible location of the treasure.

A brief silence fell over the group with naught but the sound of the nature around them, filling their ears with the chirping of birds and the ambience of the gentle breeze blowing through the trees while all eyes were on Rebecca, furrowing her brow as she placed one hand on her hip looking somewhat adorable given the contrast to her typically cheerful demeanor.

"Ooh! I GOT IT!" Becca exclaimed excitedly like a little girl on Christmas morning about to receive the best present of her life, running off into the jungle at rapid speeds.

"Follow me!" Becca called out, her tone of voice displaying equal parts urgency as it did excitement.

"See Jill, all it takes is just a little optimism" Claire remarked as she and The Nakeds followed Becca on the hunt for treasure.

* * *

"You sure it's hidden around here?" Leon queried, looking upon the waterfall across the lake. The very same lake in which he and Rebecca had decided to abandon their clothes and go nude.

"Of course, if Video Games have taught me anything its to always check behind the waterfall" Becca replied proudly, much to the confusion of two of the three people who weren't enlightened as to the electronic methods of entertainment.

"What's a video game?" Chris asked. scratching his head in confusion.

"Could we just focus for a second?" Jill cut in, hoping to get things back onto a more relevant subject matter.

"Do you actually have anything factually solid to back up your hypothesis?" Jill queried, skeptical of the amount of thought Becca had put into the idea of finding the treasure when she was simply going with her intuition taken from a Legend of Zelda game.

"Not really. But we've gotta start somewhere right?" Becca replied cheerfully in spite of the idea that her flimsy logic would probably not be the most reliable when it came down to uncovering the treasure.

"Well look on the bright side, at least it means we can all go for a nice dip in the lake" Claire commented, looking forward to having a swim in the cool waters on a hot and humid day like this.

"Yeah, have fun with that" Jill remarked bitterly, knowing that it would be a cold day in hell before she decided to get naked in order to swim around on a fools quest looking for treasure.

"Aww, c'mon Jill pleeeeeeeaaaaaase!" Becca pleaded with a hopeful smile on her face, looking upon the Valentine girl with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster in the hopes that maybe Jill would finally relent, sending her clothes flying off in a hurricane of fabric and at long last joining her in the nude.

"No" Jill answered dryly with a dull look in her eyes.

"Why not?" Becca asked, her hopes shattered like a fallen snow globe.

"Because I'm not gonna go swimming around naked when I know for a fact that a certain someone would probably burn my clothes when I'm not looking" Jill replied sternly, shooting Leon a glare to implicate that he would be the most likely suspect of doing such a thing.

"I neither confirm nor deny" Leon cockily remarked, smirking slyly while perverted thoughts entered his mind about the tantalizing thought of Jill Valentine in the nude.

"Well if no one else is gonna go take a look, then I will" Claire spoke before running into the water, diving as she swam towards the flowing waterfall to see if Becca's hypothesis was truly correct.

Moments later she resurfaced, returning towards the beach, her beautiful body moistened by the refreshing water that practically made her glow as the sun's rays glistened across her watery skin.

"Find anything?" Becca asked

"Nope" Claire answered simply.

"Dang!" Becca huffed, pouting as she thought for sure she'd find the treasure using her many years of video game experience.

"I wouldn't give up just yet. We've still got plenty of hours left in the day so we can at least scratch one place off from our search" Chris remarked, optimistic about their chances.

"Is it really worth wasting our time?" Jill asked dryly, unsure if any progress at all was going to be made.

"What else are you gonna do? Spend the rest of the day brooding like usual?" Leon queried, rolling his eyes as he delivered his snarky comment with obvious distaste for Jill's sour attitude.

Giving Leon a bemused look Jill merely sighed before The Nakeds contiued their search wandering around aimlessly as they walked the jungle and all of them seemingly having a nice time despite Jill's internal struggle of irritation stemming from the humidity of the tropical temperatures making her clothes stick to her skin becoming more unbearable by the second, not helped by the fact that the heat itself was just making wearing any clothing an annoyance to say the least, especially given that she out of all The Nakeds were usually the one staggering in the back to catch up to the rest of them.

It was only in this moment of ambience that Jill remembered that she had something that could lead them right to the treasure.

The map co-ordinates written by Langdon Alger, however that would come at the cost of using her only bargaining chip to get the hell off this island should Umbrella come around with an army of soldiers like last time.

Would it really be worth throwing away the chance to leave if it meant that she spent more time wandering around the hot tropical jungle?

Snapping Jill out of her thoughts was the slight impact of walking into Chris before she focused her attention on the two nude Redfields who were stood completely still while Becca, Leon and herself still remained confused.

"What the hell is this place?" Jill asked, her tone displaying one of surprise as she surveyed the area to find a crude shrine constructed out of sticks to form some kind of figure and atop the figure's head lay a skull impaled, having long since been stripped of its flesh and its sole purpose to warn foolish travelers to never intrude upon the inhabitant's territory lest they wish to suffer the consequences.

"Somewhere we should get away from right away" Claire replied, her voice sounding somewhat shaky as she slowly backed away from the deathly symbol to ward people away from whoever lived in that dangerous place.

"Why? Do you know what lives there?" Leon asked, wondering just what the hell would have people as calm and laid back as Chris and Claire so spooked.

"We call this place the Death Zone. But every now and again we can hear something growling and killing any animal that go inside its territory" Claire answered.

"Do you think it could be a savage animal or some kind of predator that lives there?" Becca asked curiously though her tone gave off a hint of fear as she dreaded to think about what could possibly lie beyond the symbolic warning.

"I don't know, and personally I don't wanna know. But take it from us and stay as far away from this place as possible" Claire responded, turning away from the shrine before going back the way she came, shaking the growing sense of dread emanating from the deathly vibes of the effigy.

 _'ONE HOUR LATER'_

"Why do I have to be the one to do this?" Jill muttered bitterly as she found herself scaling the a tall tree in the vain hopes of finding the Fortune atop the monolithic wooden structure.

"Trust me on this Jill you're doing great!" Claire called out from so far down that she looked like an ant shouting at the sky.

"I swear to god if I fall of this thing I am going to strangle her" Jill growled, ensuring that her grip was tightened around these branches, her mind so clouded with bitterness that she failed to notice that the branch she had clutched onto had snapped, the sudden jolt of herself losing her footing and plummeting to the ground, eyes wide open as she flailed her arms around trying to grab something that could break her fall before reaching terminal velocity.

To her good fortune (or rather misfortune) in her flailing, Jill's leg had managed to become ensnared within the tendril like grip of a vine,, slowing her descent as she swung like a pendulum, smacking face first into trees as she slowly descended towards the ground, the final act of the cosmic forces of the universe playing a sick joke on her manifesting itself as she lay hanging upside down, the vine suspending her in the air by gripping her ankle with the Valentine girl bearing a sour expression across her face, her piercing glare directed right towards Claire.

"Hehe... Sorry to leave you HANGING like that" Claire chuckled nervously while Jill's teeth grinded slowly while her mind practically exploded from Claire's horrible pun, completely unable to express her anger in any outward gesture...

Although that may have had something to do with the blood rushing to her brain right in that moment.

 _'HOURS LATER'_

"Okay, so hear me out guys because I think I know where the Treasure is..." Leon spoke, his tone displaying confidence as he sounded absolutely certain that he knew of the Fortune's location.

"We're listening" Claire remarked, wondering what Leon knew that she and the rest of The Nakeds didn't.

"What if... The location of the Treasure is written on Jill's body and the only way we're gonna be able to find it is if we get her naked?" Leon stated with a perverted grin on his face only to be met with a fist to the face from an angry Valentine woman.

"Let me tell you this simply Leon S Kennedy... NO!" Jill seethed, her words like ice daggers as she found herself slowly succumbing to anger throughout what was supposed to be a fun little escapade which was now turning into a nightmare of slapstick comedy with her as the butt monkey of the joke.

 _'EVEN MORE HOURS LATER'_

"This is getting tiresome" Jill sighed, sitting on a nearby log to give her tired feet a brief rest, her skin slicked with sweat from the hot, humid jungle.

While it seemed that most of The Naked's spirit of adventure was beginning to die down, their little rubber ball of positive energy was more than enough to bounce them back and re-energize them for more adventuring.

"OH WOW! GUYS LOOK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Becca squealed happily, her ecstatic tone just begging the group to gather to her position as she looked upon a find that seemed to excite the bubbly girl.

"What have you found?" Chris asked, the group finally gathering around to see that Becca had found...

"Scrap metal?" Jill queried rhetorically, her dull tone indicative of how she wasn't even surprised that all her hopes were dashed in mere seconds.

"Not just scrap metal Jilly beans. I feel some kind of mystical energy from them" Becca spoke cheerfully, once again calling Jill by one of her many silly nicknames much to the Valentine Girl's chagrin while cuddling the scrap metal while The Nakeds simply looked on in confusion of why Becca would be so enamored with some old scrap metal.

Picking up a piece of the scrap metal up for herself, the rusted, jagged piece no bigger than the size of a body board had some writing that was barely visible, likely having eroded from its once perfect state a long long time ago from however far away it came.

"The Long...Claw?" Jill said to herself as she spelled out the feint imprint of the words written on the piece of scrap metal, wondering if this might've been some sort of lost ship from a place far beyond.

"Look Becca you probably don't wanna be hugging that thing... Not unless you want a tetanus shot" Jill remarked, dropping the metal she had in her hands to the ground as she soon reverted into more of a concerned tone recognizing the ramifications of what might happen if the 18 year old girl cut herself while cradling her beloved scrap metal.

And of course the threat of being injected with a hypodermic needle was all it took to have Becca let out a frightened shriek as she jettisoned the scrap metal from her hands as she threw it against the ground as if the thing had suddenly caught fire.

 _'EVEN MORE HOURS THAN THE OTHER HOURS LATER'_

 _'Good god when will this nightmare end?'_ Jill thought, screaming internally as she once again found herself in a precarious situation.

What situation would this be you might ask?

Oh, nothing major... Just a simple walk through some SCARY FRIGGIN CAVES!

"So who's going in first?" Chris asked wondering who would be bold enough to take the lead and go inside the cave.

"Not it" Leon called

"Not it" Claire followed

"Not it" Chris commented

"Not it" Becca added hastily.

"Not it- DAMN!" Jill cursed loudly, having had more than enough of this little adventure and praying for the moment where she could just lie down and sleep for a solid few hours before inevitably waking up to find herself still trapped on this godforsaken island.

And to what end was this going to achieve? What use were riches and jewels going to be by the end of the day?

These questions were all Jill could think about to avoid the sudden cold sensation of fear creeping up behind her. The fear of the unknown. It was so dark inside that cave and she had no way of finding any light source outside of the burning hours of daylight which only illuminated a small way past the entrance to the cave wherein the darkness had expanded far enough to give quite a bit of depth.

It terrified her as she pondered what the hell could've been in this cave whether it be a wild animal that made its home here, a stray stalagmite that could impale her or worse, how about a Legion of Spiders?

Like a protagonist girl in a horror movie, Jill felt herself shiver as she walked through the darkness.

'give... it... back... to... me'

Jill froze on the spot, her movement locked as her mind overclocked itself in a buzz of panic and a state of inaction as three pervasive questions entered her mind upon hearing what sounded like dark feminine whispers that echoed around the cave, centering themselves entirely on Jill.

#1: WHO THE FLYING FUDGE WAS THAT!?

#2: Was she hearing things? Or is something in here with her?

and of course #3: What did this haunting creature want?

She started to tremble, the fear of death slowly starting to become apparent as Jill resigned herself to what she knew would likely be a painful and embarrassing death, darkly thinking about the text on her gravestone written as 'here lies Jill Valentine, dumb girl who died because she lost a game of Not It'

Even if she couldn't see her, Jill could sense it. The ghost, whatever it was she could feel it slowly creeping up behind her, a cold presence lurking as it almost encompassed the Valentine girl until...

"YODEL-AY-HEE-HOO!"

That couldn't have been right? Jill suddenly turning her back to see Leon and the others walking inside as he had seemingly prepared a torch lit with fire to enlighten the path inside the cave, finding that the presence had suddenly vanished upon his arrival.

"I've always wanted to do that" Leon remarked with a grin.

"Find anything in here Jill?" Claire queried, placing a hand on her hip as she looked around the dark cave for any signs of the treasure.

"No... Nothing at all" Jill sighed, regaining her composure and thankful that the darkness had managed to conceal herself enough to hide whatever frightened expression might've been displayed upon her face.

"Ah well, looks like we can scratch another place off our list" Chris responded with the group leaving the cave, Jill all too hastily so given what had transpired moments ago.

 _'SO MANY HOURS LATER THAT... ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY'_

The afternoon sun was beginning to set, and progress had been all but non-existent in finding where the Treasure is, let alone even getting a hold of it.

And like the frayed ends of sanity, Jill's patience had finally run out.

"NO! SCREW THAT WE ARE NOT GIVING UP AFTER ALL THE BULLSHIT I HAD TO PUT UP WITH TODAY!" Jill snarled angrily, her firey temper equal to that of even the most savage beasts in the jungle.

"We've been at this all day, I mean surely it isn't worth going to all this-" Chris started to reason before finding himself unable to speak when staring what could only be described as DEATH incarnate in the face.

"Isn't worth it? WHEN I FIND THIS TREASURE I'M GONNA BE THE GODDAMN QUEEN OF THIS JUNGLE WHEN I'M DONE WITH IT!" Jill roared, storming off before her anger was suddenly cut to an abrupt halt as she tripped over an object that sent her colliding with the dirt.

"Deja-Vu my ass" Jill muttered bitterly, picking herself up off the ground.

"What's that in the bushes?" Becca asked, pointing towards where Jill tripped over.

With some help from Claire and Leon, the two uncovered a wooden treasure chest.

"Woah... Would ya look at that" Claire remarked, folding her arms as she slanted her hips, looking on in amazement that at long last they'd finally found what they were looking for.

"Wow! Cool!" Becca commented as she shared Claire's look of intrigue and wonder about what mysteries lay inside the treasure chest.

"It might've taken a long time and caused me years of psychological trauma but at least for all the hardships I've had to suffer on this adventure... At least it was all worth it" Jill sighed contently, speaking her mind about what she experienced in a brief summary before doing herself the honours of lifting the latch that sealed the wooden treasure chest and opening it to finally claim her reward.

Silence had fallen as Jill retrieved the contents of the treasure chest, The Nakeds seeing no gold, nor jewels inside the treasure chest, however once thing that was obscured from vision was Jill holding something in her left hand, a piece of paper by the looks of things with the Valentine Girl remaining completely silent as she read the single page before crushing the A4 page in her hand, tightly squeezing the page until it crumpled itself within her hand forming itself into a fist, jittering slightly as Jill maintained her silence.

"What does it say?" Becca asked before Jill forcefully shoved her Fist towards Becca's direction, holding the page out so she could take it and read for herself the very words that had Jill so speechless.

 ** _'To Whom It May Concern..._**

 ** _I see it is with good fortitude that you have located this fine treasure. However I regret to inform you that this treasure is not one born of riches or power._**

 ** _But instead it is treasure of a different sort._**

 ** _You see so many these days have lost touch with their sense of freedom. A purity of innocence and joy that I wish to restore. And so it was I who had this mindset when designing this little Treasure Hunt for those who do not seek treasure for its own sake... But rather for the fun and great spirit of adventure that comes from the fellowship of a few good friends having fun._**

 ** _The true treasure was inside you all along._**

 ** _Signed... Langdon Alger'_**

"Aww, that's so SWEET!" Becca cooed, smiling as she appreciated the heartwarming sentiments sent by whoever that Langdon Alger guy was.

Of course while some appreciated the good natured ideals and wholesome values that came from the power of friendship. It seemed that some people would lose this good spirit in translation.

"Uh... Jill? Are you okay?" Chris asked, noting Jill's bizarre silence given that by now she'd usually have a snarky comment on standby for such an occasion.

Slowly rising from her knelt position, Jill had clenched both her fists before slowly turning to her friends like a slasher in a horror movie, her eyes engulfed in flames before looking towards the sunset skies and screaming

 **"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**

* * *

"Good... Good" Billy commented, his voice but a whisper as the acclimation process was nearing completion, going undisturbed from neither a disturbance from Wesker nor any outside elements that dare threatened the Cellular Structure of his Viral research.

However like all things in the universe, there must be some cruel hand of fate that must be dealt to restore balance.

Billy wasn't sure what happened or why, but suddenly there was a powerful sonic presence emanating from someplace that had impacted his laboratory, destroying his equipment and breaking the glass on vials of chemicals and windows with all Birkin could think about was to clutch the viral research he was currently working on for dear life, hoping to god that in some way he could save his work from this bizarre Sonic Vibration that seemed to resemble the word 'fuck' oddly enough.

As if he was stuck underneath God's thumb, Billy had successfully managed to shield his viral research from harm as the sonic vibrations died down, breathing a heavy sigh of relief as he calmed himself down, holding his research in the palm of his hand, outstretched as he prepared to return to work once more.

"HEY DADDY LOOK AT WHAT I DREW I- OOPS!" Sherry blurted out, frightening her father as his fingers slipped, tossing the vial across the room in a knee jerk reaction that shattered against the wall with the liquid smattered across the wall where it congealed and ultimately had stopped the acclimation process right then and there.

"Whoopsie daisies" Sherry giggled, still gleefully holding up a crudely drawn picture of him, Wesker (wearing some absurdly huge sunglasses) and herself skipping in a field of sun flowers.

If it were any other father in the world he would've gotten angry, perhaps filled with enough rage to destroy 1000 suns... But Billy Birkin was long since too cynical and dower about his 'luck' to truly emote anything other than a simple reply to his daughter's excitable personality.

"Put it on the refrigerator sweetie" He replied dryly, leaving the laboratory in search of coffee and cigarettes.

 **A/N: XD HAI NAKED GIRLS AND GUYS!**

 **^^ ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND DUSTED! And one that I wanted to establish a typical adventure that The Nakeds go on since this is a fic more on the side of lighthearted adventures where a bunch of contrasting personalities play off one another and stuff... Even if it's peppered with a few darker moments here and there (^^ Just to keep you on your toes... Sweet dreams :)**

 **IN TERMS OF REFERENCES THERE ARE MANY TO ZELDA (BIG ZELDA FANGIRL XD)**

 **And also one to a project that I collaborated with called Bare Squadron wherein I referenced their Ship called The Longclaw ^^ Which apparently in the far future crash landed on Earth several millennia after the events of whenever Star Wars takes place. Which I did as a reference to that one else worlds tale about how Indiana Jones discovers the Millennium Falcon after Han Solo and Chewie crash the ship on Earth before they die and then it's implied that Chewbacca is responsible for the legend of Big Foot.**

 **XD HOW COOL IS THAT!**

 **Anyway ^^ One last thing I've been thinking about is doing like a mid season epic two parter episode. (Ya know, kinda like in Doctor Who where they're all tense and cool and scary and action-y and stuff)?**

 **I dunno what I'm gonna do like maybe throw in another RE character or do something which involves the Death Zone, or maybe both XD**

 **I wanna see what you Girls and Guys think?**

 **^^ Anyway I hoped you liked it and I hope you read this in the nude, so I'll see ya next time Naked Readers ^^**


	5. Episode 5: The Lost Tribe

Jungle Fever

Episode 5: The Lost Tribe

Sweet soft humming could be heard throughout the trees as Rebecca Chambers cheerfully skipped across the Jungle with naught a care in the world as she enjoyed the warm sun all over her naked body.

Nothing could've taken away the positive mood this girl felt in her heart. She was just glad to be alive, nude and free to go around finding some herbs she could use for medicine in case anyone had gotten hurt. After all, there was a reason why she got the nickname 'Nurse Becca' from Jill and Leon given her keen interest in the field of botany and the many herbs in which aided in nullifying pain and treating certain wounds.

Of course Becca had long since been enamored with collecting these species of plants and examining them back when she used to drag Leon and Jill (unwillingly) along for the ride, having a joyful time as she explained why it was she found those herbs so interesting. And if was because of her passion that it had lead her here to this Island and the rest is naked history.

But even without friends, Becca was still content to skip through the Jungle's lush green vegetation to peacefully examine the many species of plants while singing sweetly to the passing animals that she cheerfully waved to whenever she encountered them.

Absentmindedly examining a red herb, the girl's attention was diverted the moment she heard the sound of a whimper coming from beyond the shrubbery north of her position.

Ever the curious one, Becca stepped forth through the bush and emerged on the other side with a gasp emitting from her mouth as she placed her hands beneath her lips, frightened of where she was as she looked upon an impaled skull atop a stick constructed figure used as an effigy and a warning against those who intruded its territory.

She was at the borderline of the Death Zone.

In any other circumstance Becca would've ran for the hills. terrified of even being near a place she was adamantly warned about a day prior. However there was something else that caught the nude perky girl's attention.

A small Lemur hobbling out from the bushed while it limped across the dirt, its left leg dragging along while the poor creature whined as it attempted to flee the danger that was pursuing it but became too fatigued to travel any quicker than the pace it was currently moving.

"Awww, poor little guy" Becca cooed as she slowly approached the Lemur, carefully picking him up as she cradled it into a comfortable position within her arms, giving him her complete attention as she analyzed the Lemur's leg to see what she could do to ease his pain. Taking notice of the blood dripping from the incision on his leg, thankfully not broken which Becca (even if she wasn't a Vet) knew that she could probably handle with a good spirit and 'can do' attitude.

"Hang in there little buddy, I'll getcha fixed up in no time" Becca remarked cheerfully, rubbing the creature's belly with her index finger before slowly placing him down onto tree stump before heading back towards a nearby bush with a ready supply of Green Herbs ripe for the picking, well versed in their use in dulling the pain, hoping that it would at least act as temporary relief for the creature while she could wipe away the blood and make sure that the Lemur would survive.

Satisfied with her small collective of herbs she returned to see the little Lemur had seemed to trust in the human girl enough to await medical treatment, sitting patiently before Becca began her work. crushing the herbs within her palm in order to begin extracting the liquid from within the stem of the herbs. Carefully tracing it around the inflicted area, the girl noticing that the whimpering that had emitted from the tiny creature had slowly began to dissipate the more she applied the herb's extract onto its leg.

While she was unsure if the healing properties would've been strong enough without a red herb to facilitate in a stronger dosage of pain nullification, so long as her little Lemur friend suffered no more, Rebecca would be satisfied with what she could do for the poor little creature.

"There. You feeling better now little guy?" Becca asked with a warm smile adorning her youthful face.

The Lemur responded with a few chirpy sounding noises indicative that its overall mood was pleased with Becca's medical handiwork.

"You're welcome!" Becca replied cheerfully, brightly grinning and having absolutely no idea what the hell the Lemur was saying, residing herself to just assuming that the creature was being friendly. Of course in this moment of gratitude Becca had once again gazed upon the animal and being the curious girl she was couldn't help but pick him up and give him a big hug.

"Soooo CUUUUUTE!" Becca squeed, rubbing the furry belly of the Lemur, surprised, yet comforted by the warm bubbly nature of the human girl's sudden burst of affection.

"I'mgonnanameyouLazarusandI'mgonnaloveyouandhugyouandpetyouandcuddleyousooooomuchthatyouwillbemineforever!" Becca babbled, her words incoherent in their description of the absolute joy she felt when cuddling the Lemur she decided to name 'Lazarus'.

In a state of momentary callousness, Becca suddenly found herself clouded with anger, carefully lowering Lazarus to the ground before she clenched her fists in something that could only be described as pure RAGE!

"I don't care what's inside the Death Zone. But anything that tries to hurt a poor innocent little animal is gonna be sorry that they ever messed with ME!" Becca shouted furiously. Stomping forth into the Death Zone as she sought to find and destroy the animal that decided to hurt poor innocent little Lazarus, throwing caution to the wind.

And unfortunately for Becca, her callousness left the Predator with a new target in mind.

A new hunt to satisfy a skilled native's desire to triumph over a diverse and interesting prey full of blood and anger.

"The hunt begins..."

XXX

* * *

"Is that all you got? At this rate you'll never beat me!" Claire cockily remarked, egging Leon as the two slid across the moss slicked trees in a high octane race against each other.

Winner takes all.

And the Loser suffers a humiliating defeat.

THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!

"Don't bet on it Jungle Girl" the nude Kennedy retorted, his tone equally as enthused as Claire's at the prospect of a challenge to best the naked jungle girl who lived in this untamed tropical paradise. A boost to his ego, and the ability to prove to the daredevil Redfield girl that no matter what, Leon would always come out on top? Now that was worth his fighting spirit.

Jungle sliding in and of itself was already a fun past time for Claire. But to put her skills to the test and use her years of jungle knowledge to beat someone other than her brother whom her nimble frame was about to outrun time and time again was simply irresistible to say the least.

The wind against her skin and the adrenaline pumping through Claire's veins were more than enough to satisfy her on its own. But to claim victory was a whole new level of extreme stunt-work that the Redfield girl would've been more than happy to achieve by showing Leon that this girl won't go down without putting up one hell of a fight.

But if there was anything that Claire had to admit to herself, it was that having someone like Leon who could keep up with her made racing like this all the more fun knowing that it would be uncertain as to who the winner would truly be.

Trees blurring past the two, both racers neck and neck as they slid across the moss slicked tree trunks, leaping and ducking to avoid oncoming branches in a desperate clamor to become the victor.

"This is it" Leon said to himself, bracing for the jump as the finish line came within sight. First one to 'snag the rag' claims the victory.

Leaping through the air, his eyes closed as his thoughts turned to the pure thrill he felt upon the brink of success. He could taste it! This was the taste of VICTORY...

But if that was true, then why did victory taste like dirt?

And then he came to realize an important truth.

He'd landed face first into the ground, with his prize being a mouthful of dirt.

"I win" Claire stated, grinning cheekily as the girl looked upon the nude dude upside down, hanging from a tree branch by her legs, displaying the symbol of her victory clutched tightly within the grasp of her fingers.

"*Pffuht*... Oh that is total bull! You must've cheated" Leon snapped, spitting out remnants of dirt from his mouth as he accused the Jungle Girl of breaking the rules of the race.

"As if, Leon. I beat you fair and square" Claire cockily replied smugly.

"Yeah right! I was able to keep up by power and sheer strength alone. There's no way you could've beaten me without cheating" Leon argued upon picking himself up from the ground, steadfast in his belief that victory should've been rightfully his.

"Keep moaning all you want, it's all just a sign that Women are better than Men" Claire commented slyly, her smile growing as she teased the sore loser over his loss.

"While you boys are all brawn and no brains, us Girls have finesse, speed and a woman's intuition that makes men irrelevant" Claire added cheerfully, not getting enough of just how good victory tasted when the sore loser still continued to revel in their saltiness.

And Leon right now was in MAXIMUM SALTINESS!

"You say that, but you forget that Jill seems to be the one thing standing in the way of women's superiority" Leon counter argued, the two knowing that Jill's survival skills were... Well there's no real way of putting this gently, so to be blunt the two of them knew that she outright just plain SUCKED when it came to being a Jungle Girl, let alone one as seasoned as Claire.

"For now maybe. But with my guidance and if she decided to just go naked, I think she's be able to kick your butt just as easily as I can" Claire answered, flipping herself right side up onto the ground.

"Fat chance. I might not be as used to the whole Jungle hunting thing as you are but you gotta admit, I'm closer to being on par with you than the other girls are" Leon remarked, attempting to save face by virtue of a 'better by comparison' argument.

"I dunno, Becca might not look it, but she's a pretty strong girl. Strong enough to whoop your skinny butt any day" Claire replied, placing her hands on her hips, prideful of just how far Becca had come in the time in which she adapted to the way of the Jungle given her passionate bubbly nature and innate childlike curiosity to try something new.

"Is that a challenge?" Leon asked, a cocky grin appearing on his face for the chance of seeing whether or not Claire's faith in the bubbly girl was misplaced.

"You're on!" Claire affirmed, ready for any opportunity to prove that females rule over their male counterparts.

"I think Becca said she was gonna go off and pick some herbs over by the ravine where we went looking for Treasure a while back" the Redfield girl added, motioning the nude Kennedy to follow her as they sought out Becca to settle the score in the eternal battle of Men v Women... (Spoiler alert, Women are winning XD)

XXX

* * *

Sitting at her same little corner of the beach. Overlooking the vast oceans once more as she exhaled a heavy sigh. Lamenting the days in which she had spent trapped on this humid tropical jungle island.

"Another day in paradise huh?" Jill sighed, speaking to herself. A quirk she found herself doing more often than she'd like to admit in recent days. The first sign of insanity for some perhaps, but for Jill she'd long since passed that threshold and instead walked on a tightrope between 'barely holding it together' and 'BONKERS BETTY, LETS GO CRAZY!'.

The latter of which Jill desperately wanted to contain within.

Either way, the girl's mind was too preoccupied with a swell of thoughts regarding her little adventures she had with her friends.

The fore front of which being the Map Coordinates that she had initially found written by Langdon Alger... Whoever he was.

There had to have been more to it than a simple game. What would he have to gain from a such a foolish venture lest he just so happened to prepare a silly little scavenger hunt as a means of entertaining children or something similar?

Especially given Umbrella's apparent interest in something on the Island.

Whatever it was, Jill suspected that there was something more to this 'Fortune' than anybody knows. And it weighed upon her knowing that with the knowledge of what The Fortune actually was, let alone where it was located would only further put her in a position without a bargaining chip to get her off this Island.

Then of course came the realization that if she did manage to bargain her way off this Island, what would happen to Chris and Claire? Would Umbrella just shoot them and be done with it, or would they be as they were in safety? More to the point what about Leon and Becca? If their responses during her attempts to teach them a lesson in etiquette were anything to go by then it seemed like they wouldn't want to come with her back to civilization and just stay nude in the jungle for the rest of their lives.

Sure, Jill wanted out of there as soon as possible but to leave some of her life long friends behind was something she didn't feel comfortable with. Sure they might not have all agreed on everything together but she promised that no matter what happens, Becca and Leon would always come first and if they were in trouble, Jill would not hesitate to fight back and do all she could to help them.

And if she was to cut a deal with Umbrella then that could mean that if they get their way, her two friends could...

"No... I can't think like that" Jill muttered to herself, refusing to even fathom the possibility.

However those dark thoughts soon turned to her experiences within the Cave. That whisper she heard, a girl's voice.

' ** _give it back to me_** ' she whispered.

Those words circled inside Jill's mind, never once leaving her, drawing conclusions every which way and sideways just to find an answer. Wondering if maybe this girl might've had some connection to 'The Fortune', perhaps being some kind of Black Ops Umbrella experiment that caused her to become a ghost who haunted the island and was going to kill Jill for intruding in the place of her death, where her body crawled and died inside the cave.

It sounded far fetched but Jill could only fearfully speculate... Whether she wanted to or not.

Chirping noises suddenly gathered Jill's attention as a small Lemur had landed next to, snapping the Valentine girl out of her melancholic thoughts as she looked upon the tiny creature as it looked up at her. It's eyes expressing some form of distress before it began tugging on Jill's skirt.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jill snapped, lightly brushing the Lemur off her skirt, thinking that the little thing might be trying to figure out why a human wore clothes as its animalistic mind tried to set things straight by freeing her to be in the nude.

However it seemed that the little Lemur wouldn't give up, it now tugging at Jill's tube top as it attempted to pull her off back into the direction it had come from.

"Dammit get off!" Jill spat, angrily shoving the creature off her, the results of which left her a little more exposed than she'd like to be. The Lemur having pulled down her blue tube top as it fell to the ground, exposing Jill's boobs to the wild untamed nature of the jungle, briefly jiggling as they at last got free of her clothes.

Even if only for a moment, Jill quickly pulled the top back up, covering herself once more, blushing from embarrassment and thanking her Lucky Stars that nobody was around to see that, knowing full well that she'd never hear the end of it from the others.

That being said however it did feel... Kinda nice to be free. Even if it might've been just for a few seconds.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, Jill didn't want to dwell on nudity anymore, her thoughts now dominated by the small Lemur who was still looking at her with a pitiful expression on its face.

"Look, I don't have anything that you could possibly want, okay. So just go somewhere else" Jill sighed, wondering why she was wasting her breath speaking to a creature that couldn't possibly understand her.

Although from the way in which it lingered, shooting her another pitiful glance, Jill simply wished to return to her beach side brooding and be in peace as the Lemur slowly traversed out of her sight, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

XXX

* * *

"Uh... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all" Becca murmured to herself as she walked through the 'Death Zone', lost and alone.

Whereas the Jungle before looked lush and verdant with green beauty, filled to the brim with trees and plantations blossoming and breathing the land new life. Beyond the Death Zone, this place was marked with death.

The further she traveled, the density of the jungle had given way to a dead land. The dirt soon displaying early remnants of sand, light red in coloration, the trees withered and frail, having long since lost its leaves, and any fruits and other plant life long since gone with only blackened leaves being left behind.

While visibility might've been a plus. On the other hand, Becca was unnerved by the amount of familiar looking trees and surroundings only serving to make her unnerved as she heard dissonant noises on the edges of earshot. The pitter patter of footsteps running quickly behind her, the breeze of the wind blowing gently against her skin, chilling her to the bone as the girl tried to shut out the mere thought that she could easily die out here and nobody would ever know.

And it didn't help that she suddenly had a grim reminder of the fact that Claire mentioned how she heard growling noises coming from there. Becca might've been quick on her feet, but she doubted that she could outrun a wild animal in its own territory where it could comfortably hunt her with ease.

The sounds still haunted her ears. Listening to the distant footsteps growing ever closer, confirming that Becca was most certainly not alone out here. Easy prey for the pickings of a particularly hungry predator.

Stopping in her tracks, Becca paused to think for a moment. Feverishly hoping that she could use her brains to think of a way out of here, or failing that, find a way of letting the Nakeds know where she was so that perhaps she could lead them on the right track to either rescue her, assuming of course the beast that stalks the Death Zone doesn't just eat her then and there.

Eyes widening as she remembered what Jill had done back when they had all first arrived on the Island, Becca snapped off a bit of decayed tree branch and marked the exposed bark with an 'X' adding the letter 'B' beneath it as to indicate that this mark was left behind by her rather than it simply being an ancient marking from somebody else.

Sudden rustling from behind her jolted Becca into a defensive stance, holding the structurally weakened stick up like a sword as if it would protect her from whatever was stalking her, aware that her efforts might've been futile, but caring little so long as she could at least use it to buy her some time to run away.

Little did the 18 year old girl know that her Predator bore the grin of a jackal. Salaciously licking her lips as she held her spear in her left hand, poising the weapon like a javelin ready for the attack whilst holding bolas in her right hand. The perfect tools for the hunt.

Arching her shot perfecting, launching the spear with the trajectory designed to intimidate her target into a distracted stare. The momentary advantage presenting itself for the capture of her prey.

The spear jutted itself into the ground, serving its purpose in catching Becca off guard as she turned around to face the implanted spear in the ground before the sudden lunge from out of the dead trees as the Huntress began to swing the bolas around before gaining enough momentum to launch them into the air, flung within the blink of an eye as the bolas wrapped themselves around Becca's ankles, the girl falling to the floor by their impact, struggling to free herself and compartmentalize her thoughts as she tried to subdue the fear and decipher what it was that was attacking her.

The Huntress satisfied with her catch, slowly advanced upon the white girl she just caught, now seeking to claim her prey, satisfied to have had such a diverse change in hunt given her usual prey of wild animals in which she had experienced many times before. Never once having seen as much fear from her prey as she had done with this new girl trembling before her.

Even though it scared Becca to death, she craned her head to try and face her opponent, staring into the face of her captor and watching on as she saw this Huntress who bore the devil's grin look upon her like a starven wolf would look upon a wounded lamb. Slowly prowling closer as all Becca could do was scream.

XXX

* * *

Making her way back towards the huts, still thankful for small mercies that her blue tube top wasn't torn by that Lemur she encountered earlier, Jill's wandered the jungle still in deep thought, soon to be interrupted by the sight of Claire and Leon running towards her bearing a concerned look on their faces.

"Are you both alright? What's wrong?" Jill asked, a little worried for what had gotten her friends so spooked.

"It's Becca. We've lost her" Leon replied, panting given that he and Claire were likely running up and down the Island looking for the girl.

"Lost her? What are you talking about? I thought she said she was gonna be over by the ravine looking for herbs" Jill spoke, wondering just how far Becca could've wandered off for her to elude even Claire's expert hunting skills.

"I know, but she's not there. We've still got Chris searching the area just in case, but we think something might've happened to her" Leon remarked, his tone airing on the side of seriousness with the possibility that one of his friends could be in danger.

"Then we better get moving. God knowing how much ground we've got to cover on this island" Jill stated in affirmation before the trio headed off to regroup with Chris.

'I swear, if this is just another one of Becca's idea for a joke I'm gonna give her one hell of a talking to" Jill thought to herself, sighing in lament of her torn state of mind to either yell at Becca for making everyone worry about her, or give the girl the biggest hug in the world.

Though Becca might've been bright and bubbly, she was still young. And Jill knew to take on a supportive role if her friends truly needed her.

A short while later upon regrouping with Chris by the ravine, the four of them scouted the area leading them down into the verdant green jungle, the path in which Jill had noticed the two nude Redfields becoming noticeably more on edge the further they traveled.

It was only by the paths end that Jill had figured out the reason why.

The Death Zone.

"No... Don't tell me she walked into... Oh god" Jill murmured, covering her mouth with the palms of her hands, dreading the worst as to what might've happened to Becca.

"If she's in there then she's a goner" Claire muttered softly, catching the ire of the Valentine girl who immediately turned around to face the nude Redfield girl with a stern expression on her face.

"Don't say things like that!" Jill snapped, intolerant of the mere thought Claire would even consider giving up on Becca after coming this far.

"Jill, there's something dangerous in there! Something powerful enough to be able to kill some of the toughest beasts we've ever seen. We're able to survive, but there's a difference between survival and walking into a predator's territory" Claire replied, unsure of herself given the precarious position in where it came down to either letting their caution of the Death Zone override their decision to find Becca. Or instead go in there and risk being torn apart by whatever beast lay within.

"And you're willing to just leave Becca to die in there?" Jill asked rhetorically, her icy tone expressing the disgust over such cowardice.

"No. But I'm just saying that going in alone is suicide" Claire answered, frustratingly sighing.

"Then stay here if you want. But nobody, and I mean NOBODY ever hurts my friend. so if nobody here is gonna go in and save her then I WILL!" Jill snarled, fists clenched and her eyes displaying an unbridled look of determination that left her friends unsettled that one who was the least skilled to survive in the Jungle was the girl who had the biggest bravado to tackle the beast head on to save her friend, Storming off into the Death Zone without hesitation.

"Wait!" Chris called out, stopping the Valentine girl from walking any further, turning around to face the nude Redfield before he spoke again.

"If you think that there might be a chance that Becca's still alive then we're coming with you" Chris added, resolving to move past his fear in spite of the dangers that lay ahead.

"We?" Leon queried sarcastically, wondering who decided that all of them would be coming along for the ride inside a deadly dangerous land where a dangerous beast had made its territory.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Claire teased, grinning slyly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Scared? No way" Leon retorted, Claire's smirk widening in satisfaction as she got the reaction she wanted out of the man, obviously still rattled from her quips about his male inferiority to her female superiority.

"Then lets get going" Jill commanded, gesturing her friends to follow her into the deadly unknown.

XXX

* * *

"Oh man... This place has seen better days" Leon commented, looking around at the dead trees and flora around him.

"In fact it looks like some of this stuff was burned to a crisp actually" Leon added, examining some of the singed remains that had been left to decay the further The Nakeds had traveled into the Death Zone.

"The Beast must've done this" Chris spoke up.

"What?" Jill asked, confused as to how an animal could be able to burn an entire forests worth of jungle shrubbery.

"Think about it, the reason why it must be so strong is because it could breathe fire. So it must've burned off a whole chunk of the jungle to mark its territory" Chris reasoned, the response to which from Jill was of course less than receptive to such a theory.

"Look I might not be a big expert on Jungle animals. But I don't think that it could breathe fire Chris." Jill remarked, shooting down his theory.

"Woah, Guys! take a look at this" Claire called out, directing Chris and Jill's attention towards the red rock cavern a little beyond the dead forest, the sparse open wasteland giving view to nothing but red sand and other rocky structures off in the distance.

"Looks like we might've found our Becca" Leon postulated as the group had drawn nearer to the cave.

"Okay, we've gotta be careful around here. If there is a 'Beast' lurking around somewhere then whoever goes in is gonna have to-" Jill began speaking before being interrupted.

"Not it!" Leon exclaimed.

"Not it!" Claire exclaimed.

"Not it!" Chris exclaimed.

"Dang!" Jill cursed, too late to object to being the first one to investigate into another dark scary cave that would probably end up with her having another ghostly encounter.

But... Becca's life was on the line here. So in the interest of finding her friend, Jill did everything in her power to buck up and suppress that fear in order to keep focused on finding Becca and making sure she's safe.

However to Jill's surprise, the Cave looked lived in, the darkness illuminated by a fire, slightly dimmed, yet not entirely extinguished. In any case it allowed for a decent amount of visibility for Jill to examine her surroundings inside, spotting what looked to be animal skins and items such as sticks, rocks and bits and pieces of plants strewn over the floor. The Cave wasn't anywhere near as deep as the last one Jill had been in, and thankfully one which wasn't haunted by a ghostly presence.

Unfortunately, Becca wasn't among the discarded possessions that laid about the cave.

Turning her attention to the wall Jill found paintings scrawled across the cave walls. Artwork detailing a group of people standing before a cave surrounded by lines, the story line of the artwork continuing as it displayed what Jill assumed was the inside of a cave where a spirit figure appeared in the center, the small outline of breasts indicating that the figure was female in appearance, leading Jill to the next painting which showcased a swirling vortex that consumed those inside the cave before the cave paintings ended with nothing but a depiction of the cave itself, undisturbed by anybody around it.

"Well that's morbid" Leon commented up from behind Jill.

"AAAHH!" Jill screamed, surprised by Leon The Nakeds suddenly showing up from behind her without warning.

"Doesn't look like she's in here. But take a look at all this stuff. Whoever lives here might be another Hunter" Leon remarked, examining the materials that littered the ground.

"Or Huntress" Claire chimed, earning a deadpan look from the nude Kennedy.

"That means that there's probably someone else living out here and we never even knew it" Chris brought up, wondering just how long it might've been since they'd seen another human prior to Jill, Leon and Becca's arrival.

"Well with how old these cave paintings look, maybe they're gone. I mean if what it says is true then maybe that ghost girl wiped out all the tribe members" Jill speculated, somewhat disturbed by the fact that she had perhaps barely avoided death by the Ghost Girl when she walked inside her cave.

"Since when did you start believing in Ghosts?" Leon queried skeptically, knowing that Jill was usually the one to shoot down the paranormal explanation in any given situation.

"I uh... Well I mean, it makes sense doesn't it? The vortex was probably representing the fire that burned down the trees, and the ghost girl was probably something like a Sky Goddess or something" Jill stated, blushing of embarrassment as she fumbled to bluff answer her way out of Leon's ill timed jokes given how she swore that she truly did see a Ghost Girl inside that cave.

"But if that's true, then why is this fire still going? And why are all these tools just lying around?" Chris asked.

"That's a good question. I can only guess that maybe one of them might still be alive" Jill hypothesized.

"The Last of the Lost Tribe huh" Claire commented to no one in particular, thinking for a moment just who could've lived out here if they were the last of their people if the cave painting was any sort of accurate depiction.

"Come on, we're wasting daylight. We should get back to finding Becca" Jill affirmed, once again taking a leadership position as she sought to forget the macabre cave paintings, hoping that whoever lived here wouldn't disturb her or her friends if they were still around.

XXX

* * *

The Nakeds continued to walk the red sands of the desert area, surprised at how big the island truly was as they traveled across the sand while the hot sun beamed down upon them. Chris, Claire and Leon seemingly fine with it while Jill found the blistering heat unbearable, her clothes once more sticking to her skin uncomfortably.

The four eventually came across a small settlement of straw huts and tents, the place adorned with similar shrines that had cordoned off the Death Zone from the rest of the jungle scattered about alongside rocks surrounding a bed of sticks which was likely used to ignite a fire within the epicenter.

"This has gotta be it. The place where the Lost Tribe used to live" Chris spoke as the group approached the outskirts of the settlement.

"Becca might be in one of these huts. Take a look around the place and lets search the place" Jill commanded authoritatively, The four Nakeds splitting up as they fanned out and searched through the huts and tents, finding little more than animal skins and the bones of animals that had become either food or materials.

Taking a look into her third tent had Jill finally found what she was looking for.

Suspended by a thick wooden pole set up like a spit roast, Jill bore witness to the muffled shouts of Becca tied to the pole from her waist while her hands and feet were tied together, the 18 year old girl struggling to escape as she tried to push her naked body out of her bonds, her words muffled by the rag tied around her mouth that gagged her from speaking.

"Becca hold on!" Jill spoke out, just about to walk over and release her friend before suddenly being yanked out of the tent before the sudden impact of something wooden slammed against her head, followed up by a something else kicking Jill off her feet, landing back first onto the red sand. Barely able to process what was going on before the sight of a spear came in at breakneck speeds, stabbing itself into the ground mere centimeters away from her head. Eyes widened and her heart pounding like a jungle drum as she saw a dark skinned figure come into view.

"How dare you defile my people's sacred land!" she seethed, Jill's eyes coming into focus as the dark skinned figure's appearance came into greater clarity as she stared into the eyes of pure hatred.

She was completely in the nude. Her naked body and face painted with white tribal paint, her wrists. arms and legs decorated with tribe ornamented bracelets as well as her waist adorned by a string holding a sheath for a crude knife, her chest displaying her necklace made of sharpened animal teeth. Her expression of seething anger had not diminished in the time it took for Jill to analyze the Tribal girl, her eyes exchanging the very sentiment of ' _I AM GOING TO KILL YOU_ '.

The dark skinned girl drew her knife from its sheath before jumping onto the comparatively pale white girl, aggressively pressuring the knife against Jill's neck as the Tribal Girl had her pinned down, caught like a fly in a spider's web. Her angry glare meeting Jill's frightened blue eyes before the nude dark skinned tribal girl had finally introduced herself.

"By the blood of the Nakhoma Tribe, I Sheva, the Savage Nymph will KILL YOU trespasser!"

 **A/N: XD HAI NAKED GIRLS AND GUYS!**

 **Did somebody order a cliffhanger? XD**

 **^^ I wanted to do something epic and I hope that I delivered it because it was kinda fun doing all this stuff. But at the same time I wanted to keep it funny and stuff so it doesn't get too dark and edgy.**

 **Anyway now we have the new girl Sheva coming into the series, I liked her in RE5 (in terms of character, not when she's using all my items DX) and I loved the idea of making her a tribal girl since I always loved how she looked in that costume (especially in some nude pics of her X#3) so I decided that I would add her into the story.**

 **^^ I also added in a little tease of Jill getting a taste for being nude after letting her boobs free. It might've just been a little tease, but one that I think might make a few people happy to know that she might secretly like being naked after getting a taste of it in this chapter.**

 **^^ Anyway I hope you read this in the nude because if you're like me, then being nude is the BEST and ONLY way to read stories, especially if they're about people being naked XD.**

 **See ya next time Naked Readers for the conclusion to our little two parter ^^**


	6. UPDATE & ANSWER SESSION

Jungle Fever Answer Session Update Thingie

^^ Hai Naked Girls and Guys! Pure here.

^^ Anyway just letting you all know that this project isn't gonna be abandoned, I love this story too much to do that XD

If you're wondering where Episode 6 is then I can tell you that its all outlined and ready to be worked on, but as of recently I've been doing a lot of stuff over on Deviant Art involving my artwork, as well as other stories (Some original like with my story PSYCHO-SNAP!) and some with other DA users like the Collaboration Project Bare Squadron, a Star Wars Nudist fic written by Travolore.

^^ Anyway a lot of my time was currently being eaten away by another story called Remember Why You Fear Me which I'm writing for my friend Shane Emeraldwing on Deviant Art which I've been really passionate about.  
Buuuuuut I don't wanna leave all you guys hanging since you're probably wondering where this story is so to hold you girls and guys over for a little bit I'm gonna do a bit of an answer session to give an answer to some of the questions you've been asking in the reviews section

^^ Sooo anyway leeeeets GO!

 _Where are you? And when will Jill finally stop wearing those clothes?_

^^ Well I'm still here you silly billy XD And of course the inevitable question of will Jill ever stop wearing clothes?

*ZIP* ^^ My lips are sealed... But given my hints that I've dropped throughout the story. I think you all know where I'm going with this.

 _Do you plan to add Ada Wong to your story?_

^^ Oh believe me I've got plans for Ada Wong. She's definitely gonna appear at some point, but that's gonna be a while before she finally makes an appearance. XD I mean c'mon. Who wouldn't love to see Ada Wong in the nude?

^^ Well only two questions at this stage but none the less I hope you guys have the answers you seek. I am gonna be working on Episode 6 in tandem with my other projects so while progress might be a little sluggish, it is being worked on, and unlike Episode 5 its not gonna be nearly as long of a chapter ^^ Sooo hopefully it won't take too long.

XD Anyway I'll see ya later Naked Readers.


	7. Episode 6: Sheva! The Savage Nymph

Jungle Fever

Episode 6: Sheva! The Savage Nymph

Time slowed to a crawl as Jill stared death in the face. Her end to be met by the sharpened end of a spear, stared down upon by a dark skinned girl who held nothing but disgust and rage behind her cold vindictive glare piercing Jill's soul while her arms arched back for the inevitable strike that would seal her fate. Abject terror gripping the Valentine girl as she saw reflected in the tribal girl's eyes her weakness staring right back at her, the helplessness that kept her imprisoned by invisible chains tightly latching her body into a state of immobility, lying in wait for death to claim her.

 **"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**

Her vision blurred by the stinging sweat, Jill watched on as the dark skinned tribal girl was rammed into her side by a figure much larger in size, knocking her off her feet before the tribal girl made a quick recovery, managing to pivot her hands and feet onto all fours while she cancelled out the momentum of the impact, skidding across the red sand before coming to a halt and gritting her teeth, growling before she had arisen, glaring daggers into her enemy.

"Jill! Find Becca and get her out of here! I'll try and hold her off" Chris called out, the Valentine girl still paralyzed by fear, remained frozen, her beating heart erratic while her eyes had focused on the nude Tribal Girl clashing with Chris as each combatant charged at each other once more. Locked in combat in a tight grapple whilst both struggled for control.

Digging her fingers into the ground, attempting to summon up any kind of strength that would endow her the will to move, Jill sprung herself up from the red sand and into a sprint, desperately ignoring her fear as she pelted inside the tent where Rebecca had hung bound and gagged.

"MFF! Jff-ll b-cffl!" Becca attempted to exclaim, her words muffled by the rag tightly covering her mouth, the bubbly girl at last breathing in a breath of fresh air as Jill removed the rag and began to untie her.

"Jill be careful! This girl's dangerous!" Becca exclaimed between gasps for air, stating the obvious while continuing to thrash around in an attempt to loosen her restraints.

"Yeah, I noticed. Now come on! We've got to get our asses in gear" Jill replied brusquely, liberating her nude friend from captivity before the two ran out of the tent to witness the ensuring fight between Chris and the Tribal Girl. The two locked in battle, the dark skinned Tribal Girl having since recovered her spear while the Nude Redfield man wrestled for dominant control over the weapon to disarm his opponent.

With a roar of unbridled rage the Tribal Girl rushed forward, thrusting her spear poised for the kill, skillful dodges on Chris's part allowing him to counterattack as he maneuvers his body away from her weapon, taking hold of the spear and delivering a swift kick against her body, the two combatants pull away from their direct confrontation before the Tribal Girl opted for another relentless assault.

This time using her spear as a staff, changing up her tactics upon seeing two other opponents make their intrusion.

"Cavalry's here!" Leon called out, announcing both his and Claire's presence as they came running to Chris's aid against their unknown enemy.

"Listen girl, I don't know who you are, but I hope you're ready for a beatdown! Because nobody hurts one of our friends" Claire threatened, the nude girl cracking her knuckles in preparation for her promise of delivering the Tribal Girl a beatdown.

"Foolish Trespassers! I am a Huntress, a warrior to be feared. Do not even think your skills are worthy of challenging the last of the Nakhoma Tribe, let alone defeating me" the dark skinned Tribal Girl sneered, readying her spear as she spun the weapon ready to take on multiple opponents.

"Is that so? Then get ready! Uh.. What's your name again?" Leon asked, ready and waiting with a witty retort to her harsh words only to realise that he couldn't follow up his snarky comeback if he didn't know this girl's name.

"I am Sheva! Sheva The Savage Nymph... And by the blood of my Tribe, I will kill any who trespass upon our sacred lands" Sheva replied, her pride mixed with vitriol as she glared daggers into Leon as if choosing her targets and prioritizing him as the first one to take down.

"Feel free to try it Tribal Girl. But there's three of us and only one of you!" Claire remarked, pointing out the fact that Sheva was outnumbered and even in spite of her spear, she couldn't possibly take all three of them at once.

"Enough talk! Our battle begins NOW!" Sheva commanded, her eyes now focusing in on her targets.

"I'll take her on!" Claire exclaimed, sprinting towards her opponent, leaping into the air with a jumpkick ready to greet the dark skinned tribal girl with a foot to the face. Sheva quickly managing to evade Claire's attack spinning her spear with a strike against her back, caning her across the bare skin before Leon saw his moment of opportunity present itself while Sheva recovered from her offensive strike against the nude Redfield Girl.

"Now we've gotcha!" Leon remarked, absolutely certain that he would be victorious as he clenched his fist ready to slug Sheva across the face. Sheva turning to face Leon with her spear poised in a defensive position crouching down as Leon swung his fist towards her before Sheva counterattacked by using the swing of her spear to trip him up and the resulting impact of her spear against his ankles sending him falling to the floor.

Spinning her spear upright as Sheva arose from the red sand, standing ready to deliver the final blow as she raised her spear ready for a downward stab, a swift kick to the side of her body sent her away from Leon before the tribal girl made a swift recovery by landing on the ground on all fours, looking upward to see a vengeful glare from Claire having recovered from her caning.

"Don't you dare touch him bitch!" Claire snarled, taking off into another sprint, moving at almost inhuman speeds all the while Sheva swearing she saw Claire's eyes flash red for a moment as she looked into the face of a girl who held unbridled fury in her eyes, making it quite clear that Sheva's last attack on Leon was personal for her.

Following up with another swift attack, ready to give Sheva a good punt in the face for attacking her friend Sheva pounced towards the nude Redfield Girl, pinning her down onto the red sand while Sheva slid her legs over Claire's body, restraining her arms to the ground and following up with a powerful headbutt, leaving Claire to see STARS.

Watching on as spectators, Jill and Becca could only look on in shock as they bore witness to the finesse and combat prowess of the Nakhoma Tribe Huntress take out their friends almost effortlessly.

"We've gotta do something! They're getting their butts kicked!" Becca exclaimed worryingly, wanting to help out even despite the fear she felt at the hands of her captor, let alone facing Sheva in a direct fight.

"We're not down and out yet! Chris hasn't let us down before, and I have faith that he'll show this girl what happens when you mess with us!" Jill replied reassuringly, her faith in the nude Redfield man not misplaced given how the last time she was under attack he managed to save him from an armed Umbrella soldier. So by comparison fighting a tribal girl regardless of ability should be a walk in the park.

The two combatants rushed into another combat lock, Chris clearly dominating in strength as he slowly pried Sheva's spear away from her. Sheva swiftly kicking his legs out from under him as she regained control, pinning him down with the side of her spear pressuring down upon his neck as she crawled across his naked body.

"The Warrior falls!" Sheva seethed, grinning maliciously as she claimed her victory, reaching down for her knife attached to her waist ready for the kill.

"The Warrior Rises!" Chris retorted, using the opportunity provided by Sheva's moment of concentration being broken by her reaching for her knife by delivering a powerful kick to her abdomen, sending the girl flying back followed by a cheer from the two girls onlooking the fight.

"YAY! You go Chris! KICK HER BUTT!" Becca cheered, bouncing around with her attempts at kung fu kicking to further emphasize her moral support.

But it wasn't over yet! Sheva landing on all fours, sliding against the ground as she dug her fingernails into the ground, before glaring daggers into her opponent, standing upright as her expression slowly shifted, eyes drawn to the red sand beneath her feet as the gleam of a cocky smirk began to form across her face.

"How rare... Today I face a true warrior, an opponent worthy of being slain by a Huntress of the Nakhoma Tribe" Sheva chuckled devilishly, slowly advancing towards the nude Redfield man with an air of confidence about her

Staring confusedly at the formerly hostile Tribal Girl, Chris maintained his guard, but was however curious as to why Sheva had suddenly gone from her aggressive behavior to a much calmer demeanor.

"Oh... Such a shame you were not born into my Tribe. You and I would have made for the perfect Chosen Lovers" Sheva remarked slyly as she walked ever closer to her target.

"What the hell is she doing?" Jill muttered angrily, unsure of why she felt so hostile towards Sheva's sultry behavior while the Tribal Girl's nude body had come ever closer to Chris's.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, confused as to why his enemy now apparently loved him.

"You heard me Foolish Warrior. Do you not find my body beautiful?" Sheva queired, her tone of voice alluring whilst she gently swayed her hips sexily whilst sliding her middle and index fingers across her naked body, tracing them across her breasts and towards her lips, now adorned by a foxy grin.

"I, uhh..." Chris stammered, in no way lying to himself that the dark skinned Tribal Girl was a beautiful lady.

Strong, confident and with a Warriors Instinct. A Huntress of the Jungle and above all else a beautiful woman whose body commanded great strength as it did the nimble athletic build he found so attractive.

And among Sheva's sultry seductions came a girl not too far off, looking at the Tribal Girl with a clenched fist. Jill's anger boiling up at Sheva's obvious attempts at getting him to lower his guard. The Valentine Girl's rage doubled by the way in which Jill saw Chris considering all of what Sheva had said, something deep inside Jill despising Sheva's attempts to flaunt her nude body as a means of attracting Chris towards her.

"Do not deny it Foolish Warrior. Just the two of us... We could be so good together" Sheva spoke, sliding her hands down her body, grinning as she could see the growing rage of Chris's female friend who wore such strange garments, recognising that though the Foolish Warrior was strong, his allies on the other hand were not.

Noticing the nude Redfield Man slowly starting to become erect, slyly grinning a sultry smile, Sheva simply extended her arm as she used her fingers to signal the infatuated Chris to come into her embrace.

"Come... Kiss me Foolish Warrior!" Sheva commanded salaciously, licking her lips seductively as Chris did as he was ordered.

"CHRIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Don't listen to that slut! She's trying to steal you from me- I MEAN TRYING TO STEAL YOU FROM US!" Jill yelled out, stammering briefly with a light blush on her cheeks, clearly exacerbated by the situation while her mind delivered the message clear as day that she needed to act now before Chris walked into an obvious trap.

Snatching up a nearby stone beside the tent from which Becca was held captive within, Jill summoned all the strength she could in her right arm, slugging the rock with a powerful throw, hoping to show this Sheva girl that she wasn't anywhere near as powerful or cunning as she claimed to be.

Unfortunately for Jill however, she was never exactly the best when it came to sports such as baseball.

 ***SMACK!***

"OOF!" Chris exclaimed upon the impact of a small stone to the side of his head, falling to the ground and into unconsciousness all the while Jill and Becca gasped in horror.

"OH MY GOD! CHRIS! I'M SORRY!" Jill shouted, internally kicking herself for hitting the wrong target, worried sick that she might've accidentally killed him with a throw like that.

Sinking deeper and deeper into her self loathing, Jill could only watch in shock as Sheva had recovered her spear and turned her attention towards the Valentine girl. Jill only snapped out of her thoughts by a voice that had finally decided to speak up beside her.

"AAAGH! I've had enough of this! I'm going in!" Becca cried out in frustration, grabbing a long stick and deciding that enough was enough, and that the time for action was now! the Nude Girl charging headlong into battle to face her opponent.

"WAIT! Rebecca come back!" Jill called out, to no avail as it looked that Becca was dead set in defeating Sheva after all the pain she'd caused everyone, not even responding to the usage of her proper name.

"AHH-Li-Li-Li-Li-Li-Li-Li-Li-Li-Li" Becca announced, making her battle cry heard as she charged into battle, poising her stick into a staff ready to get into a fearsome battle of staff to staff combat of EPIC PROPORTIONS! Each step bringing her closer to her opponent. The outcome? determined only by skill and skill alone... Nothing but determination and the will to survive allowing Becca the strength to fight on another day, the pure rule of the Jungle at its finest.

"RAAARGH!" Becca roared, now face to face with her opponent, stick now at the ready as she wielded her weapon of choice like a staff, looking into the eyes of her Tribal opponent ready to defeat her powerful enemy.

 ***tap***

With a light tap against her stick the weapon had dropped limply to the ground beside Becca to her left, a goofy grin forming on the nude girl's face as she had been so easily defeated while Sheva bore an apathetic look towards Rebecca's efforts to challenge her, even compared to the defeated Claire and Leon who at least put up a fight, pathetic as it might've been.

"Whoops! Ah-heh heh... Uh... See ya!" Becca stammered, chuckling nervously before slowly sliding her way back behind Jill away from the scary Tribal Girl who had managed to defeat Chris, Claire and Leon with ease.

"Pathetic trespassers! All who have stood before a Huntress of the Nakhoma Tribe have failed" Sheva spat, disgusted by the mere presence of The Nakeds on her people's sacred land, expressing disappointment that they even failed to put up an honorable fight as many Tribes had done before as they went up in battle against the esteemed Nakhoma Tribe.

"The Stupid Boy! He is not a Warrior. Merely a Fool masquerading to be more than he truly is" Sheva remarked icily, looking over to Leon as he struggled to rise from his fallen position, merely watching as Sheva insulted him with her disgust.

"The Girl, She would make for a fine Huntress. But if only she would not follow the Stupid Boy so much. Because of him, her skills will always pale compared to mine! Making her the inferior Huntress" Sheva stated coldly, this time turning her attention to Claire, the nude Redfield Girl only able to reply with a growl, wanting to put this bitch in her place, however lacking the energy to get up and fight back.

"And the Child... Tiny little girl who thought she could slay a mighty beast. Stupid little girl! Not even worth fighting" Sheva spoke pointedly, making her disappointment no secret as she spoke of Becca's foolishness when she charged forth into battle without even a strategy to speak of, let alone the combat skills necessary to defeat her.

"The Foolish Warrior. How perfect he and I could be together. Such a shame he associates himself with the likes of you!" Sheva commented bitterly, pointing her finger accusingly towards Jill for her associative presence being the one element that held Chris back from being within her grasp.

"You who are the weakest of them all! A Princess too delicate to even dream of being a Huntress of the Jungle" Sheva stated coldly, her words earning the ire of the Valentine Girl who decided that in the face of adversity and fear, she would confront the nude Tribal Girl in a last stand for all that she'd done to hurt her friends.

"Oh really? Then your Tribe mustn't be quite as powerful as you say it is if you're the only one left" Jill retorted, masking her fear with bravado, determined to at least die with dignity.

"DEFILER! You dare dishonor my Tribe!? What would a weak willed princess like you compare to a Huntress of the Nakhoma Tribe?!" Sheva roared angrily, Jill clearly touching a sore spot for her in regards to her lost tribe.

"I am NOT weak!" Jill seethed, white knuckled from clenching her fists tightly as she held back the unbridled rage summoned up by Sheva's insult.

"You speak lies Tresspasser! I have watched you from the wilderness. Stalking my prey as I witnessed your cowardice upon trying to live the life of a Jungle Huntress, when deep down you know that you are little more than a frightened, pampered little princess" Sheva snapped, digging deeply into the subconscious as she sought to metaphorically strip Jill completely naked. As if to bare her inner anxieties and doubts with no psychological mask for Jill to hide behind.

Each insulting remark incising that little bit deeper, the two girls verbal sparring inducing a battle fought not with crude weaponry, but instead with the pure soul that lay beneath the surface layer.

"Look, I might not be a survival expert by any means, but if maintaining my sanity and the fact that I'm still alive means anything, then I am NOT a pampered princess" Jill sneered, disgusted by the mere notion that she was given any kind of luxury in such a primitive place, especially after all she'd been through.

"Then why do you wear such pristine garments?" Sheva asked, pointing towards Jill's clothes.

"If you were a true Jungle Huntress you should be NAKED! Free and primal like the very animals that roam the jungle!" she added bluntly, glaring at Jill's clothes with disgust, even having half a mind to tear them from her body and burn them for good measure, only stopped by the fact that by doing so would make Jill disgrace all Jungle Huntresses everywhere for her weakness.

"UGH! DOES EVERYBODY I MEET ON THIS ISLAND HAVE TO CRITICIZE THE FACT THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE NAKED?" Jill exclaimed frustratedly, her words by some bizarre power stirring up the beaten down nudists who though still too defeated to stand against the nude Tribal Girl could at least attest to Sheva's point as well as Jill's frustrated question.

"YES!" Everybody excluding Jill shouted in reply, the Valentine girl dejectedly groaning as her gaze fell to the ground, once again lamenting the fact that even in serious circumstances her disposition of wearing clothes was always going to make her the subject of comedy in any given situation.

"Ugh... Look, you're Tribeswoman yes? So obviously your gonna be bound to some kind of warrior rituals or code or whatever right?" Jill asked, getting things back on topic as the light reprieve had concluded, the serious nature of the situation now returning as Jill began to see how she could get her friends and herself out of this situation.

"Hmph... You may be weak, but at least you are not stupid. But yes, we are bound to a code. The way of the Huntress" Sheva replied

"Then we're gonna settle this right here, right now!" Jill snapped defiantly, standing her ground only to receive an audible gasp from Becca behind her.

"Jill don't! She'll kill you!" Becca exclaimed fearfully, her worries only further increased by a malicious chuckle from the dark skinned Tribal Girl.

"You defeat a Jungle Huntress like me? Doubtful. I could defeat you even without my spear" Sheva cockily remarked, placing one hand on her hip as her body language expressed her overconfidence in her abilities... Overconfidence that Jill hoped would be to Sheva's downfall.

"You wanna put that to the test?" Jill inquired, attempting to level the playing field for herself if to even grant her the slightest chance of winning this uphill battle.

"Hmph... As you wish Princess" Sheva replied sardonically, letting her spear fall to the ground upon disarming herself of her primary weapon before returning her attention to her weakling opponent who seemed serious about their confrontation.

"If you wish to confront me in battle Princess be warned that I will not relent until I show you just how weak you truly are" Sheva stated firmly, intimidating the Valentine girl who's fear was shared among the her nudist friends who had began to stir from their immobile positions, struggling to even move after the utter ass kicking they'd received from Sheva moments ago.

"If those are your terms, then these are mine... If I win, you leave me and my friends alone! And in addition you'll apologize for every single cut and bruise you've caused us... And I want you to do it sincerely!" Jill stated authoritatively, Sheva's face bearing a deadpan expression upon Jill's last few words reminding Sheva more of her mother than somebody in a life or death situation.

"Is she always like this?" Sheva queried towards the fallen Nakeds.

"Lady, you don't even know the half of it" Leon remarked exasperatedly, finding a small rock thrown closely to his head before looking up to see Jill glaring daggers at him as she juggled a rock within her hands, silently threatening to throw it again should he speak out of turn again.

"So what do you say? These terms sound fair to you Sheva?" Jill asked, turning to face the dark skinned Tribal Girl who's smug expression had remained upon her features, stemming from her confidence that she could beat Jill with ease.

"Very well Princess, I will accept your terms" Sheva affirmed, her tone sly as she had the look of a woman who knew that even before their fight started, she'd already won.

"You there! Foolish Child! Construct a battle arena from the rocks around the fire pit!" Sheva commanded, looking towards Becca upon barking her authoritative commands towards the nude girl who did as she was told, creating a circle pit from the stones she retrieved from the center of Sheva's Tribe's little fire pit, forming a small arena wherein Sheva and Jill would go head to head in their climatic battle.

Upon doing so, Becca had helped the other injured Nakeds to their feet, leading them over to their little 'spectators seats' where they would have a front row seat to the very obviously one sided battle.

"Ugh... C'mon we've gotta do something to help her?" Claire growled, the pain of Sheva's attacks still very present as pain shot throughout her body.

"Do not interrupt stupid girl!" Sheva snarled towards Claire, glaring at her to back off, all the while Claire raised her middle finger towards the Tribal Girl with a death glare matching Sheva's own.

"Jill are you sure about this? I mean, Sheva's really really strong and I don't want you to get hurt" Becca commented, her voice fraught with concern, worried for her friend's safety.

"I'll be fine Becca. I'm gonna make her sorry she ever messed with us"

"You sure about that Jill? That girl whipped the crap out of us, what chance do you think you're gonna have against her? Leon asked rhetorically, Jill looking towards him with a deadpan expression.

"Thanks Leon, your confidence in me is astounding" Jill remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the 'loving moral support' her friend was giving her.

"Hey, I'm not the one who just challenged a psycho Tribal Girl who just simultaneously kicked the crap out of us to a one on one fight, all I'm saying..." Leon replied, trailing off as he retorted with a casual expression before Jill's attention returned to her opponent.

"Are you ready to begin Princess?" Sheva asked, her nickname for Jill 'princess' being used in a sarcastic manner as she attempted to psyche out her opponent before the big fight began.

"Yes!" Jill spoke, determination ringing throughout her voice while internally her mind was screaming for her to stop and run away from the scary Tribal Girl who could and likely would kill her.

"FIGHT!" Sheva growled, using her left fist to beat her chest with two taps, signifying that the fight between the nude Jungle Huntress and the clothed Valentine Girl had begun.

The difference between the two girls was night and day. Sheva prowling like a predatory animal hungry for the slaughter, slowly circling the pit while Jill nervously stood her ground, aware of the sands of time slipping through her fingers as she knew that eventually somebody would make the first move.

"Here goes!" Jill said to herself, rushing into the fight, flsts clenched, arching her arm ready to slug the Tribal Girl across the face, her opponent grinning a malicious smile as she had easily intercepted Jill's attack, the two girls locked in combat before a struggle for dominance presented itself.

Sheva's grin widened, a devilishly gleeful expression began to grow as her eyes held a glint of amusement from the futile efforts Jill had gone to in order to make the first move, as if to say that she had a chance at defeated an esteemed Jungle Huntress like herself.

Jill's muscles strained to maintain the domineering grip she had become entangled with, Sheva clearly having trained for this sort of combat whilst Jill had quite obviously not been trained for fighting whatsoever. An uphill battle to be certain.

Still... Sheva had strength but Jill had brains. What was it that she could do to throw Sheva off balance?

"This match is over before it has even begun Princess. Now witness my full strength unfettered by weaponry. This is the Pure Freedom of all primal combat... Tooth and claw" Sheva spoke slyly, wrapping her arms around Jill's and throwing her to the ground, raising her left leg, ready to deliver a swift kick to Jill's rib cage before the Valentine girl summoned all the strength she could into her arms and propelled herself away from Sheva's fatal attack.

"So much for the brutality of the Nakhoma Tribe. If I am so weak, then why aren't you able to hit me?" Jill boasted, dodging Sheva's swift attack as she feigned confidence, scared as hell but relying on her usage of psychological tactics to keep Sheva distracted long enough to be able to find someway of outwitting the Tribal Girl through brains and cunning.

A difficult task to be certain, and one that to a skilled Jungle Huntress like Sheva would be no easy feat to accomplish given her combat skills were far in advance of Jill's own. But the shifting expression on Sheva's face from one of confidence to one of disgust told Jill all she needed that her attempts at psyching her out were getting results.

"STUPID PRINCESS! WEAK PRINCESS! Do not dare speak of my Tribe with your foul tongue you disgraceful Outsider!" Sheva snarled, like a moth to a flame, charging towards Jill with hatred in her eyes, Jill praying to the high heavens that she could time her dodges right, evading most of Sheva's oncoming assault, only sustaining a hit against her left shoulder.

Rubbing her shoulder, internally kicking herself for not following up with an attack of her own, Jill's mind quickly had to think up of another snide remark to keep this momentum up. Her strategy was working, but she needed more time to think up of something that'd be able to end this fight in one clear cut hit.

"What's the matter Tribal Girl? Is your inferiority complex showing? Ya know maybe you've finally met your match. I mean, I am a Princess like you said after all. Its only natural that I'm better than YOU" Jill remarked cockily, the mask of comedy hiding her fear, focusing on the adrenaline of the fight to distract her from the circumstances of her situation that because of each incising remark Sheva would more than likely beat her to death for her insolent remarks.

Letting out a beastly roar, Sheva charged towards Jill again, the Valentine girl taking a deep breath before she and Sheva had once again became locked in a grapple with one another, two forces pushing against each other for domination, determination marking both of their faces as they glared daggers into each other's eyes, all to the enthrallment of their nude spectators watching from the edge of their seats.

"Gotta admit, if it wasn't for the fact that one of them's a psychopathic huntress girl, this would be pretty hot" Leon commented lecherously, briefly fantasizing about about Sheva and Jill wrestling for domineering control before Jill inexplicably fell into a sticky pit of honey, causing her clothes to become dirty, leading to her getting naked and then giving Sheva a passionate kiss as the two of them wrestled for control before the two decided to have a nice hot steamy fu-

 ***SMACK!***

"OW! Claire, what the hell?" Leon exclaimed, rubbing his cheek while he looked at the nude Redfield girl, clearly not amused by Leon fantasizing about other girls in a lecherous manner.

"Hmph!" Claire huffed, folding her arms with a furrowed brow, returning her attention towards the fight while Leon muttered a curse word beneath his breath.

Returning their attention to the battle had seen a slow shift in tactics, Sheva's dominating strength managing to overpower Jill as Sheva pushed downward, sending Jill falling to the floor before Sheva placed her foot upon Jill's chest, kneeling down as she came to speak with her defeated opponent with a smug smile across her face.

"Nice try. Perhaps you're not quite as useless as I had suspected. But a Huntress knows of battle in the mind. And despite your insolent slandering against my Tribe you are still weak. And in the end that's why I will always win his heart" Sheva spoke softly, her tone confident and despite all of Jill's attempts Sheva had learned quickly of what she was doing and knew full well of her attempts at psyching her out.

But Sheva's last words had Jill's eyes widen, somehow uncovering intimate knowledge of her feelings without Jill having spoken of them to a single soul.

"W-what?" Jill quietly gasped, her words only audible to the nude Tribal Girl who stood before her, Sheva leaning in closer towards Jill's lips sickly grinning like a sadistic predator toying with its prey.

"You think I did not know? I've seen that glint in your eyes Princess, a spark of passion. Passion that will go unrequited because in the end he and I are compatible. You are too weak to be his chosen lover" Sheva replied. each word delivered salaciously mocking Jill's inferior disposition compared to Sheva's status as a Jungle Huntress.

"What else can I say Princess, he will never love you... Do you know why?" Sheva asked slyly, her snakelike grin widening in sadistic pleasure as she witnessed Jill's fear beginning to surface as her outward expression began to quiver. Inhaling a deep breath before at answering her rhetorical question.

"Because you are WEAK" Sheva added, emphasizing the word 'weak' for added insult to injury, Jill letting go of her restraint as she allowed pure, unadulterated passion to control her next motion.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRIBAL BITCH!" Jill roared, uppercutting Sheva in her chin, sending the Tribal Girl stumbling back for a moment, Jill rising to attack before Sheva quickly unsheathed her knife, slashing upwards across Jill's left cheek lacerating her upper cheek and her eye brow, Jill's left eye only saved by her quick dodge out of the way from Sheva's knife, falling backwards before shooting her hand up to cover her gaping wound, letting out an agonized scream upon her freshly scarred face.

This was it... The end... Game Over... You Died.

And yet there was no more. Sheva hadn't attacked her, Jill only looking up to find the smug grin on Sheva's face, the dark skinned Tribal Girl chuckling before speaking to the Valentine girl once more.

"Like I said Princess. You are WEAK" Sheva spoke aloud, her words echoing in Jill's mind as she emotionally shut down, her only conscious thought to cover her scarred face as if to hide in shame of her disgraced beauty.

"We our done. I claim my victory against the Princess. Now all of you leave this place, and never return! Not unless you wish to suffer a worse fate than what has befallen the Princess over there" Sheva stated firmly, retrieving her spear, poising the weapon in the direction that would lead them back into the verdant greenery of the Jungle from whence they came.

Warm blood dripping from her gash, staining Jill's hand as she attempted to suppress her wound, Jill silently and stoically walked away in silence, walking alone back into the deep jungle, followed on by her nude friends unsure of what to do or how to react in the face of seeing their friend so traumatized by her recent scar.

"Shouldn't we go talk to her?" Becca asked, her worries barely kept in check by a repressed urge to cry after seeing Jill who even despite her inability to cope with the Jungle environment had never once broken down on this level before.

"Give her time Becca. You know as well as I do that she'll freak out and try and close herself off from everyone like she always does whenever she gets stressed out" Leon replied, taking the matter with a lot more concern than he normally would, much to Claire's surprise given Leon's usual laid back attitude when it came to teasing Jill.

"Since when did you become Mr psychologist all of a sudden?" Claire asked, surprised to see a more concerned Leon than his typical jokester attitude.

"Because I've known Jill for a long time, and while it might not seem like it, I care about my friend a great deal. And I sure as Hell know how she gets when she freaks out. She bottles it up and only broods when she thinks she can get away with it. She's been that way ever since her Mom... Ah never mind, that's not for you to know" Leon explained melancholically, Claire's interest piqued the moment Jill's mother was mentioned, wanting to know more about the source of her clothed friend's pain.

"What happened with her Mom?" Claire asked bluntly, wanting to hear the full truth right then and there, only to have Leon shake his head.

"No. I've already said too much as it is. Besides, if Jill wants you to know, she'll tell you. Hell I only found out about it because I overheard something I shouldn't have" Leon replied, making it clear he wanted to drop the subject out of respect for Jill's personal life.

"Anyway, just give her some time and she'll pick up the pieces enough to stand back up again. She's a lot stronger than she thinks she is.." Leon added, taking a deep breath as he lamented the situation Jill faced and could only empathize with the soul crushing depression she must've been feeling right at that moment.

"Sometimes I think she forgets that" Leon concluded, looking over to Jill still walking ahead of him and the group.

Her mind merely an echo chamber as one solemn thought repeated itself in her brain.

 _"I'm not weak... I'm not weak... I'm not Weak... I'm not... I'm... I..."_

 **A/N: And now for some mood whiplash**

 **XD HAI NAKED GIRLS AND GUYS! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **^^ Took me a while to write this one but I got there in the end!**

 **Admittedly though this got a HELL OF A LOT more dramatic than I intended it to be, but I wanted to make it an epic chapter and I hope I managed to make it a decent attempt at a more action oriented chapter with a bit of drama injected into it.**

 **I did my best to try and put in some jokes to keep in the same spirit as the previous chapters, but the reason for some of the more dramatic elements was to further Jill's character arc in the story and give her more pathos to give her some added drive.**

 **Now does this mean that I'm gonna go for a genre shift into full blown action/drama?**

 **XD NO WAY! DON'T BE A BUNCH OF SILLY SAUSAGES NAKED READERS XDDDDDDDDD**

 **^^ This series is gonna be lighthearted comedic antics like I always wanted it to be and that's not gonna change.**

 **But there is something to be said about how dramatic episodes midway through the series can really get people excited since the time taken to establish the characters means that the dramatic stakes (X3 MMMMmm... Dramatic Steaks) hold more weight to them and subsequently the reader's "OH MY GOD! Are they gonna get out of this one alive?" kinda reaction ya know (or at least I hope that's the reaction)**

 **^^ Well in any case, next time we go back to more lighthearted fun and comedy so for those of you who didn't like the more action oriented chapters then don't worry, because funny stuff is on the way again XD**

 **But I do hope that you girls and guys did enjoy this chapter because I wanted to make sure the drama and action stuff was all AWESOME and stuff ya know? ^^**

 **^^ Anyway I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time Naked Girls and Guys! XDDDDDDDDD**


	8. Episode 7: Surf's Up Dudes!

_**Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Episode 7: Surf's Up Dudes!**_

Calm of the ocean, a world of tranquility from which serenity is no longer a distant dream... Or at least it would be had it not been for a surfing competition between two naked individuals.

"Hahaaa!" The nude Redfield girl exclaimed happily, riding atop a hand crafted surfboard as she glided across the waves. Adrenaline pumping through her veins as the wind blew through her auburn hair and the water slicked across her naked body making her skin glisten with the rays of sunshine that illuminated the cloudless sunny skies.

A grin graced her lips as she turned to her opponent. Another nudist who thought he could dare challenge a Goddess such as herself.

Of course Leon being the show-off he was attempted to perform some tricks to try and outshine her. A nice attempt, but he was a novice and she was a Master. He just didn't have her natural jungle instincts.

The two were neck and neck, the victor to the two nude spectators standing on the beach was unclear. But regardless as such, the two were on the edge of their proverbial seat.

Edging closer to victory, Leon's cocky smirk widened. He had this one in the bag.

Too soon however was his jaw left hanging wide open as he bore witness to the sight of a contorting shadow cast over him moments later. Peering upward as he saw the naked Redfield girl above him, pivoting her body in an impressive somersault with her surfboard twisting around as she soared through the air. The smile of a daredevil remained present on Claire's face whilst she reveled in both the rush of adrenaline from her extreme stunt, as well as Leon's shocked reaction being the cherry on top of her delicious adrenaline sundae.

The two naked competitors approached the shore running. Claire's quick speed ensuring her victory as she concluded their race by planting her surfboard vertically into the sand.

"I win!" Claire announced with great confidence, placing one hand on her hip whilst the other maintained a grasp upon her surfboard grinning victoriously.

"Yeah, by pure blind luck! If I ended up having a wave that good, I would've totally left you in the dust" Leon scoffed, rolling his eyes and dismissively folding his arms. The embittered look on his face making Claire's victory all the sweeter now that she could rub his nose in it.

"Oh sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over the sound of my VICTORY!" Claire exclaimed happily, dancing as she grooved to the music of her internal victory theme.

"The sound of your own ego more like" Leon remarked dryly.

"Jealous?" Claire queried teasingly, a cheeky grin gracing her lips whilst leaning in closely towards Leon just to make his bitter defeat all the sweeter.

"I want a rematch, don't think a fluke win means you're untouchable" Leon replied, not yet willing to relent until he could settle the score with Claire.

"Fine by me. Just so long as you're ready for another round of getting your butt kicked by a girl" Claire remarked cockily, pumped up and ready for action.

"Oh really? Good luck trying to pull that trick off twice Jungle Girl" Leon retorted, igniting another competitive verbal spar between the two Nakeds.

"Here they go again" Chris sighed as he and Rebecca looked onwards to his little sister bantering in a verbal tug of war battle with Leon.

"I think its CUTE!" Becca squeaked, bouncing up and down happily.

"Why's that? Chris asked, confused as to why Becca would find their arguing cute.

"Woman's intuition" Becca giggled in a singsong voice, smiling sweetly which only further confused the nude Redfield man.

"What's woman's intuition?" Chris inquired, unsure of what the words even meant.

"I dunno, but Claire told me that its something girls have and it makes them more smarter about certain things ya know?" Becca replied happily.

"Really? Do guys have any powers like that?" Chris replied, his mind starting to question the possibilities of any of the other awesome powers that only men could have.

"Totally big guy. Ladies have the brains, Men have the brawn ya know? Put that together and we're all like, super awesome and stuff ya know? Becca answered excitedly, miming some psuedo kung fu moves as she envisioned men and women all naked and kicking some serious butt!

"Even Jill?" Chris queried, his tone of voice inquiring as if to find confirmation that all girls truly did have that woman's intuition thing that Becca mentioned.

"Well yeah! I mean, Jill might not be sciency smart or know how to survive in the Jungle. But she's totally super duper smart! She's like. the smartest girl I know, ya know?" Becca replied cheerfully. Chris then sighing in response leading to Becca immediately picking up on what was troubling the nude Redfield male.

"You're worried about her huh Big Guy?" Becca queried with a sincere smile on her face, placing a friendly hand upon his broad shoulders.

"Do you really think she's gonna be okay? Ever since that whole thing with Sheva, she's been trying to hide away from everyone" Chris stated, his tone bearing concern for the mental well being of the Valentine girl after receiving such scars, both physical and mental.

"Well, I mean like, if she's still feeling down and stuff, then maybe a fun day at the beach would let her loosen up and remember what its like to have fun again ya know? Becca suggested after a momentary pause of contemplation, the idea itself making Becca bounce around with joy at the thought of making Jill smile again.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go off and see if she's up for it" Chris affirmed, about to leave before Becca tugged on his shoulder.

"One more thing. I know Jill might be hesitant to go, but just try not to force it on her. Let her feel like she's comfortable enough to actually want to go along by her own decision ya know? Becca added. Knowledge of Jill's behavior years past giving her a good amount of experience in knowing how to make her closest friends feel comfortable.

"Okay. But what makes you so sure she'll come along?" Chris asked, Becca only giggling in response to his question.

"Woman's intuition" Becca remarked cheerfully with a coy wink before Chris took to the jungle vines, swinging off in search of the Valentine girl.

 **xXx**

Frozen in a state of pepetual frustration, life at the Top Secret EVIL Umbrella Laboratory could only be described as one thing... BORING!

Wesker left sitting upon the sofa of reasonable comfort whilst Billy Birkin read the newspaper, keeping a keen eye upon his six year old daughter who was lying flat on her stomach, drawing to her heart's content.

"AAAARGH! This simply just cannot do! We must obtain The Fortune from that Island right now!" Wesker exclaimed, unable to take the mundane circumstances of his situation any longer.

"Then send off an advanced recon team to search the island, then deploy the troops with the best armor and weapons we have at our disposal" Billy sighed, his peaceful reading ruined as Wesker decided to start complaining, Birkin giving advice in the vain hope that perhaps his sagely wisdom would be heeded by the sunglasses wearing mad scientist regardless of how futile such a gesture would be.

"Absolutely not! Those soldiers have failed us for the last time!" Wesker retorted disapprovingly. Shaking his head as he refused to acknowledge their existence

"They've only failed us ONCE and that's only because they didn't expect to get ambushed by a bunch of nudists living on the island" Billy replied bitterly, returning his attention towards the newspaper in the middle of a thrilling article about advances in robotic technology by a Doctor Thomas Light and Doctor Albert Wily

"Well that's just not good enough!" Wesker declared, rising from the sofa of reasonable comfort before stroking his chin in the effort of concocting a devious plan.

"We need to go by Wesker's Rule of Cool #6: 'You've always gotta make sure that your enemies know who they're dealing with'. As such, I have decide that we are going to confront them directly" Wesker explained.

"Yeah, because I'm sure YOU will succeed where a team of trained military commandos failed" Birkin muttered sarcastically.

"Do you think me a FOOL Billy Birkin? For you see while your brain is like this!" Wesker retorted, holding up his hand with an inch of space between his thumb and index fingers. "My brain is like THIS!" Wesker concluded, stretching his arms out as far as they could go, to prove just how vast his intellect truly was.

"So about the same size as your ego then?" Birkin commented dryly.

"Yes, precisely I-... HEY! Shut up!" Wesker snapped as his ego got a big bruise from Birkin's rhetorical query, making Wesker's ego very ouchie.

"Anyway, what we need is something to strike FEAR into the minds of our naked enemies... What we need is-"

"A cool car!" Sherry giggled happily, holding up a picture of a crudely drawn square with two circles beside it, trying to resemble an automobile with all the skills that a six year old child could draw with (which to be fair was far better than Wesker could ever draw). The drawing itself titled 'The Sherrymobile' and catching the attention of Wesker himself as he felt a sudden burst of inspiration as he looked upon the drawing with great interest.

"Of course... EXCELLENT! I shall create a transforming vehicle that will have the power to DESTROY those naked troublemakers once and for all! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wesker exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

"Hey! That's MY idea you big meanie! You just stealed it from me!" Sherry snapped accusingly, a pouty expressioin coming from her face while she placed her hands on her hips as if to intimidate the adult she was barely knee high to.

"Ah! Do not think me a fool young child. For you see until you copyright patent your idea, I can use it as much as I like, therefore the Weskermobile is MINE!" Wesker explained, grinning victoriously as he 'commandeered' Sherry's idea with legal mumbo jumbo.

With a huff, Sherry sat herself down with her arms folded, sourly scowling at the sunglasses wearing Mad Scientist.

"Fine! But the boat mode better be called the Sherry-Ski" Sherry replied bitterly.

"Fair enough young Birkin. Let it be known that I am not without my compromises!" Wesker declared, much to Billy's chagrin as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, also not without your moronic ideas either" Birkin muttered under his breath.

"Come now Billy, Young Birkin... To the LABORATORY!" Wesker announced, gesturing forth as he swayed his left arm forwards.

"But we're already IN the laboratory" Billy commented, his deadpan expression reflective of his utter contempt for having been dragged into another one of Wesker's crazy schemes.

"Oh..." Wesker replied dumbfounded, stopping for a moment before his evil smirk returned.

"Well then NEVER-MIND! For it is time to begin work on the ULTIMATE mode of transportation!" Wesker proclaimed, taking both Billy and Sherry by the arm as he ushered them off to begin some good old hard science.

 **xXx**

Exhaling a soft sigh, Jill traced the scar that ran across her left eyebrow down to her cheek. The physical wound itself had healed, but the psychological scar ran far deeper than the blade Sheva had used to carve it.

She was everything Jill wasn't. Smart, resourceful, a skilled huntress with a keen eye for hunting her targets. But above all else, the one thing Jill knew about Sheva that sent the Valentine girl spiraling into depression was that unlike her, surviving in the jungle was practically second nature to Sheva.

Foolish though she might've been to take on Sheva head on, to see Chris and Claire bested by her, even when they and Leon went up against her all in one just left Jill feeling completely ashamed to even show her face.

So utterly helpless to do anything to help, just left standing there as she felt the knife etch those painful memories into her flesh. Placing her hand over her scarred cheek and looking onwards into the shimmering ocean reflecting upon all the scars and indignities she suffered over the years, unable to escape those memories, even on this island.

Her ears caught the sound of trees rustling behind her, Jill turning to see Chris swinging in from the vines. Jill desperately trying to cover up the scarred side of her face by moving her hair to cover up the scarred side of her face, thanking her lucky stars that Leon wasn't there to start making emo wisecracks about how her hair looked given that it covered up her left eye.

As he Landed beside her, Jill remained unsure about what she could even say to him. Where she would even begin or if she could utter a single word at all.

Despite such feelings, Jill did recall a sense of serenity in Chris's presence the last time things got heavy for her on an emotional level. Perhaps she could trust him to at least understand how she feels.

"How are you feeling?" he queried, blunt though his question may have been, it was one that Jill could understandably fathom as being a reasonable inquiry to answer.

"Honestly? I can't stop thinking about what happened" Jill replied truthfully.

"You know, you don't have to feel so bad about it. I mean we all had our butts handed to us by that Sheva girl" Chris stated, his empathy only serving to make Jill feel as though her pain was trivial.

"I know, I know. But you have to understand that Sheva made me feel like even less than nothing. I mean just look at her... She's got the hunting skills, she can fight, she can allure any man she wants and it just... Ahh... It just hurts to see her be so goddamn competent when I can barely last a day out here in the jungle" Jill vented, letting her frustrations out as she at long last got to express the way she felt to a person who would be able to hear her out.

"You've lived here for much longer than a day" Chris spoke honestly, grasping at a more literal context of the situation.

"Not what I meant" Jill dryly remarked.

"But you have. Its been ages since you, Leon and Becca came here to the Island and ever since then you've been here right to this very day" Chris replied, pointing out the reality of the situation despite everything that worried Jill. She had for all intents and purposes survived longer than a day in the jungle, even if it was with the help of her friends.

"I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I'm just not used to being so helpless" Jill sighed softly, her melancholy beginning to surface, giving way to what was truly eating away at her.

"That's not true" Chris spoke up, his tone of voice defiant in the idea of Jill being useless.

"Yes it is! I mean hell, you and Claire know how to hunt and do all that survivalist stuff like its a walk in the park. And I know for a fact that it won't be long before Leon and Becca will be on the same level as you two!" Jill snapped, her outburst stemmed deep in self loathing for her inability to keep up with her friends.

"All of that doesn't mean anything if you don't use it to protect those you care about" Chris replied, stopping Jill's self loathing rant in its tracks, giving Chris an opportunity to continue his speech.

"Look Jill, you might not think you're good at this stuff, but what's most important is that you've got a good heart" Chris continued.

"Yeah for as much good as that's done me to survive in the jungle" Jill scoffed bitterly.

"It has and it always will. Even when things don't go your way, you've always toughed it out with the rest of us" Chris refuted sternly, taking Jill's utmost attention as she listened carefully to what he had to say.

"Just think about it. When Sheva had us all beaten down, who stepped up to try and protect us?" Chris queried, Jill pausing for a moment to spool over those painful memories of the Tribal girl who had made a mockery of her.

Delving back into the dark mists of her mind, there was a spark of light that illuminated past those dark thoughts, shining in a way Jill had never expected as it filled her mind and body with a calming warmth, not too disimilar to the warm sun that enlightened the tropical beach on this warm summer day.

"I did" Jill answered softly.

"That's right. You knew it was dangerous, but you did it anyway. And that's what makes you a better person than Sheva could ever be" Chris stated, his devoted conviction to his belief in the Valentine girl almost having Jill convinced that she could live up to the pedestal that Chris had created for her.

Even if she didn't think highly of herself, Jill would be lying if she said the way Chris thought so highly of her didn't make her smile from all the warmth she felt inside her heart.

"Now come on. We've all been missing you, and I think watching Claire and Leon compete in a surfing competition will help you remember what its like to have fun again" Chris spoke up, taking his chance to finally let Jill return to her friends so that she could vanquish those self doubts that encapsulated her inside her own negativity.

Jill paused for a moment as her expression turned dower, her hand tracing over her scarred eye covered beneath her brown hair.

Having suspected that this was troubling to the Valentine Girl, Chris placed his arm over her shoulders, Jill's cheeks turning pink before the nude Redfield male spoke again.

"I know you're nervous, but I promise you that being around friends who love and support you will do anything to make you feel better. And that goes double for every single one of us" Chris stated reassuringly, leading Jill by hand into the lush verdant jungle where she was unable to stop smiling from the sweetest words of encouragement she was ever given.

 **xXx**

"Ahh... Well it took us an entire character development set of paragraphs to get here, but at long last it is finally complete!" Wesker panted, despite being fatigued from the sheer magnitude of constructing a transforming all purpose vehicle that bears his name, was re-energized by the vigor of knowing that soon his evil plans would soon be fulfilled.

"Lady and Gentlemen, I present to you... THE WESKERMOBILE!" Wesker announced proudly, showcasing the slick car design developed with the state of the art technology from the finest resources that Umbrella had at their disposal.

"Okay first of all, outside of stealing my daughter's idea, you didn't do a goddamn thing to actually build the thing, you just yelled at a bunch of our engineering mechanics to build it. And secondly, the only thing you actually did was name the thing, it was the Engineers themselves who actually bothered to give the vehicle its shape" Birkin refuted, his dry tone indicative of just how egotistical his scientific partner really was as he sought to name a vehicle he literally did nothing to help design.

"Besides, they were following my design of it!" Sherry piped up, holding up her crude drawing of the Weskermobile with the previous title 'Sherrymobile' being crossed out by Wesker during the intervening time in which the vehicle was being built.

"Regardless as such Billy, are you not impressed by MY GENIUS!? Look upon this glorious automobile and gaze upon its radiant beauty!" Wesker exclaimed, pointing towards the slick black car, its design though shaped like a Station wagon had in fact housed the chopper blades from within, hidden until the time to transform was necessary, so too was the skis beneath the chassis of vehicle allowing water travel to be possible for when they landed upon a body of water.

But of course the most important part of this vehicle of AWESOME power was the flame decals on the side. They were scientifically proven to make the vehicle move %70 percent faster.

"It looks like a piece of shit" Billy said bluntly, regardless of what it was capable of, the vehicle itself lots a lot of its 'kewl street cred yo!' by the simple virtue of its Station Wagon design, something that no flame decals could ever remove the stain of lameness.

"Swear!" Sherry exclaimed, pointing towards her father accusingly, Billy scowling in response as he foresaw another lecture from his daughter about the EVILS of cursing and other behaviors that he needed to cut out.

"Well no matter. Regardless of your INFERIOR tastes Billy, this is the vehicle powerful enough for us to steamroll all over those naked troublemakers on the island, and allow us to finally claim the Fortune! Its the perfect plan" Wesker exposited, reiterating the mission itself as if he thought Billy had forgotten such a fact.

Birkin himself rolling his eyes as he just held one thought in his mind.

 _"I can't take much more of your bumbling numbskullery"_

 **xXx**

"Ugh! Jeez guys, you've been at this for hours now. Can't you two just decide on a winner?" Becca groaned, bored out of her mind with another one of Claire and Leon's arguments over who won in their latest competitions.

"Well, I'm just saying that if Leon can't get over his stubborn pride over the fact that this girl just whooped his butt, then its on him if he wants to keep this feud going. I'm just telling him how it is" Claire replied casually, her boasting delivered with a cocky demeanor as she grinned smugly over what was so obviously her victory over the nude male.

"As if, Jungle Girl! I totally won that round" Leon retorted defensively, unwilling to accept his defeat as he held on strongly to the belief that he had defeated Claire by being a fraction of a second faster than her.

"Weeell, if you wanna have a rematch, I'm more than willing to maaaaybe let you win this time" Claire teased, her cocky smirk making Leon scowl towards the nude Redfield girl, all the more determined to wipe that grin off her face.

"Don't get cocky Claire, because if you slip up just once and I'm totally gonna ace this-"

 ***SNAP***

"Aaaaaahhh!" Jill screamed as she plummeted into the dirt below her, the vine having snapped and once again lead her to kissing the ground beneath her feet as if to give another knock towards her already bruised self esteem.

"Stupid fucking jungle vine" Jill muttered bitterly. Her clothes having seen better days as she picked herself up off the ground, dusting off her blue tube top and black skirt, the colors of which now having begun to fade with natural wear and tear beginning to settle in.

"JILLY BEAN!" Becca exclaimed happily as she glomped the Valentine girl in a tight hug.

"Wha!?- Becca?" Jill gasped, surprised by the hyperactive girl's immediate desire to hug her as if Jill would fly off the surface of the Earth if Becca let go.

"Mmmm! I missed you sooooooo much! Its just not been the same without you and I missed you and I don't want you to go away!" Becca rambled happily, nuzzling her naked body against Jill like a house cat that sorely missed its owner. The sort of unconditional love and affection that only true friendship could ever truly communicate.

"Welcome back Emo girl-Aagh!" Leon slyly remarked regarding her hair covering the left side of her face before he was swiftly punched in the shoulder by Claire who glared at him for his insensitive joke towards one of his closest friends.

"Look, what I'm just trying to say is that I'm stoked to have you back... Goth Lady" Leon spoke, whispering his little addition under his breath, unsuspecting of a certain naked girl's acute hearing.

"Leon!" Claire snapped, once again slugging him across the shoulder before placing her hands on her hips as she glared sternly towards him like a disapproving girlfriend.

"Ah, c'mere you!" Leon relented, following Becca's example as he hugged one of his closest friends tightly, genuinely happy to be reunited with her after being separated for so long.

Giggling happily, Claire decided she wanted in on that hugging action and quickly joined her Naked friends in a warm loving embrace.

"Ahh... All naked and intimately close with two naked ladies... Perfect!" Leon commented with a lecherous grin, his grin fading the moment he felt something tightly grip his dick in a vice lock grip.

"Leon, do I have to give you another swift kick in the balls again?" Jill asked quietly, her threatening tone making him chuckle nervously.

"Yep! She's definitely back" Leon remarked jokingly, Jill releasing her grip on his now erect penis brought upon by the excitement derived from fear with the threat of losing his 'family jewels' as it were.

"You see? I told you that everyone missed you" Chris stated, walking towards the group after letting Jill have her touching reunion with her friends.

"So what were you guys up to?" Jill asked, curious about what was going on in her absence.

"Oh, not much... Just trying to let this sore LOSER over here know who's Queen of the Jungle" Claire cockily explained, once again spurring Leon's ego to come in defense of his bruised pride.

"Not a chance! I totally beat you last time. But of course you're just way too stubborn to admit it!" Leon retorted, attempting to salvage his position over who would win between Claire and himself.

"Yeah, I don't think so you Silly boy. Becca's an eye witness, she knows I totally won" Claire replied smugly, knowing that the friendship she and Becca had would give her the advantage in this debate over who was truly victorious.

"Don't bring her into this! This is between you and me Jungle Girl!" Leon exclaimed, surprised that Claire would leap to such a shallow defense.

"Sorry Leon, but us Jungle Girls gotta stick together" Becca piped up happily, much to Leon's shock as Becca and Claire high fived each other.

"Damn right! _JUNGLE SISTERS UNITE!_ " Claire cheered confidently, beating her chest with her left fist boastfully, Becca copying her motions with a gleeful smile on the young girl's face.

"Oh gimme a break... Jill back me up here?" Leon requested, turning towards Jill who was now standing with her 'Jungle Sisters' with a smirk gracing her lips.

"I've got to be honest here. I'm just doing this to get back at you for that emo remark you made earlier" Jill replied, chuckling softly as she found amusement in Leon's realization that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Dude, you've gotta help me out here man" Leon spoke, now turning towards Chris as Leon's last hope for support against the two Jungle Sisters who took Claire's side over his.

"Sorry. But I've known Claire ever since she was born. And I know that she's a lot more faster than you after having lived in the Jungle all her life" Chris responded truthfully, the final nail in the coffin for Leon's chance at securing victory by means of majority support.

"Not you too! Why does thee abandon thy brother in need?" Leon cried out dramatically, entering into a Shakespearean pose as he wrought a decent laugh out of The Nakeds... Save for Chris anyway.

"I don't get it" Chris queried. More so to himself as the reference itself had eluded him as to its origin.

"Alright then Hot Stuff. You think you got what it takes to beat me? Then how about a rematch" Claire asked, confident in her abilities to win, but always loving the excitement that her competitive battles with Leon brought her.

"You're on Jungle Girl!" Leon affirmed, bolstering his own confidence as he accepted her challenge. Now more determined than ever to show Claire up, and prove to his Jungle Queen that this Jungle King was no one to take lightly.

 **xXx**

"Ahh! Is it not a pleasant sensation to have the fresh, sea faring air upon your face? Wesker queried, the sound of the chopper's spinning blades filled the air, mercifully drowning out Wesker's attempts at idle conversation towards Billy Birkin.

"Yeah, sure... Yippee" Birkin muttered dryly, unenthused over the fact that not only was he dragged along into another one of Wesker's hair brained schemes, but in turn for some bizarre reason Sherry was along for the ride... By her request. Meaning that Birkin had to keep her still despite her insistence of wanting to stick her head out of the chopper and feel the wind against her face.

"Please!" Sherry begged.

"No" Birkin replied flatly, sure as hell not willing to risk letting his daughter do something so foolish.

"Aww! But Mr Sunglasses gets to do it" Sherry whined, crossing her arms grumpily.

"Yes well my dear daughter, Wesker is an idiot who's probably going to fall out of the helicopter if he keeps on pestering me" Birkin sighed, his growing impatience only serving to break his spirit further, half tempted to 'accidentally' swerve the chopper and have Wesker fall into the ocean and 'sleep with the fishes'.

But then of course he remembered that such things would set a bad example for the children and god forbid, WON'T SOMEBODY PLEASE THINK OF THE CHILDREN!?

So like all normal people Billy repressed his emotions until it slowly eroded away his sanity, forever consuming him in an endless cycle of pain in which emotion is to be suppressed and all life is a metaphor for misery and pain...

 **XD WHOOPS! Sorry, must be happy. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **^^ Now lets switch over to a happier scenario**

 **xXx**

The ocean glimmered in the bathing sunlight as water droplets soared through the air as Claire and Leon swam out into the sea. Surfboards in hand, the two competitors contrasted by their very movements in the water as both attempted to outfox the other.

Leon's movements rough and unrefined, a sheer force of will to power his way into first place. Whilst the strain against his muscles would prove a hindrance, the heart and determination behind it was more than strong enough to withstand the ache that would inevitably follow. An ache well worth its endurance knowing that it earned him victory over the Jungle Girl who, though he would never outright admit such things, secretly did believe that she was indeed far more skilled than he was... But in a way it was a challenge he couldn't help but accept with eager glee.

Claire's movements were comparatively graceful. Her legs flowing freely like the very ocean she traversed, her motions mimicking the many sea creatures she so often watched and idolized growing up in the jungle, understanding that there is a natural flow to the world of nature that can only be understood by embracing the call of the Jungle, its natural world that imparted its unspoken wisdom to Claire that she had to go with the flow. And in doing so the once dangerous landscape would become her ally, to become one with nature.

Her speed came naturally to her. And as she felt the adrenaline kick in, her enjoyment of such daredevil thrills had tripled now that she had somebody else to test her skills against. Even in victory Claire couldn't help but admire Leon's resolve to outshine her in their various competitions. That strength of will made her heart swoon at the idea of a guy who despite the odds being against him, he still gives it his all in the face of adversity.

That and she'd be lying if she said she didn't get lusty at the sight of his dripping wet naked body emerging from the ocean. His figure shining as the suns rays just highlighted everything that made a man attractive to the feminine eye. Her cheeks turning a shade of pink as she imagined very desirable thoughts about him.

Regretfully however, Claire had to push such thoughts aside. The wave approaching the two of them as she prepared to lift herself upon the surfboard and experience the thrill of rising atop the ocean, gliding across its surface like a maiden of the water, a sensation Claire had so often equated to being like that of a water goddess.

The weightlessness she felt in that moment was nothing short of Pure Freedom.

And off on the shoreline of the Island, one girl stood upon the water's edge of the beach in admiration of the Nude Redfield Girl's graceful poise.

However, catching her eye in the distant skies, she spotted something else. Picking up the sound of a vehicle that Jill had not expected to see.

"Becca do you see that?" Jill spoke up, pointing out the vehicle approaching the island to her naked friend.

"Wait... Is that a helicopter?" Becca queried, squinting her eyes while her voice expressed surprise to see a chopper on approach, her query sparking intrigue as it garnered Chris's attention as he tried to analyze the distant aerial vehicle.

"Helicopter? is that the name of that flying beast?" Chris inquired, unfamiliar with the sounds it made or the fact that he was now encountering a creature he'd never seen before.

"Nope! Its a vehicle used to transport people and cargo across the air" Becca explained cheerfully.

"So it eats people and spits them out when the Helicopter finds a place to nest?" Chris asked curiously as he tried to decipher Becca's 'sciency talk' by contrasting it with his own experiences with flying animals... Although he did wonder what species of bird the Helicopter belonged to.

"Ahehehe, actually they-" Becca giggled, about to fully explain the mechanics of modern Helicopter design only to be cut off by Jill who seemed to have something more on her mind.

"Save the science stuff for later, we've got bigger problems right now. Like as in if those Umbrella soldiers have come back with better trained troops" Jill stated, concern fraught within her tone upon considering the possibility that if Umbrella was willing to dispose of them before, they'd likely be twice as fixated upon killing them now.

"If we could beat them before we can beat them again" Chris remarked bravely, cracking his knuckles as if to show that he was ready to fight at any moment if he was given the word.

"Listen Chris, I know you and Claire are tough and all that, but these guys have GUNS! They'll rip us apart before we even get close to them" Jill reasoned, fear becoming apparent in her face as she came to feel the growing dread inside her knowing that they were outmatched and outgunned.

"Hey! Don't forget about us Jilly Bean! They've also got me, Leon and you to back em up. Plus with all five of us Nakeds combined, they don't stand a chance" Becca stated cheerfully, her confident smile being a sign of how convinced she was in the power of her friends and their shared strength.

"Becca, the last time we fought them we caught them off guard. But this time they're gonna be actively hunting us, there's no way we can win this" Jill replied hopelessly, her pessimism back in full force as she felt exactly the same way she felt when she was pinned down and staring death in the face as she saw Sheva's spear aimed right towards her throat.

An emotional distress that Chris had recognised and acted upon immediately in making sure that Jill remembered something very important.

"No matter what happens Jill, just remember that we will protect you the same way you protected us. We look out for each other, and if we stick together then we can take on anybody and make sure that we all come out on top" Chris spoke confidently, the clarity in his voice reassuring Jill with how convicted he is in his stance that she will be safe, and that she and her friends will rise above the dangers that stand before them.

Even Jill had to admit to herself that despite her pessimism, Chris's encouraging words had made her feel a little more positive about their chances of victory.

 **xXx**

"Excellent! We are now in range" Wesker commented with a grin on his face

"INITIATE WESKERMOBILE TRANSFORMATION!" Wesker loudly announced, dramtically posing as he gave the command.

"Dude you don't have to shout, I'm right next to you" Birkin replied dryly before heaving another heavy sigh whilst he input the command codes to transform the vehicle into an aquatic vessel.

 _ ***TOTALLY AWESOME TRANSFORMATION SOUNDING TRANSFORMERS SOUND EFFECT***_  
 _(Ya know, the one that's all CHKSCHKCHIOAWCHAOCHAOCHAOCHAOCHAO and stuff XDDDDDDDDDDDDD)_

Within moments of its transformation, the helicopter had transformed into a brilliantly sleek black speedboat, diving through the air now that propulsion had ceased, the trajectory sending it straight towards the ocean's surface... Right where two nude surfers just so happened to be riding the waves duuuuuuude!

Shadows cast themselves over the nude Redfield Girl, alerting her to the danger that loomed above. Her eyes widening as she pivoted her body towards Leon, motioning her surfboard to shift towards her competitor as her danger instincts kicked into gear.

"Leon get outta the way, quick!" Claire exclaimed as she leapt from her surfboard lunging towards her naked friend, pushing him into the water with herself diving in with him mere moments before the boat made impact with the water, its engine roaring to life as it blasted its way down towards the Island's beach.

"EXCELLENT! Transformation successful!" Wesker announced with much vigor to his voice, grinning evilly as everything went according to plan.

"Now then dear Billy Birkin. Do you remember the correct docking procedure I had instructed you on?" Wesker asked, double checking his plan to make sure that every little detail of his scheme would go accordingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it... But I still don't see why we can't just-"

"Excuse me, did I ask for your opinion Billy? No?... Then remain silent and stick to my plan of absolute GENIUS!" Wesker exclaimed as he cut Birkin off from his reply, Billy expressing his annoyance with Wesker's bumbling numbskullery with a heavy sigh before doing as he was told.

Approaching the beach at close proximity, Birkin swerved the boat so that its left side was facing the beach's inlet, thus giving Wesker his prime opportunity to perform an insane stunt as he took a great catlike leap off the boat and doing a backwards somersault in mid air before landing onto the sand all cool like whilst his sunglasses shined with the sunlight to add a little bit extra of the COOL factor that would only be worthy of highlighting Wesker's Rule of Cool.

"Oh yes! Finally all 12 years of high school gymnastics are finally paying off" Wesker spoke aloud to himself as he repressed the memories of big mean school bullies calling him very effeminate names before returning to the task at hand.

"Ah. Greetings and salutations human fools! I am Wesker, your NEW NIGHTMARE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wesker exclaimed, flamboyantly emphasizing his gestures and laughing maniacally, perhaps as an attempt to intimidate the two naked people standing in front of him while the single clothed girl wondered what the hell was happening... Needless to say the trio were all feeling very confused by this utterly bizarre man who was standing in front of them.

"Now that pleasantries have been exchanged, now it is time to talk some serious turkey. AND BELIEVE YOU ME... I love me some turkey" Wesker continued, raising his voice so suddenly as if he was a Shakespearean Matrix cosplayer, licking his lips as the thought of a delicious roast turkey entered his mind.

"Listen you goddamn creep, whatever the hell you want from us, we don't have it. So get lost!" Jill snapped, confident enough that despite the bizarre unpredictability factor of this man and what he could do, she was still certain that Becca, Chris and herself would be able to fight him off if need be.

"On the contrary little miss modesty in a world of nudity! I do believe you have The Fortune I seek. Now give me the information or prepare to be destroyed!" Wesker threatened dramatically, pointing his finger accusingly towards Jill as he made his demands.

"There's three of us and one of you jackoff. We don't have your fortune, and fuck you anyway!" Jill retorted as the name Edward Carnby lingered in her mind for a brief moment.

"Very well then... It seems I have no choice" Wesker replied, reaching into his super duper mysterious trench coat as he pulled out a pistol, aiming it point blank at the Valentine girl's chest.

"Now then Little Miss Modesty, unless you want your boobies filled with ouchie bullets, then I suggest you tell me where The Fortune is" Wesker threatened, his tone now graver as Jill's anxiety and fear tripling with a vengeance as she once again stared death in the face, the loss of control in her life dominating one who valued such a thing with the utmost importance.

"Yeeeessss... You feel fear. KNOW IT WELL MY DEAR! For you see my- *PFFTHWW!*" Wesker attempted to speak before Becca threw a clump of sand into Wesker's face, a temporary moment of pause hanging over the four of them before Wesker started laughing.

"Do you take me for a fool you silly naked little girl? My super awesome sunglasses protect me from your pitiful sand! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Wesker laughed pridefully.

"HEY! I'm not little! You shut up!" Becca whined angrily.

"No, YOU shut up!" Wesker retorted.

"No you!" Becca snapped.

"No you!" Wesker argued childishly.

"No you times infinity" Becca replied, confident that her response could not be beaten.

"No you times infinity _PLUS ONE!_ " Wesker counter argued... THE ULTIMATE ARGUMENT WINNER!

"Aah! Dang! He's beaten me!" Becca cried, unable to do anything after such a verbal smackdown.

"And then some" Wesker added before retrieving a second pistol from his badass trench-coat.

"Hands in the air! And don't even think about waving them like you just don't care" Wesker threatened again, maintaining a goofy air about his presence, however no less threatening as his guns hovered around Jill, Becca and Chris to ensure that they wouldn't pull another stunt like that again.

Doing as Wesker had requested, the three of them complied, Wesker smirking as he gained the upper hand.

"And now we make things interesting" Wesker remarked, ready to spice things up with something truly exciting.

 **xXx**

Surfacing from the water, Claire inhaled a lungful of delicious oxygen as her long hair slicked itself over her face, brushing it back as she saw Leon emerge from the water beside her.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Leon inquired, still getting his breath back.

"Looks like those Knights in the black armor" Claire answered, seeing a figure clad in black holding her friends at gun point over on the distant beach.

"Ah crap! More Umbrella soldiers... How the hell are we gonna be able to help get Jill and the others outta this?" Leon cursed, wondering just what he and Claire could do to rise up against these invaders.

"We gotta lure them out somehow. Maybe we can catch their attention or something" Claire suggested, contemplating further on her plan of attack.

"We get the three of them to lure that Umbrella guy out into the ocean, then the two of us swim underwater and surprise him" Leon replied, his strategy further emphasized as he raised his fist above the water as a subtle hint toward the surprise he had in mind.

"Not bad Leon. You're really starting to think like a Jungle Hunter" Claire complimented, grinning confidently as she gave genuine praise to her naked friend.

"Entirely thanks to ME of course. Don't act like you didn't get there without a few pointers from this Jungle Girl!" Claire added smugly, beating her chest with her left fist as she boasted about her 'sage teachings with a cocky smirk gracing the nude Redfield Girl's lips.

"Yeah, whatever Jungle Girl. Save the ego trip until after we kick Umbrella's ass and rescue our friends" Leon remarked, rolling his eyes at Claire's cocky demeanor.

"Any ideas on how we can get their attention?" Leon queried.

"I got just the thing" Claire replied, diving beneath the water as she set out to retrieve something she could use to signal her friends without alerting Umbrella to her presence.

 **xXx**

"Daddy, why are those people nakey?" Sherry asked, wondering why a boy and a girl were running around naked even though the other girl standing beside them was clothed.

"Hell if I know" Birkin replied dismissively, his surly tone indicative of how he'd rather be doing anything else but this.

"Swear!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Oh for fu-... Ugh. Wesker better hurry this up. I've got better things to do" Birkin growled under his breath.

"Eh?" Sherry mumbled as she saw two other naked people swimming in the water, the nude girl holding up a broken piece of surfboard as she motioned it backwards.

 **xXx**

"... Now are you going to reveal the location of The Fortune, or does Wesker have to go all Gangsta on your asses?" Wesker queried as he held his gun sideways, signifying a killshot.

However unbeknownst to Wesker, Jill and the others could see Claire and Leon off in the distance as they signaled their friends to usher Wesker into the water.

With this in mind, Becca's brilliant mind began to form a plan, grinning happily as she had finally found her eureka moment.

"Hey Wesker, could you please take a few steps backwards" Becca requested, smiling sweetly.

"And why would I want to do that Naked Little Girl?" Wesker inquired, narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses suspiciously, cautious about Becca's request.

"Do it and we'll tell you where The Fortune is" Jill answered, stepping up with Becca's plan by ad-libbing a feasible reason for Wesker to comply.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say" Wesker agreed, casually stepping backwards until the water reached his ankles, followed by the trio stepping forth onto the wet sand.

"A-pu-pu-ppuh! Not another step further. Now reveal to me The Fortune's location!" Wesker threatened as he lay his finger upon the trigger.

"Uh... LOOK! A butterfly!" Becca blurted out, pointing towards the sky behind Wesker.

"OOH! WHERE!?" Wesker squeed, turning around as he became momentarily distracted.

"Chris! NOW!" Jill exclaimed, leading to the nude Redfield male to rush forward and uppercut Wesker into the air as he turned back around, dropping his guns into the water as the propulsion from Chris's 'Knuckle Sandwich' sent him back flipping right back into the boat.

"OH DANG! Wow Chris, that was awesome!" Becca cheered as she jumped up and down happily in celebration of their victory.

"That should've been impossible. How were you able to punch him back so far?" Jill asked, absolutely surprised that Chris possessed strength that should've been impossible for any man to have.

"Lets just call it man intuition" Chris remarked with a grin, Becca immediately coming in for a tight hug while she happily bounced up and down, still reveling in her excitement as the trio had defeated Umbrella once again.

 **xXx**

"AAAAGH! I fell on my keys!" Wesker cried out in pain, landing back on the boat with a heavy thud as a sharp car key shaped pain jolted in Wesker's thighs.

"You ready to call it quits yet?" Birkin asked dryly, bored out of his mind at Wesker's foolishness and hoping he could just go home already.

"No! We are not calling it quits you Silly Billy! This is just... Err... A tactical retreat! Yes that will do" Wesker snapped in response before Birkin roared the engines of the Sherry-Ski to life, taking off into the distant oceans away from the Island.

"Um... Daddy, there's a naked girl swimming-"

"Just be quiet for a bit Sweetie, because quite frankly I can't take much more of Wesker's bumbling numbskullery" Birkin answered dismissively, too tired to care about whatever his daughter was rambling about.

Meanwhile on her way towards the oncoming boat was a man and a woman, totally naked and preparing one last surprise.

Standing tall, now suddenly revitalized, Wesker thought it prudent to declare his innermost thoughts at that moment.

"MAN THE AIR FEELS GOOD ON MY NECK!" Wesker announced proudly as he felt the sea breeze against his skin.

Suddenly a splash came from the ocean beneath as a naked girl rose from the ocean, soaring like a mermaid as her nude body and long auburn hair glistened in the sunlight before she jump kicked Wesker in the face. Landing on the boat as she placed her hands on her hips, Claire grinning a cocky smile on her face as her hair blew freely in the wind.

"Wow..." Sherry gasped in admiration of the nude lady who stood before her.

"Let that be a lesson to you not to mess with us. Or else you'll get your butt kicked by this awesome girl of the jungle!" Claire boasted before diving off into the sea, Wesker then slumping over the side of the boat.

"Could this day get any worse?" Wesker asked dejectedly.

"SURPRISE BITCH!" Leon exclaimed as if to answer Wesker's rhetorical question with a fist to his face. The final insult to Wesker's villainous pride.

Slumping back inside the boat utterly delirious, Wesker had just one last request.

"Young Birkin?" Wesker asked before Sherry ran up to him.

"Yes Mr Sunglasses?" Sherry replied.

"How does one make the ouchies go away?" Wesker asked before he fainted.

 **xXx**

"Haha! That was amazing!" Claire exclaimed excitedly as she ran onto the shore, joining her friends with Leon in tow.

"You should've seen it, I totally kicked his butt!" Claire boasted, explaining the events of how she kicked the ass of the Wacky Scientist.

"Pfft, show off. Besides, you're not the only one who got a good hit in" Leon remarked, mashing his fist into his palm as if to contrast Claire's victorious assault.

"Only because I softened him up for you. You've still got a ways to go yet Hot Stuff" Claire teased, folding her arms cockily as she ignited another verbal sparring match between Leon and herself.

"Oh really? And who's idea was it to lure those guys into the ocean so we could take em out?" Leon argued, only bringing a sly grin to Claire's face as she further teased the nude boy.

"Here we go again" Becca sighed as she decided to interfere with the two's argument.

"Admit it, you really missed enjoying the fun times like this" Chris commented as he turned towards Jill, the Valentine girl smiling wistfully as she felt at peace with herself again.

"Yeah... It feels nice to have everything back to normal again" Jill replied, exhaling a soft sigh as her heart became filled with content.

"So, are you gonna stay with us?" Chris queried.

"While I'm still looking for a way off this Island, if it ever comes down to me being stuck here, I'm happy that I can be here with you- ERR I mean here with you guys!" Jill replied, her tone dreamy before she blushed heavily as her mind wandered towards Chris's incredibly good looking body.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm happy to have you all as my friends" Jill stated contently, Becca snaking her arms around Jill's waist as she came in for a hug.

"Aww! I think someone needs a huggy!" Becca giggled, Claire, Leon and Chris following suit into a group hug around Jill.

'Ah! Guys really?" Jill chuckled, slightly embarrassed which only made them all nuzzle lovingly in their embrace.

"Nopey Dopey! Accept the Huggles Jilly Bean!" Becca giggled as she hugged her best friend tightly. The bond between The Nakeds now stronger than ever, ready to face whatever life would throw at them now that they were united once again.

 **A/N: XD HAI Naked Girls and Guys! Been a while huh?**

 **^^ Well that's what happens when life gets in the way but I'm back with an extra super long chapter for you all to have to read. X3 A bit more of a back to basics lighthearted romp after the last two got super edgy and stuff, albeit this one with a bit of a melancholic bit to it buuuuuut ending on a fun note.**

 **XD I'm hoping to keep the tone generally fun and stuff but that being said I did really like writing the more dangerous stuff sooooo ya never know XD**

 **^^ Anyway I hope you guys liked it and I'll see you all next chapter for some more fun! XD**


	9. Episode 8: Call of the Jungle

Jungle Fever

Episode 8: Call of The Jungle

Jill was utterly gob-smacked by the level of skill on display here. Claire's fluid freedom of movement as she slid across the moss slicked surfaces of the fallen tree trunks, the inclines giving her all the momentum she needed to slide with ease as adrenaline pumped through the nude Redfield girl's veins.

With an excited grin gracing her lips, the Jungle Girl was loving every minute of her 'extreme stunt'. This was the stuff she lived for.

"And that Girls and Guys, is the amazing skill I like to call Jungle Sliding" Claire stated confidently, landing in front of her friends. Her little demonstration showcasing not only one of Claire's favorite past times but also a method of quickly traversing the jungle.

"OH MY SQUASH! IWANNATRYIWANNATRYIWANNATRY!" Becca babbled excitedly, happily bouncing up and down in utter joy with the idea that she could be having as much fun as Claire by doing some extreme jungle sliding.

"And don't even think about weaseling your way outta this one Jilly Bean! You gotta have more fun doing fun stuff with us ya know?" Becca added as she quickly wrapped her arms around Jill in a tight hug. Her words born out of the purest intention to make sure her longtime friend would just enjoy herself for once.

"I'm still not sure about this. I mean, you've seen what I'm like swinging on vines" Jill replied, still so unsure of herself given how past experiences have usually lead to herself getting a mouthful of yummy dirt after crash landing onto the ground in an unceremonious thud.

"Don't sweat it Jill, you'll do great!" Claire remarked encouragingly, giving her a reassuring smile to let Jill know that the nude Redfield girl had the utmost confidence in her.

"This is gonna end in disaster I just know it" Jill sighed softly.

xXx

The key to mastering the art of Jungle Sliding was quite simple. Leap forward onto the moss slicked tree trunk and let momentum work its magic, carrying one forth into the jungle beyond. Of course there were necessary precautions that needed to be taken, however such an activity often worked best in its simplicity.

Nothing but nudity and balance were required for Jungle Sliding. Anything more would simply result in the individual stumbling and falling spectacularly.

Something Jill Valentine was all too familiar with.

"Uh.. Guys? I'm still not sure about this" Jill mentioned, nerves getting the better of her now that she was put in the position where she'd have to partake in Jungle Sliding.

"You can do it Jill, I know you can!" Chris cheered from afar.

"Use the Force Jilly Bean!" Becca giggled out loudly, hoping that her silly antics would help ease the pressure Jill was feeling.

Inhaling a deep breath and putting her best foot forward, Jill soon quickly learned why being barefoot in the jungle was preferable to wearing boots.

The moss had Jill slipping her grip on the tree, rocketing forth from the top as she slid down the trunk, her boots grinding against the bark with splinters filling the air in her grinding wake, emitting a high pitched scream while she attempted to maintain her balance, her footwork doing little to halt her acceleration, receiving minor jolts from the traction her boots gave her in Jill's attempts to slow down, culminating in the result Jill had expected in her efforts to stop the fast momentum she had built up in such a reckless activity.

Tripping forwards and slamming her body into the tree trunk, Jill found her body sliding off into the air, in her panic reaching out to grab anything she could get her hands on to stop her from falling onto the ground, luckily snagging onto a vine now tightly gripped by her fingers just in the nick of time. Coincidentally Jill also caught sight of a large tree shaped object that was rapidly growing in size as she approached it.

 **!SMACK!**

Limply falling to the ground below, Jill simply took to groaning in pain, grazes marring her skin as well as her clothes for as worn out as they already were now slightly more torn, the seams on her tube top and skirt looking as if they could tear quite easily now. And her boots already quite scuffed up, almost ruined.

While what she had done was incredibly dangerous and resulted in her current predicament of being in a lot of pain, Jill had to admit that there was a certain thrill to playing by the Jungle's rules. It almost made her feel alive and free had it not been for her boots ruining her momentum. Perhaps it was a calling or perhaps merely the result of her adrenaline, whatever the case, such pondering did little to distract Jill from the aching pains she suffered before the others gathered around.

"Oof! Um... Jill, are you okay?" Claire asked, cringing at the mere memory of Jill's botched attempt at Jungle Sliding.

"Oh god MY EVERYTHING!" Jill groaned, her muscles aching too much to even attempt getting up. In fact perhaps it would just be better to lie down here on the soft comfortable dirt. Oh yeah... Jill could get used to this... Assuming no fuzzy caterpillars decided to make a new home on her body.

"Oh my gosh! Look at your clothes! They're all kinda ripped up in places and- AHH! Jill that looks sooo dang painful!" Becca spoke out, her voice fraught with panic, concerned for Jill's well being despite the nude girl's scatterbrained analysis.

"Jesus man, you've got cuts all over your body. We gotta act fast" Leon remarked, his tone more gravely serious than it was normally.

"First we shall start with the, as its often said in 'Le France'. Getting Le Jill in Le Nude and taking all her clothes off" Leon joked with a grin on his lips, putting on a mock french accent.

"LEON!" Jill roared angrily, quickly coming to regret her outburst as pain shot throughout her body, the girl writhing on the ground in physical agony.

"Okay, okay FINE. But we do need to treat your wounds, and I think Becca's the only one who's got the medical know how to patch you up" Leon stated, catching the attention of Becca, curious as to how specifically she could help Jill with her medical prowess, prompting Leon to continue.

"When we first came here you said that this island was a place where herbs could be used as medicine or something. It might not be much but maybe it'll at least dull the pain until Jill's injuries start healing naturally" Leon explained.

"Oh my squash! You're totally right! I remember reading that Red, Blue and Green Herbs are super duper common around this part of the world since all the small little islands around here have these herbs in abundance which means they get used for stuff like First Aid Sprays because of their chemical composition which is said to have minor regenerative capabilities which is like-... Uhh, guys?" Becca rambled excitedly before pausing for a brief moment as Becca slowly came back to reality to see the confused looks from all of her friends over her hyperactive love for medical science.

"So if Becca gets Jill those herb plants she will be okay?" Chris asked, his brain blinded with science given that he couldn't understand a single word Becca was saying beyond 'oh my squash'.

"Yep! Don't you worry Jill. NURSE BECCA TO THE RESCUE!" Becca exclaimed happily, posing confidently as she placed her hands on her hips, giving a confident smile towards the injured Valentine girl.

"I'll go with you, I know this island better than anyone. Just tell me what to look out for and I'll have those herbs gathered up in no time" Claire suggested, confident in her abilities given that she felt partly responsible for Jill's current circumstances.

"Okie Smokie! All I need is twelve Green Herbs and six Red Herbs to make something super strong enough to stop Jill from feeling all ouchie and stuff" Becca replied.

"Gotcha, we'll go in halves. Six Green Herbs and Six Red Herbs each" Claire affirmed, ready to set off now that she and Becca had concocted a solid plan.

"Okay then, you boys stay here. And for god's sake Leon stop hitting on her" Claire stated sternly towards the nude male.

"You jealous that its not you surrounded by two sexy naked men ready to tend to your every whim?" Leon mused with a cheeky grin on his lips.

"UGH! Shut up!" Claire snapped, turning away from Leon with her arms crossed lest he see the blush across her cheeks.

"C'mon Claire, we gotta get our butts in gear. See ya soon Jill!" Becca called out as she and Claire ran off into the jungle, waving goodbye as the two nude ladies began their quest.

A pregnant pause fell over the three in the absence of Becca's exuberant presence. The sounds of the jungle doing well to stave off a total awkward silence until Leon decided to speak

"Sooo... You sure nothing's broken? You took some pretty heavy hits back there" Leon queried, wondering if Jill's injuries were far graver than initially suspected considering that Becca ran off to find the herbs before giving her a more thurrough analysis.

"I don't think so, and quite frankly I'm not really in the mood to find out" Jill replied dryly, not wishing to move at all given the godly amount of pain she was still feeling from the impact. Minutes passing as the silence fell over the three. Awkward discomfort settling in, prompting Leon to speak once more.

"Nice weather we're having" Leon commented innocuously, any conversation being better than none.

"Wow, you must really be bored if that's the best conversation you can come up with" Jill replied snidely.

"Beats the hell out of just sitting on our butts twiddling our thumbs in awkward silence"Leon answered, doing absolutely anything to stave off the inevitable boredom that was soon to eclipse the trio once more.

"Actually, there is one thing I wanted to talk about." Jill spoke, her voice coming across shy as she deliberated on talking about something that had been eating away at her for some time.

"You wanna get naked?" Leon supposited cheekily, speaking quickly to see if he could probe the reaction he sought from the Valentine girl.

"Well yeah kinda, I- HEY! Let me finish Jerk-Ass!" Jill snapped, punching Leon in the arm before immediately regretting her choice as her arm stung with pain, the girl cursing herself for falling into Leon's obvious tease even if she didn't intend to talk about the pure freedom of being naked.

"I wanted to talk about The Fortune" Jill continued, letting her anger simmer down for the sake of a serious discussion.

"The Fortune? Why? It turned out to be some 'power of friendship', the real treasure was the spirit of adventure crap, written by some guy who was obviously pulling a fast one on us" Leon replied dismissively.

"I know. But ever since that Wesker guy showed up I can't help but get the feeling that there's more going on with The Fortune than we know" Jill stated with an air of concern to her voice.

"You worry too much. If that Wesker dude shows up again me and Claire will give him and his scientist guy and little girl one wicked ass kicking" Leon boasted confidently, mashing his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Little girl?" Jill inquired curiously.

"Oh yeah, that scientist guy took his daughter or whatever with him to try and take us down. Guess it must've been some sorta 'take your kid to work day' or something" Leon replied, choosing to simply shrug at the bizarre circumstances of Wesker's allies lest he contemplate the ramifications of child safety laws.

"Anyway, point is you're worrying too much. So just chillax and get naked already girl. Let those boobs free" Leon added slyly, a lecherous grin gracing his lips.

"Ugh! Go away" Jill scoffed, no longer in the mood to talk if she wasn't going to be taken seriously.

"Fine, fine I'm going. Keep lady goth girl company big guy, you two know where I'll be" Leon answered casually as he bid his farewells.

"Fondling yourself no doubt" Jill remarked bitterly.

"All the ladies love it" Leon called out jokingly as he walked away.

Exhaling a deep sigh, Jill's face remained in a scowl, the topic of The Fortune still eating away at her thoughts. A look of concern flashing across her face which Chris picked up on having seen such an expression on Jill's face before.

"Is the Fortune thing still bothering you?" Chris asked curiously.

"Am I that easy to read?" Jill sighed, kicking herself that she couldn't mask her emotions well enough.

"I might not be as smart as you guys but I know when people are feeling worried so I want to help you" Chris answered simply.

Contemplating for a brief moment, Jill opted to relent. She knew that Chris wouldn't mock her no matter how outlandish her worries were. He was the most pure and genuinely caring man Jill had ever met. She knew she could trust him.

"Tell me something... You lived on this island your whole life right? So even if you don't remember your Mom and Dad, do you at least remember any sort of buildings in your childhood?" Jill asked, wishing to delve into Chris's childhood if it meant finding out more about The Fortune.

"Buildings?" Chris asked confusedly, moments passing as his brain tried to find an adequate term he could recognize and contrast to Jill's query.

"Oh! You mean the silver hut" Chris spoke aloud, remembering a place from his childhood that might fit the description Jill gave him.

"Yeah, I guess that's close enough. Do you remember anything about a Fortune being talked about?" Jill inquired.

"Not really. All I remember was the red lights and someone telling me and Claire to run away as fast as we could. From then on all I remember is me and Claire living in the jungle" Chris answered, vague memories lingering in his mind about that lady with the red hair ushering them to leave the silver hut.

"And you're sure you don't remember anything else?" Jill asked, her heart sinking as the pieces of the puzzle implicated a lot of dark trauma that she wished not to press any further than she had to lest she bring up some traumatic memories to drive the phantom knife deeper into his heart.

"No. Although if it will make you feel better, I have a question I want to ask you" Chris suggested, Jill nodding her head in response to his inquiry.

"What were your parents like? Leon and Becca's parents too. What were they like?" Chris asked.

Sighing heavily, Jill lamented the painful memories that united Leon, Becca and herself together as friends.

"Becca's parents were abusive, physically abusive. She tries not to let it bother her, but I know by the bruises on her body that her parents hated her. So that's when I decided to step in and let her stay with me. I guess to try and in some way try to be the Mom she deserved to have rather than the cold hearted woman she got stuck with" Jill explained.

"Likewise with Leon's parents, although their abuse was psychological. They belittled him as a lazy good for nothing waste of time, money and flesh who would make nothing of himself. He tries to hide it with jokes and such, but I can see it with how fiercely he competes with Claire that he's more capable than anyone thinks he is. After all he was observant enough to check if I had any broken bones" Jill continued, her voice expressing the melancholic emptiness as her mind turned back to those painful memories where she recalled such little joy in their lives before Jill had the nerve to finally do something to make a difference in Leon and Becca's lives.

"But that does not make any sense? In the jungle the parents teach the cubs how to survive. Why would they hurt their own young?" Chris asked, appalled by the indignant acts of negligence Jill spoke of.

"Its just how it is sometimes. People do cruel things for stupid reasons" Jill sighed, lamenting a needlessly cruel facet of civilized society bred out of greed and self interest.

"And what about you?" Chris inquired.

"Huh?" Jill replied, anxious to even consider the thought of diving back into her own past to dwell upon memories she tried to push away into the deepest recesses of her psyche.

"What were your parents like?" Chris asked, his question itself innocently curious yet for Jill a query that sought an answer rooted in psychological damage that Jill herself knew she hadn't fully recovered from. However in Chris's presence, Jill felt safe knowing he would be there to comfort her if things became too emotionally painful to bare.

"I loved them. I remember me and my Dad being so damn close it was perfect. He was a Police officer, one of the best of the best as he always used to boast. He let me ride in the squad car and showed me how to stay brave even if I was absolutely terrified" Jill answered, her voice wistful, however an air of sadness echoed in her tone as she recalled fond memories that made her smile, however that nostalgia bringing with it a painful reminder of what she lost.

"And my Mom was the strongest and most loving woman I could've asked for, whether it be me or Dad or anyone who needed help, she'd be there in times of need" Jill continued, speaking fondly of her mother, her descriptions though brief still wore a heavier air of melancholy after what had happened to her.

"So what happened to them?" Chris queried, the dower look on Jill's face telling him that this story did not have a happy ending.

"One night I overheard my Dad say that he was being called in to investigate a criminal drug ring operating somewhere off the coast of Raccoon City... And I never saw him again" Jill replied, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as those last memories of her father replayed in front of her eyes, vividly recalling that instance where a little girl peered through the crack of her bedroom door looking upon her father talking with her mother before opening the front door of her house and leaving quietly, the click of the door closing being the last time Jill would ever see her father again.

"After Dad vanished Mom completely fell apart. In the end I had to take care of her more than she took care of me. Some days she'd try to keep it together, other times she was just immobile with that same vacant stare on her face. I didn't want to think about it but I knew she was already dead, I had to do everything I can to make sure I could help her by cooking, cleaning and looking after not only her, but also myself and eventually Leon and Becca too" Jill continued, her cheeks wet from her tears, trying desperately to stop herself from completely breaking down, to try and bury the fractured home life she had before by using that same resolve her Dad had taught her to maintain in times of strife.

"When I was seventeen my Mom hanged herself. She couldn't take it anymore, and because of that I've made damn sure that Leon and Becca are loved... Because I never wanna see what happened to Mom happen to them!" Jill snapped, her emotions flooding out as she yelled determinedly as if to reaffirm her composure, all the while her tears showed Jill's true self, revealing the weight of what she had to deal with growing up.

Diving in for a hug, Chris embraced the Valentine girl whilst she rested her head on Chris's bare chest, resting in the loving safe comfort of his embrace. Letting her know that she didn't have to bear this burden alone anymore, because he cared for her far more than she perhaps ever realized. And as such he wished to be that pillar of support she had been needing for so many years.

xXx

Running waters flowed through the rivers, the nearby stream inhabited by insects whose chirps echoed across the jungle whilst the animals cavorted through their daily primal rituals. Claire, much like the jungle animals that dwell beside here were no different in their leisurely pace, the nude Redfield girl keeping her eyes peeled on the lookout for red herbs. However, her attention also was partially diverted to the animals she so often loved to watch and mimic as a little girl.

 _ ***VWORPY WARPY FLASHBACK THINGIE! XDDDD***_

 _The memory came to Claire so vividly, a much younger girl unlike her older naked self. She was clad in a light red dress watching the animals play within the jungle, giggling to herself as she pretended to roar like a Lion, the proud beast so free to do as it pleased, a true king of the jungle if there ever was such a creature._

 _Her attention was soon shifted over towards her older brother Chris, who even by this age was already as naked as the day he was born, quick to tear away his clothes and abandon them ever since he had taken her to live in the jungle after the orange lights had claimed the Silver Hut._

 _It seemed funny to an older Claire looking back on such, but in the moment it was a point of curiosity for her younger self._

 _"Hey Chris, why do you run around naked all the time?" Claire asked pointedly. A direct question, however one she sought an answer too if only because she seemed to recall all the big boys and girls wearing clothes and Chris likewise wearing clothes in the Silver Hut whereas now Chris decided he should just go without any article of clothing._

 _"Because the animals get to run around naked all the time, so I think that since we live in the jungle we should get to be in the nude too" Chris answered casually. His direct answer a simple response based on his observations of what he'd seen in their new home, the jungle's natural verdant land itself perhaps adding to the allure of a natural way of living._

 _With her brother's answer in mind, Claire gazed onwards towards a small group of monkeys that were scampering across the tree tops. An excitable little girl like Claire unable to resist trying to follow them, giggling gleefully as she chased them across the jungle, trying to catch up only to find that their small size and speed made them more than a match for Claire in an all out race, the little girl being careful to make sure her dress didn't get snagged on anything, this careful act taking away from letting her go all out in a burst of speed to push her running capabilities to the limit._

 _Not that it really bothered the younger Claire too much, she was too enamored with one of her favorite childhood games._

 _'Roar of the Jungle Queen'_

 _This was one of Claire's favorites, a game where she loved to be a little trickster and either sneak up or chase after some of the smaller animals and let out a mighty roar (Well... For a six year old girl anyway) and give the animals of the jungle a cheeky little fright as if to cement that Claire was like a Lioness, a Queen of the Jungle who was the best at all skills she needed in order to live in the Jungle and live up to the reputation she sought in being the Jungle's Queen._

 _From the flora ground beneath her feet, Claire gazed upward as she witnessed the sheer speed and skill that came naturally to the Monkeys that swung above. Leaping from tree to tree, soaring into the air before grabbing onto the vine and traversing further into the jungle at speeds Claire found so exhilarating._

 _Breathtaking feats leaving Claire grinning with anticipation, her competition ahead of her however with what she had witnessed before in tandem with what Chris had told her prior to her little game, Claire decided that now was the time to put theory into practice._

 _Taking off into a sprint she ran as fast as she could, leaping into the air as she swung forward, grabbing onto the tree branch and ascending the tree despite all the little splints and stray branches that kept on tugging at her dress as she climbed, reaching the top before making a lunge towards a nearby vine only to find herself halted by a massive jolt that left her snagged onto a tree branch that had caught the straps of her dress._

 _Struggling to loosen herself the straps became weathered and weakened after having been subjected to a year in the Jungle where rough living had taken its toll on clothing that was clearly ill-suited to the environment._

 _A scowl formed across the young girl's face, desperately wanting to catch up to those Monkeys so she could win the game but trapped by her own dress keeping her from achieving her goal._

 _Determined not to let anything get in her way, Claire smiled before she inhaled a deep breath into her lungs, knowing what she had to do now._

 _She had to be like an animal, but she had the passion of a girl who loved her freedom. What came next was only natural._

 _"RAAAAGH!" Claire roared, her dress torn off with one mighty push, sending her leaping across the air completely free of her clothing as she embraced the Jungle completely in the nude._

 _She latched onto the vine and swung freely into the air, her smile unwavering as she landed atop the trees, running across the branches in hot pursuit of the Monkeys, finding her nude freedom like nothing else she'd ever felt before, as if the jungle had called to her to simply embrace the primal way of living, in doing so allowing her to become part of its nature and truly belong as a girl who would someday become Queen of the Jungle._

 _Spotting a small group of Monkey's converged beneath a short distance away from her, Claire stifled her giggles as she licked her lips, anticipating the moment when she'd strike, taking in a deep breath before unleashing the roar of the Lioness._

 _"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!" Claire growled as she leapt from the tree tops, the Monkey's scattering in fear, responding to their Jungle Queen making her appearance to ensure that their position in the eco system was maintained, Claire meanwhile bursting into a fit of giggles now that she won the game. Soon regaining her composure as she confidently placed her hands on her hips and made herself a mantra for herself in celebration of her nude freedom._

 _"Live like an animal, Fight like a girl!"_

 ***FLASHBACK THINGIE END***

Reaching the top of the tree branch with ease now that she was an experienced Jungle Huntress, she spotted the last of the red herbs that grew beside it, the flora attached to the branches giving Claire all she needed before deciding to head back to Jill and the others with a soft smile on her face as she reflected upon one of her fondest childhood memories

xXx

Emerging from the bushes skipping cheerfully, Becca waved excitedly towards her injured friend showcasing the herbs she held in her hands ready to prepare into a medicinal remedy.

"Finally! Our six thousand year wait is over" Leon remarked as he made his return to the group only to have his cunning remark upstaged by a back flipping Claire soaring through the air gracefully landing on her feet, shooting the nude body a sly grin knowing that she made a cooler entrance than him.

"Showoff" Leon commented sardonically, Claire's Cheshire grin only widening as she reveled in Leon's jealousy.

"Okie Smokie! Looks like we've got everything we need. Now to work my medical magic!" Becca exclaimed enthusiastically, clapping her hands together gleefully before getting down to business. Rolling out a large leaf from which the nude girl had torn into a smaller roll of makeshift paper, placing the ingredients upon it before she began to grind and mix them together within the palm of her hand.

"So, how is this gonna work exactly?" Jill inquired.

"Oh that's easy peazy lemon squeazy! All I gotta do is just-"

"Roll it up into a joint and smoke it" Leon joked, his cocky remark earning him a light bop on the head from Becca who giggled at his joke, but sought to explain the magic of her medical prowess.

"Nope! You don't smoke it you silly Millie. I just gotta mix up the herbs inside this leaf until their juicy roots congeal their natural liquids onto the leaf which means all I gotta do is just apply the leaf onto Jill's cuts so she gets all better and stuff" Becca explained whilst she rolled up the leaf tightly, multitasking as she cheerfully explained her field of expertise in a concise way.

"Not to mention there are also lots more herbal combinations out there that can really be used to help heal poison and stuff. Like I heard that-"

"I think that's enough science for today Becca" Leon sighed with a wry smile on his lips, always finding it amusing whenever Becca rambled passionately about her love for medicine, even if he didn't understand the bizarre alien language that was Medical Terminology.

"Okie Smokie! All done. Now its time for Nurse Becca to do her thing!" Becca exclaimed happily upon finishing the preparations, applying the herb slicked leaf upon Jill's cuts, slowly brushing it against her skin, the sensation now dulling the ache that had plagued Jill moments ago now fading away.

"Ah... Hey I just wanted to say thanks Becca. If it wasn't for you I'd dread to think how long I'd be stuck here in an ungodly amount of pain" Jill spoke, her voice expressing grattitude she truly meant in the presence of a friend Jill had known long ago to be belittled into thinking she was nothing. Jill always doing well to remind Becca that she was valued for her medical skills and her kindness.

"Heehee! No worries Jilly Bean! Always happy to help" Becca replied happily, her heart fluttering with happiness as she gave Jill a tight hug, forgetting in that instance Jill's circumstances.

"Ah! Becca... Ouch" Jill stated through gritted teeth, her wounds still fresh enough for her nerves to transmit pain to her synapses.

"Oh my squash! Whoopsies! Ahehehe... Sorry Jill" Becca giggled, quickly concluding her hug before continuing her work.

All the while Chris sat there with a knowing smile. Joyful to see that even in small instances like this he could recognize just how far a few small words of encouragement could strengthen a friendship thinking perhaps that someday he could find something that would bind him and Jill closer together...

And get her to be totally in the nude as well.

 **A/N: XD HAI NAKED GIRLS AND GUYS!**

 **^^ Had a lot of fun writing this, even if things did get a bit dark in places but on the whole I'd like to think I ended it on a super positive note X3 I mostly wanted to use this to help flesh things out a bit more and give the characters some more backstory to develop them some more which I hope to use in future chapters.**

 **X3 But I wouldn't worry too much, its still a lighthearted romp through and through soooo its not gonna be something super important, but just a little bit of depth to make the lightheartedness feel more happy ya know? XD**

 **^^ Anyway thankies sooooo dang much for sticking with this story everyone, writing this has been super duper fun and I'm super thankful for your support! X3 3 3 3**

 **X3 Anyway I hope you girls and guys are having a great day and remember to get naked! XD**


	10. Episode 9 A Day in the Life

Jungle Fever

Episode 9: A Day in the Life of Billy Birkin

 _First cup of coffee of the morning and already I can tell today is gonna be a miserable day._

 _Another day of the madman raving about his schemes, plots of ludicrous revenge against a group of nude people living on that Island right slap bang in the middle of nowhere._

 _Perhaps I should start at the beginning. My name is Doctor William Birkin, a scientist under the employ of the Umbrella Corporation. Married to a woman with her heart made of ice colder than the temperate depths of liquid nitrogen. And to my bane and my pleasure I have been given custory of our six year old daughter who's accompanied me to this facility._

 _You may think that allowing a little girl to run around free in a laboratory would be careless abandon for a father to do, however believe me you that she's safer here with me than she is with her mother._

 _Needless to say going above and beyond as both a genetic scientist and a father hasn't been the easiest of tasks. However had I known of the assignment I was given ahead of time I would've been more than willing to hand in my resignation and return to a life of quiet desperation far away from my Wife, where I could raise Sherry in a way where she wouldn't have to grow up thinking that Wesker's bullshit was considered 'acceptable' leadership._

 _But of course I have to be the responsible one for Wesker's bumbling numbskullery. Usually meaning that I'm the one who gets a 'lovely chat' with the missus about failing to accomplish our task, usually ending with her throwing sharp objects and saying nasty things about me._

 _I honestly don't think I'd be so pissed about the whole thing if it wasn't for the fact that the only thing standing in our way from finding this facility is a group of nude people living on the island._

 _They're sneaky bastards I'll give them that. But really if only Wesker would just listen to me for once and send in a battalion of troops to eliminate them, then we'd have no issue._

 _But no. Instead I'm forced to go along with his hair-brained schemes that use a five step solution to a one step problem._

 _Still... I hope their little nudist stunts aren't giving Sherry any ideas. She's been asking questions about that naked girl who leapt onto the boat which she talked about as if it was something to be inspired by. Hopefully its just a passing phase, but even still I don't want to chase her around the lab desperate to make sure she tries to keep her clothes on._

 _In anycase, I can see why keeping a diary is cathartic. I might not be some angsty teenage girl but hopefully by the time I'm finished writing this I can at least maintain some semblance of sanity lest somebody start to mess with my experimen-_

 ** _!BOOM!_**

"Um... Daddy?" came a shy voice from behind the genetic scientist, Sherry biting her lip looking guilty... As if the soot on her face wasn't enough of a give away to put the pieces of the puzzle together of what caused the explosion. "I kinda made a whoopsie and tried to make lemonade but it didn't work and I accidentally made it blow up" Sherry explained sheepishly.

Sighing heavily, Dr Birkin knew that his frustrations for the oncoming day were about to begin.

 **A/N: ^^ A short chapter but one to let you know that this story isn't dead, There's quite a bit left to go and above all else I wanted to help expand upon a character who I felt could've used a bit more backstory and stuff to explain why Annette Birkin isn't there (Yet :3)**

 **X3 Anyway I next time we're gonna kick off the very thing you've all been waiting for ever since this story begun. It might get a bit drama like at times, but its gonna pay off what's been built up over the story thus far.**

 **^^ See ya later naked girls and guys.**


	11. Episode 10: The Cavern of Remembrance

Jungle Fever

Episode 10: The Cavern of Remembrance

"ARGH! Confounded contraptions! Where is the screwdriver when I need it? I must complete the Sparkshot weapon if I am to finally defeat those naked nitwits" Wesker ranted loudly, giving little consideration to anyone around him as he maniacally continued to tinker with his electricity based weapon with surprisingly limited usage.

"Oh no, not this time. I'm done with this crap" Birkin growled as he took a stand against Wesker's bumbling numbskullery.

"Swear!" Sherry cried, her father sighing frustratedly as his daughter insisted that his language remain firmly G rated.

"Listen Wesker, we've tried your stupidly elaborate plans before in the past and the to shock of NOBODY, they didn't work. So this time we're going for a simpler but a more effective approach" Birkin remarked, giving a prelude to his preposition, this time hoping to make Wesker see some sense... Whether he wanted to or not.

"Oh? And you think YOU could have a better plan that was not in some way inspired by MY GENIUS?" Wesker queried with a hint of amusement to his voice, as if to think that not a single man, woman or child could ever outsmart a man with mad aspirations such as himself.

"Yeah I do, its called using our troops to tighten a strong grip around the island" Birkin suggested, Wesker stroking his chin in deep thought as ideas began to formulate in his head.

"Yes... I SEE! Ah why did I not think of it sooner? Oh nebulous neutrons how could I be such a FOOL? Billy Birkin my dear old chum! I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" Wesker raved with enthusiasm, dancing around the lab as his mind now bristled with inspiration before slugging his arm around Birkin's shoulder as if he'd been out on a wild night of binge drinking and the two were about to sing a duet of 'Always on my Mind' together in a drunken haze, Sherry giggling at Wesker's antics.

"Finally you see sense, so now can we just-" Birkin began, sighing in relief now that he had finally convinced Wesker... Or so he thought before being rudely cut off.

"OH YES! For we shall now begin construction of a GIANT CLAWED GENETICALLY ENGINEERED TYRANT! A creature with fearsome claws that could pluck the island out from the oceans! Oh its brilliant, What should we call it? Gutsman? Agni? Or maybe Rudra? Personally I was thinking a name along the lines of MR X myself" Wesker blabbered, his mind too preoccupied with coming up with a suitable name for the new bio-weapon he had dreamed of creating in his head.

"SHUT UP! Ugh for goodness sake I was suggesting that we send over a battalion of troops out to the island, lure out those nudists living in the jungle out to the beach and interrogate them to see what they know about the Fortune or its location and if they know nothing then we take them prisoner until we can see what they're worth. Best case scenario they'll lead us right to it. And even in the worst case we can always use a few new soldiers for our armada, and considering their remarkable talents at stealth they might even give that ex cop a run for his money" Birkin explained.

"I hear he prefers to go by H.U.N.K now" Wesker remarked.

"Whatever, he's a paid gun who works for us. The salient point being is that its possible for us to turn what was once a problem into our benefactor by forcing them to join us" Birkin concluded, dismissive of H.U.N.K's status regardless of his skills when such things could be easily replicated in the nakeds who troubled Umbrella at this moment in time.

"Very well then William... We'll go along with your plan" Wesker affirmed slyly, his intent devious as he alluded to his little game with the use of Birkin's first name without its usual shorthand.

"However this will come to a cost. If this plan of yours goes off without a hitch I shall never dismiss your opinions again... But if I am correct and your stratagem fails. You must obey and follow my every single PLAN no matter how crazy you may deem it." Wesker suggested, putting forward his little gambit in the effort of fairness to provide an unknown outcome, however finding a new found confidence that one lacking in ambition such as Billy Birkin would find that so often in these scenarios, the snarky comic foil always loses by virtue of their lack of passion.

"Deal" Birkin agreed, he and Wesker shaking hands on the deal before Sherry quickly joined in as she placed her hand over the top of theirs as if to join in on the fun.

"And don't forget that I'm here to make sure you twos don't go back on your promises. Cuz I got a very good memory about stuff like that" Sherry chimed in happily, taking it upon herself to be their referee of sorts, and knowing her insistence Sherry would indeed ensure that whoever lost would make good on their promise for whoever lost.

"And now the real plotting begins" Wesker commented to himself, eagerly awaiting the outcome of his gambit to reveal itself.

xXx

"WHEEEEEE!" Becca giggled, swinging at high speeds on a jungle vine. the rush of the wind exhilarating the girl as she traveled forth into the wild bush land, almost as skilled as Chris and Claire when it came to her finesse while in mid air.

Her confidence growing, Becca released her grip on the vine and performed a backflip, poising her feet for the landing as she skated across the ground, unaware of the moss slicked surface beneath her as she stumbled to a fumbled stop, bumping into the rock face as she impacted a solid surface.

'Ow!" Becca whined, her attention quickly shifting to the bizarre sound her impact had made as her ears picked up a faint clank sound upon her 'graceful entrance'.

Rapping her fist against the the moss slicked surface she bumped into, Becca gasped softly as she came to realise that she found a metal hatch right beneath her feet, a discovery that immediately had her take off and inform her friends about her newfound discovery.

"What do ya think it is?" Leon asked curiously, looking around as the small hatch looked like it had been hidden here for some time.

"Its gotta be The Fortune" Jill answered pointedly, her hunch now certain that this was the location, if not the key to finding its location.

"Are you sure? because it seemed like that weird sunglasses guy was two coconuts short of a pair of coconut boobies" Becca chimed in, giggling over her little quip.

"It has to be. And I doubt that Langdon Alger guy in the letter would do that whole 'power of friendship' thing just for the fun of it" Jill replied with a sense of determination to her voice.

"You suggesting we go down there and take a look? Because you don't strike me as the Ellen Ripley type Jill" Leon remarked, Jill's confidence shaken somewhat, however his remark meant no such offense or jest. Merely an observation that Jill knew to be true comparatively to her friends.

"Well no, at least not until we really think about this. We don't even know what could be down there" Jill stated, shuddering as her thoughts turned gruesome with the thought about what a company like Umbrella could want on an unmarked island where they could likely get away with any illegal indignities they could wrought upon the world at large.

"What kinda stuff would they even want to consider it a fortune?" Claire pondered, Becca bouncing up and down like a brightly intelligent school student eager to answer the teacher's question.

"I'll bet its some super duper secret medicine that can cure any illness" Becca answered excitedly.

"Weapons maybe? Like more of those small metal pellets they were shooting out of those things" Claire mentioned, her crude terminology not withstanding at least having a valid hypothesis given what the Umbrella soldiers were using to attack them.

"Could be... Or maybe a new kind of weapon altogether" Jill hypothesized.

"Or maybe is a large pool filled to the brim with women all naked for their viewing pleasure" Leon commented, grinning salaciously at the thought before a bemused Claire lightly bopping him across the head for his head being filled with such thoughts... Unless she was one of the girls he was dreaming about.

"Maybe what is behind here is a fearsome beast that even Umbrella wanted to keep locked away and now they are trying to get it back?" Chris supposited, his suggestion making another chill run down Jill's spine.

"Look, maybe it'd be better if we just forgot we ever saw this" Jill spoke, swiftly walking away from the hatch with those dark thoughts in mind before losing her grip and slipping over onto the ground with a harsh thud.

"I told you ya should've taken your boots off, the traction on em sucks man" Leon commented as he helped Jill back onto her feet.

"My boots are fine thank you very much. They just don't do well against moss" Jill retorted in defense of her footwear, even if in the past it often lead to her slipping around the jungle into trees, the ground and any place she didn't want to be purely because the jungle had it in for her as if out of spite for her not shedding her clothes and running around naked.

"Hey what's this thingie?" Becca inquired as she picked something up off the ground, a wallet of some kind. The leather worn away however still relatively intact as it appeared as if it had been partially buried into the dirt like somebody had hidden it there.

Opening it up Becca had found a faded emblem within, a shield decorated with stars along with a file photo of a man wearing a red bandana over his head, his mugshot found beside a small smattering of unintelligible details suffering from the years of disrepair beside the photo, including the man's name.

"Says here his name is 'Joph Frst? UGH! Dang it, the name's all rubbed away, I can't read it right. Jeoph Fort? Josph Forst?..." Becca muttered frustratedly, repeating the name over and over again until she could figure it out.

"Joseph Frost" Jill answered quietly, her voice little more than a whisper as memories of her childhood came flooding back to her, coming to the realization that someone she had spoken to many times in the past had very likely suffered a terrible fate.

"YEAH! That's it! Wait... How do you know this guy Jilly Bean?" Becca exclaimed happily before her tone quickly turned concerned after glancing a look at Jill appearing as if she just saw a ghost.

"He was part of my Dad's S.T.A.R.S. police unit" Jill answered.

"S.T.A.R.S? He was a man who lived up in the sky?" Chris queried, confused at how a human being could fly, let alone shine brightly up in the night's sky.

"No. He was a good man. One of the funniest people I ever knew. In fact I remember on a 'take your kid to work day' he put a whoopee cushion on the Police Chief's chair during a press conference just to make me smile" Jill recalled fondly, remembering how nervous she was to be around important looking people to the point where she wouldn't set foot anywhere without her Dad. So in the effort to make her feel more comfortable Joseph decided he'd lighten up her day with humor.

"He and your Dad were friends huh?" Leon remarked.

"Yep. He and his whole squad were pretty much the closest people I had to uncles in my childhood. Him, Forest Spreyer, Barry Burton, Kenneth Williams and Brad Vickers were all people I looked up to when I was younger... In fact honestly had things not turned out the way they did I honestly would've wanted to join the RPD and be a member of S.T.A.R.S. myself" Jill recounted, memories of the past giving her a retroactive sting to the heart as her mind started to connect the dots about what might have happened to not only her uncles in all but blood relation, but also what might have happened to her father all those years ago.

"So if Joseph's emblem is here, then wouldn't that mean he would've had to have visited the island at some point? Including with his friends if what you're saying is true?" Claire queried, kicking herself as she came to realize that her question was starting to upset her clothed friend.

"I really don't wanna deal with this right now, lets just drop it and go" Jill demanded brusquely, her voice becoming shaky upon the looming truths shadowing over her like a monolith about to weigh itself upon a feeble ant desperate for escape.

Summoning up his strength, with a forceful yank Chris tore off the hatch's seal from his hinges, looking down into the darkness to try and see if anything was down there.

"But what if he is in trouble? We have to help him!" Chris exclaimed, ready to leap into action with the knowledge that someone needed his help.

"Its too late dammit! They all died over 14 years ago!" Jill snapped, tears threatening to trail down her face upon having to confront the reality that her father, his friends and everything good about her life died the moment they visited this cursed island with Umbrella being the likely cause of their deaths.

"Chris, Claire. I know you two probably don't know much about what's going on, but c'mon, for Jill's sake I think its best we just let this little secret lay to rest" Leon spoke up, his heart aching as he saw his close friend in great emotional pain, willfully dropping his jokey demeanor if it meant he could help Jill calm down from the distress that digging up the past had caused her to feel.

"I can't do this. I'm getting the fu- AAAAAH!" Jill shrieked as she slipped once more, tumbling backwards into the darkness as her body fell through the hatch and down into the murky depths until landing below onto hardened rock.

"JILL!" everyone cried out in unison, gathering around the hatchway into the darkness where they could only faintly make out her silhouette as her echoed grown depicted her getting up slowly, frightened of the dark decrepit pit she'd fallen into.

"Dude are you okay?" Leon asked, Jill's brow furrowing in irritation as she quite obviously was anything but okay.

"Guys get me the hell outta here!" Jill cried out.

"Sit tight! We'll go grab a rope or something" Claire responded, quickly darting back towards her hut with Becca and Leon in tow while Chris remained behind, knowing that Jill would need somebody to talk to at the very least given how frightening the situation had to be for her.

"Do not worry. I am staying here" Chris called out, his effort bringing some comfort to the trembling Valentine girl.

"Th-thank you" Jill sniffed, thankful that the darkness hid her tears from Chris, his presence making her almost feel at ease once she started to concentrate on his voice as if he was in here with her.

"Try keeping your breaths shallow and remember that just as soon as Claire and the others come back you will be safe and sound" Chris instructed, doing his best to keep the overall mood positive lest Jill fall into despair.

"Okay... I got it. Shallow breaths, think positive. What makes me feel happy" Jill affirmed, speaking more so to herself as if to maintain a steadfast outlook that she'd get out of there alive. Her thoughts turning to that which kept her happy, frowning as she began to draw a blank. Often times thinking back to the days when her father was around was enough to keep her smiling, but knowing what she suspected to be the truth had muddied the brightest memories in her life, tainted by what she had learned moments prior to her current situation.

Desperate to stave off distress, she dove deeper into her heart hoping it would have the clarity to answer her in a way her thoughts would not.

Her first immediate thought was of Chris.

He was kind, strong, caring. A little on the naive side but in a way she found that boyishly charming. The way he tried to supposite his jungle ways to explain modern societal staples always amused her whenever such things came up in conversation and she had to admit to herself his body was amazing. And the fact that she had 24/7 viewing privileges to a Chris Redfield completely naked was just icing on the already delicious eye candy that was Chris Redfield.

A man who despite his lackluster book smarts was emotionally insightful and very practical when it came to survival in the jungle. In essence he was the only one Jill could fully and completely talk to about her thoughts and feelings no matter how embarrassing they might have been if she'd spoken about them to anyone else.

While her heart may have known this deep down for a while, Jill never truly took the time to really appreciate just how much he was there for her. Thinking to herself that maybe when all this was over she would start taking some time to show Chris just how much she liked being around him.

xXx

"C'mon! Its gotta be around here somewhere" Claire growled beneath her breath, looking around her hut for anything that she could use to help pull Jill out of the darkness.

"I've still got some reeds left in my hut. If we can tie a few of em together they might be strong enough to hold her weight when we pull her up" Leon suggested, the urgency in his voice only further cementing his dedication towards his friend's life.

"Gotcha. But we've gotta act fast. I don't like leaving her down there when we don't know what's actually down there" Claire nodded in agreement, she and Leon rushing over towards his hut and getting to work constructing a makeshift rope out of the reeds Leon had left over upon constructing his hut.

"Um GUYS! You've really gotta see this" Becca called from outside the hut. Leon and Claire taking the rope with them as they peered past the trees and onto the beach before them were a mass of boats were speeding towards the Island in very close proximity to shores.

xXx

"Almost there. Maybe now you'll see how being pragmatic will actually get you results for once" Birkin remarked towards his sunglasses wearing associate.

"Oh we'll see Billy Birkin... We'll see" Wesker commented slyly, grinning to himself with folded arms like a gambler confident on his bet.

"Mr Sunglasses. Why do you look so sure my Daddy is gonna lose the bet?" Sherry inquired curiously, surprised to see Wesker so calm and collected compared to his more manic moments in the times that she knew him before.

"Young Birkin you are but a young child, yet to understand the BRILLIANCE of my mind. Perhaps in due time and under the right tutelage you could be molded into a brilliant mind such as myself. But alas for now my mysterious ways must remain so. But to give you a vague answer, lets just say I don't need to know the answer, merely let the reality of the situation speak for itself" Wesker explained, his obtuse reasoning eluding Sherry as he very much knew it would.

"But what does that even mean?" Sherry asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"As I said Young Birkin, you'll see" Wesker replied, leaving the conversation at that.

xXx

"Crap! Guys we've gotta think fast. It looks like there's more of those Umbrella troops this time and I have no idea if we're gonna be able to take on that many of them in a direct fight" Leon stated, assessing the situation as if to ask his nude friends for any suggestions the two girls might've had.

"Don't worry. We hunt em down from the trees, we climb up and pick em off one by one. A solid kick from swinging down on a jungle vine should more than do the trick" Claire suggested.

"That might work, buuuut as much as I hate to say it I don't think I'm as strong enough to knock em out. I mean you and Chris are just so super duper powerful and stuff but compared to those soldier guys I'm like a twig by comparison" Becca replied dejectedly, finding her odds of success to be at an all time slim... And not of the Jim variety.

"Even still that's something that I think me, Chris and Leon can do to reduce their numbers... Maybe you can think of a more sciency way to take em out?" Claire proposed, recognizing Becca's talents in her book smarts.

"I dunno, um... Maybe I can throw sand at them?" Becca thought desperately? Knowing that her suggestion was weak but finding little alternatives outside of what she could use in the jungle to her advantage.

"Oh shit! They're just touching down on the beach. We've gotta get going" Leon cursed, heading off into the jungle as he sought out a tree that would provide adequate cover to begin his assault.

"I'll go warn Chris, but Becca in the meantime, if there really is nothing you can think of doing. Stay hidden, and we'll take care of the rest" Claire instructed, making her way back into the jungle to warn her brother of the oncoming attack. Becca gasping as if Claire didn't trust her to be of any use in the fight.

"But I wanna help" Becca whined, despite the gravity of the situation she truly wanted to be of use in any way, even as a distraction.

"CHRIS WE'VE GOT UMBRELLA SOLDIERS INCOMING! YOU'VE GOT TO MOVE!" Claire called out, her brother nodding his head in affirmation, quickly turning back to Jill torn between leaving her alone to try and survive or fight for his life if it meant Jill would be safe.

"Go. I'll be fine down here. Just... Don't die out there okay?" Jill spoke from her heart. Willing to brave the perils of what lay within the darkness if it meant Chris would be able to fight without having to worry about her.

"Okay then. But remember I'm coming back for you. That is a promise" Chris replied, leaving it at that as he took off into the jungle beyond, leaving Jill to her thoughts as she worried over the safety of her friends.

xXx

Stalking from the treetops like a bird of prey, Claire watched as the troops carefully combed the Jungle, their weapons poised within their hands analyzing the environment ready to put a bullet between the eyes of any who stood in their way. Splitting off into groups of two Claire picked her targets, however calculating her odds of success in trying to pick them off.

She had no means of distracting them, maybe if one of them was alone she could've had a chance at taking him down, but no such luck. Claire growing frustrated with a complete lack of an opening to attack without risking getting shot to death.

Blasts were heard in the distance, the loud sounds intertwining with the yells of incoherent voices drawing nearer to Claire's position, the nude Redfield girl witholding a gasp as she saw Leon being dragged from the jungle towards the beach, weapons trained on him lest he dare make an escape attempt.

With not a moment's hesitation nor a second wasted, Claire gripped a nearby vine and swung from the trees, launching a swift kick to the Umbrella soldier gripping Leon's left arm,before swiftly kicking upwards on the right soldier's weapon, the straps keeping the weapon from flying away, but the troop's staggering enough time for Claire to wrench Leon out of his grip, ready for a fight... Or at least she would've been had the two Umbrella Soldiers she was shadowing beforehand aimed their weapons towards her, the two troops she attacked joining them in poising their guns in her and Leon's direction.

"This is your first and only warning. Surrender yourself or prepare to be destroyed" one of the Umbrella soldiers coldly stated, every bone in Claire's body aching to lunge towards the armor clad man and show him what happens when you mess with a Jungle Girl, only stopped by Leon whispering for her to stop.

"Don't"

She didn't like it, but Claire knew that Leon was right. They were cornered and now it'd be up to Becca or Chris to come along and save them. But that didn't mean she wouldn't make life difficult for the Umbrella soldiers like dragging her feet or poking her tongue out at them while they dragged Leon and herself towards the beach where they came face to face with the trio they met a while ago.

The scientist man, his six year old daughter and Mr Sunglasses.

"And now things begin to get a LITTLE darker" Wesker announced slyly, almost as if the atmosphere were about to take a very dramatic turn.

xXx

Cold, damp and darkness as far as the eye could see... Or rather couldn't see.

A terrible enough place to be, let alone for a girly girl such as Jill herself. Though admittedly her time in the jungle had made her numb to some of the more primitive ways of living mostly thanks to her naked friends. The beam of light shining from the open hatchway shone upon a lighter that had been left down within the dark pit.

Upon closer inspection the initials F.S were engraved upon it, lumps forming in her throat as she had a clear suspicion that this did in fact belong to Forest before he met his demise.

But now was not the time to get squeamish, she needed to get as much distance between the Umbrella soldiers and herself as quickly as possible. The fear that she might be lost in the tunnels below a concern weighted between being shot down or starved to death from nobody discovering her presence or the alternative that she foolishly dies after slipping on some moss and cracking her skull open.

Needless to say, Jill's mind focused on one optimistic thought that perhaps there was another way out through this tunnel system and back out into the jungle.

Of course the matter of the Umbrella soldiers was also on her mind, but Jill was a woman who liked to deal with one problem at a time.

Treading carefully through the halls, rusted metal slicked with water, the wooden boards beneath Jill's feet dampened from years of water damage as much of the initial structure had been worn away. The pitiful illumination given by the lighter miraculously still containing fluid doing little to put Jill's mind at ease as if paranoid that some diseased virus ridden creature would be around the corner looking for its next meal.

She came to a door that looked as if it had been kicked in, leading to a room Jill could only faintly make out from the darkness, gasping as she was able to distinguish a pair of human legs splayed out on the floor wearing combat boots and black military pants.

Her body screaming at her to halt was overridden by her emotional instinct, a drive to uncover the truth as she cautiously advanced upon the body as more details began to paint the unfinished picture inside her head, a pale shirt beneath a bullet proof vest, dark blue shoulder pads eventually revealing a grizzled desiccated man, his skin rotted away barely resembling even the shell of the living being who used to be...

But Jill knew who he was.

Once she saw his distinct trademark S.T.A.R.S beret there was no mistaking him.

Slumped in the corner of the room, a Beretta in his left hand and a gaping bullet hole in the side of his head lay Jill's deceased father Dick Valentine.

For a moment she didn't know what to do, her brain gave off no signals nor any proper way to react. Complete shut down.

Staring blankly at her dead father she knelt down trying to process what happened why it happened and for what reason, her grief soon to be catching up with her soon only delayed as Jill saw a note clutched in her father's right hand, gently lifting the aged paper out of her father's hand as she began to read the last thoughts of her lost parent.

 _I've given up any hope that someone will find me down here, not to mention Umbrella probably covered up the fact that anyone was even on this island and probably tell our families that we died in the line of duty or some stupid shit like that._

 _Whether to maintain my sanity or if another lost soul finds themselves trapped down here, I hope you will have better luck than I trying to escape this disgusting place._

 _We were betrayed. It was Brad Vickers. He killed Joseph and Kenneth after they found the hatch and he injected Forest with some drug his 'Employers' were working on, a prototype of the chemical they were working on here somewhere on the island._

 _Then that sick bastard left me down here to starve to death in the darkness. I had hoped that I could dig my way out, but my muscles have atrophied too much, its a struggle to even comprehend my thoughts as my days grow shorter._

 _I tried to call out for any who could help. I saw those huts in the jungle nearby the beach, I know that somebody is living here, but they can't hear me, which probably means they won't find me down here, least of all before I'm food for the maggots._

 _Well, I'm not gonna give that fucker the satisfaction of knowing I starved to death, I'm going to choose my own way out. But not before I think about the two women most dear to me, a final pleasant thought before I go._

 _My wife Eileen and my daughter Jill._

 _I'll never see them again, hear my wife's laughter, or cradle my daughter in my arms ever again, never watch her grow up and mature into a beautiful woman who I know despite the pain she will suffer will become a much stronger person than I._

 _For my darling wife and my dearest daughter, I miss you terribly._

 _But know that even in death I will always love you._

"I love you too" Jill mouthed, her inaudible reciprocation all she could emote lest she collapse into a weeping mess.

Clenching her fist she wanted to make her father proud, taking his gun and gently taking his beret from him, clutching them tightly as if to hold on to the memories of her father, Jill pressed onward, finding the tunnel that her father had begun digging having since shifted in the years since, erosion taking its course and leading down further into the darkness.

Crawling inside she slid down , dirt marring her tube top and miniskirt as she fell into the depths, arriving within solid rock ground beneath her boots as she looked upwards to find that the circular pattern resembled a well, Jill looking down to find a broken plate on the ground beneath her, engraved with a name reading 'Sparda'.

The air growing colder as Jill felt a chill running down her spine, eyes widening as she felt a clammy hand grip her shoulder, digging its bony fingers into her skin before the ghostly presence leaned beside her ear before whispering a foreboding demand she had heard before.

"Give it back to me"

 **A/N: Really really really did not like writing this chapter. Its waaaaay too dark for my liking but I need it for character development and stuff so I have to do it.**

 **I mean I guess since it has more ties with the actual RE mythos and stuff it's got a bit more darker stuff in it but I am playing fast and loose with a few things like Jill's dad being named Dick (which I think was in the novelization of RE1... I think)**

 **Anyway, there's gonna be one more chapter of dark stuff but after that things get more positive and we're finally gonna see Jill do something you've all been waiting for ^^**

 **X3 Also since Sparda got mentioned here you might be wondering where I'm going with this buuuut since I've been on a DMC HYPE! fest I've got my own little mythology cooked up here soooo look forward to seeing a little something cool in the next chapter.**

 **^^ See ya later naked girls and guys!**


	12. Episode 11: A Love Unrequited

Jungle Fever

Episode 11: A Love Unrequited.

The cold touch against her shoulder had Jill quickstep around to face the mysterious presence that loomed over her, only catching a glimpse of a nude ghostly woman before the world flash white as a rush of wind tunneled beside her as though she was riding a tornado in the eye of the storm.

Shutting her eyes Jill lay in wait for solid ground to keep her steady, unknowing of what the hell was going on and where she'd end up.

Just as soon as the vortex had taken her, Jill had found herself back on a solid surface soon enough. The girl opening her eyes to find herself in an old house, the temperature and humidity the same as the conditions she was well familiar with in the Jungle, however this place was completely new to the Valentine girl.

The architecture itself looked fairly intact to her surprise, Jill wondering if perhaps this was a part of the Island beyond the Death Zone with more people living on the Island beyond Sheva.

As if to answer her question Jill spotted a pale blonde haired woman with fair complexion wearing what looked to be a ragged servant girl outfit, peering outside into the courtyard beyond, leaving the door open a crack as sounds of sword cutting through wood could be faintly heard outside.

Getting a closer look Jill was able to witness a hunky looking shirtless man with slicked back white hair training with his heavy sword, slashing mock up training dummies with precision strikes that only a refined swordsman could achieve. The man's sexy toned body glistening in the sunlight as sweat dripped down his six pack abs, letting the two ladies get a perfect view of the results of his hard work and beautiful body.

The blonde woman affirmed her appreciation with a dreamy swoon, accidentally bumping into Jill before she let out a high pitched yelp, quickly covering her mouth as she realized that somebody else was watching her admire her crush. Surprised to see another girl she'd never seen before inside the house, let alone one practically NAKED in front of her in those scantily clad garments (XD Cuz ya know, olden days thingies when all girls had to wear super long dresses and stuff)

"Oh my goodness! Miss, where are your clothes?" the blonde girl asked, seemingly frightened for Jill's lack of modesty (XD By like super duper olden days ya know?)

"Clothes? I'm wearing a skirt and tube top, I'm not naked" Jill replied, holding back an indignant tone in the face of a woman who was clearly distressed by her state of dress, understandably so given that Jill would've been the exact same way given that she had lived with a group of naked people for months now.

"But they are so revealing! It would be scandalous for you to be seen walking around in such garments" The blonde woman exasperated pointed, holding her palm against her chest trying to catch her breath recovering from the shock of seeing a fellow woman so bold enough to wear what she wanted without fear of the consequences (XD Again, back in the sexist days when girls had to wear whatever men told them to wear)

"They make me feel comfortable. Besides I don't really know where I am? Who are you?" Jill asked, giving a response that reminded her a lot of her friends in how they justified their nakedness by simply stating that they were more comfortable being nude simply because it allowed them to feel at ease.

"My name is Trish. I serve under the House of Lord Sparda and his blood brother Lord Mundus" Trish answered in a matter of factly tone, as though such words were drilled into her brain from the moment she was inducted into servitude as their faithful maid.

"I'm Jill. And I'm guessing by that outfit you work as a maid around here?" Jill inquired as she gave her outfit another look, the blonde woman nodding her head in affirmation.

"Yes. I am privileged to serve the Lords and Lady of this house" Trish answered curtly bowing in respect to her guest of the house despite Jill's unexpected entrance, uninformed of her arrival.

"And that includes spying on the lord while he's shirtless and totally sexy?" Jill joked, surprised to hear such a 'Leon-like' remark come out of her mouth as she made reference to the earlier visual of that total hottie training out in the courtyard.

Blushing profusely, Trish leapt towards Jill, her hands clasped together in a begging motion with a look of utmost panic upon her face.

"Please! Do not tell anybody that I was spying upon Lord Sparda! I am aware that it is wrong of me to hold feelings for a lord so austere and beyond the realms of mortal women such as myself. But I cannot help myself. My heart has been stolen by a man so kind. So noble of heart that he dares to treat me as an equal" Trish babbled, speaking from her heart as wistful tones spoke of Sparda in such a positive light that Jill was convinced that Trish believed that the Earth itself could be made that much more pure by Sparda's presence alone.

A sentiment the Valentine woman could relate to given her interactions with a certain nude male Redfield that comforted her on many an occasion.

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me. Honestly I kinda have a guy I like in that way too. I mean not quite in the same way that Sparda is. But he's always been there for me when I needed him most" Jill revealed, feeling at east talking with another girl about her crush considering how willing Trish was willing to share hers. It only felt natural for her to share the sentiments of her fellow woman given how willing she was to trust Jill with her crush.

"Oh that must be so wonderful! Has he confessed his love for you?" Trish swooned, imagining the scenario for herself where Jill's crush had confessed his love for her and the two's relationship had skyrocketed into consummated to the point where Jill could impart advice that would help Trish with her own love quarrel that would help her reveal her feelings for Sparda in the hopes that he would reciprocate her feelings for him.

"Well... Not exactly. I mean I think I've got feelings for him... But as for him I kinda suspect he's got feelings for me but is just waiting for the right time if you know what I mean? I mean you know how men are right? Always trying to be so 'tough' about their feelings" Jill replied with a giggle escaping her lips, Trish sharing in the sentiment knowing how guarded men often were about their emotions.

"Oh I see... To be honest I was hoping you might've been able to help me approach Sparda with a confession of love" Trish spoke with a certain solemnness to her voice, the woman's pose very bashful and shy.

"Hey, when it comes to love I don't think anything should get in the way of a girl letting her crush know she's interested" Jill remarked, an air of confidence laced in her tone that she had seldom seen before, feeling it natural however not to question such a sensation. Feeling dutiful in helping this girl Trish with her unrequited love.

"If only it were that simple. I love Sparda, and I feel deep down in my heart that perhaps he may feel something for me. He is noble and kind, I have seen it in how he has so often gone out of his way to be the better man, befriend the native tribesmen and women that exist here in this savage land. Unlike Lord Mundus or Lady Eva he treats me with respect and kindness, and through my small tokens of appreciation I know he repays my sentiments in kind. However I just wish I knew if his sentiments were merely an act of kindness or something more" Trish stated melancholically hanging her head shamefully almost blaming herself for lacking the sixth sense to recognize what Sparda's feelings for her were truly about.

A notion that Jill wasn't about to let Trish beat herself up over when it was so obvious that Sparda was in love with Trish the same way that she was with him.

Suddenly the doors to the hall were opened and in walked a blonde woman of the exact same appearance to Trish, however this lady wore a regal garment in dark red, makeup heavily placed upon this woman's face as though to appear beautiful in the eyes of her betrothed. Her expression however betraying her devious intent, the careless smirk curling upon her lips as she grinned maliciously towards Trish.

"Staring at my lover again are you?" She asked like a complete and total bitch, placing her hands upon her hips like a lot of catty women do because they're mean bitches.

"I um... Lady Eva I swear upon our God that I did not perversely stare at our Lord Sparda" Trish stammered, the girl looking terrified of her doppelganger that she looked as if she was going to burst into tears at a moments notice.

"You cannot lie to me my pathetic twin sister. You dare to perversely state at my future betrothed husband? How utterly shameful. He shall be mine in due time, to even think that he would consider ascending a lowly servant girl like you to become his bride is laughable. Do not forget that it was I whom our parents chose to bestow out affluent fortune. I whom are far more beautiful, more talented and succinctly more successful than you would ever be in life. Remember your place dear sister, for you are PATHETIC and always will be" Eva stated in a bitchy matter of factly tone. Such recourse earning Jill's scorn towards the woman who shared Trish's appearance.

"HEY! Leave her alone you cow!" Jill spat, lunging towards Eva only to completely phase through her, surprised by the outcome that drove her mind to think about what her current state of being was. if she didn't travel back in time or teleport to some unknown house, then perhaps she was merely a visionary spirit that was witnessing events in the past?

Not as though she had enough time to truly comprehend such thoughts as Eva left the halls leaving Trish tearful after receiving such a scorning condescension from the truly evil witch.

Immediately moving over to cuddle the woman in her arms, Jill stroked Trish's beautiful blonde hair, telling her that she was okay, she was a woman to be admired, letting Trish know that she was valued even if those around her never knew as such. But they were truly the fools. For Trish was the one who WOULD be Sparda's true love and bride. Not a girl like Eva who would sooner use him for her own selfish purposes rather than be a true a lover to the noble Lord of the House.

"Why? I hate this curse upon my being. Why does my Twin Sister have to be the one born into affluence? Her heart is blackened and without love. Sparda should see that... But I fear that her web of manipulation may convince him to forsake his noble ways" Trish cried, weeping into her newfound friend, letting her fears known in the hopes of finding a solution from Jill's wisdom.

"Then if its really coming down to the wire then you've gotta act now and you've gotta act fast! If Sparda really is as kind and noble of a man then its only natural that he would look for those same qualities in a woman" Jill replied, her stance on matters of the heart remaining steadfast knowing that Trish's chance for true love was on the line.

"But I'm weak. I could never live up to his standards, I would only bring him down if I were to confess" Trish stated dejected, thoughts of Eva's venomous words swirling around in her mind like a thickened cloud of darkness.

"If you just told him how you really feel then I'm absolutely sure he'd reciprocate. You're stronger than you think you are and that's something that Eva will never be able to see until its too late for her to get Sparda all to herself. So then it'll be you walking around as Lady of the Household instead of her" Jill remarked, placing her palm on Trish's shoulder, the Valentine girl feeling a familiar sentiment to the many times Chris had encouraged her whilst making that little speech from her heart. Hoping that someday she could practice what she preached.

Drying her eyes, Trish smiled softly at the thought of she holding hands with her love. Being able to live alongside him clad in beautiful dresses. Helping to bestow the same kindness her love had shown her to the world around her. Taking to heart Jill's words of encouragement as a prompt to say what she should have said to Sparda so long ago.

"Okay... Tonight, when I am finished tending to the household meals. I shall wait for him inside his quarters so I can admit my love for him" Trish affirmed, her happiness seeping out as she felt a warmth spread from within knowing the burden of her own self doubt was lifted by simple words of encouragement.

Unfortunately Trish's joy was short lived. The door bursting open as a white haired man with a grizzled beard had a look of vold vengeful malice in his eyes, directing his gaze right towards Trish, the blonde frozen stiff, emoting little more than a frightened expression like an animal about to be devoured by its predator.

"Lord Mundus... I- I'm sorry" Trish mumbled tearfully, the man approaching her carefully like a slasher in a horror movie leaving Jill aghast in how people treated the servant girl before spotting Eva watching from the room at the end of the hall with a wicked smirk on her lips, smugly satisfied in letting Trish be on the receiving end of her Lord's physical abuse.

The world slowly shifted, the wood of the house slowly eroding whilst all occupants except Jill herself fading from existence before all that remained before Jill's eyes was an empty hallway of forgotten memories.

Walking through the decrepit house Jill felt every creak as the house struggled to support her, half of her mind occupied in wondering where the hell she actually was, whilst the other utterly baffled by what was real and what was not.

Before too long she saw what looked to be a study beyond the end of the hall, stepping inside as she saw what remained of the artifacts inside. Rusted swords, maps, charts and books whose pages had rotted away over the years. As she looked upon the table Jill saw an old photograph. A man with white hair and a handsome face standing beside a woman Jill recognized instantly.

"Trish?" Jill queried in a whisper. Uncertain if this was truly the same woman she'd met moments ago.

To anybody else this photo would've been nothing to write home about. But Jill was a very detail oriented girl. She knew that there was something off putting about this photograph which drove her to analyze further.

Sparda wasn't smiling, he remained dignified, however from even a cursory glance she could see that passion had long since faded from the man's eyes. In stark contrast was his betrothed love. Her smile echoing a false sentiment betrayed by the wanting eyes of that woman who was holding Sparda close to her body. It was made painfully clear to Jill that only one was benefiting from this romance whereas it truly should have been both who were joyous in their union.

Taking a step back, Jill could only postulate two possibilities. Either Trish and Sparda's relationship didn't work out. Or this woman was actually Trish's twin sister Eva.

One was a regrettable reality that was commonplace among the modern civilization Jill was accustomed to. But the other was of equal possibility considering what Jill had witnessed earlier. She needed to find something more. Looking around on Sparda's desk for anything that might've given her clarity on what happened all those years ago.

Finding naught but documents on his dealings with the Nakhoma tribe, the slight distraction leaving a phantom sting as Jill ran her fingers across her scarred face obscured by her bangs. She refocused her efforts and remembered what Trish had told her before Mundus interrupted them.

 _""Okay... Tonight, when I am finished tending to the household meals. I shall wait for him inside his quarters so I can admit my love for him""_

"His room!" Jill exclaimed to no one in particular, making her way around the house until she found what she hoped was Sparda's quarters. The door handle snapping upon the slight pressure of her palm lead to Jill taking a more 'forceful approach' to the matter.

"H'YAH!" Jill grunted as she kicked down the door, looking inside to see many similar artifacts she had seen in the man's study. Spotting a note and a knife left upon his empty bed, the Valentine girl retrieving both and finding yet another piece of the puzzle.

Stowing the knife away for now, leaving the blade inside her left boot, Jill examined the note thoroughly.

Though my eyes cannot determine nor light from darkness, my heart cannot lie.

She bares her family name and her semblance, but she is not the woman I love.

The woman I longed for was born into the darkness, suffocating in the grasp of those who could not perceive her as I could.

She knew kindness while others among me knew only cruelty. And for that she ascended beyond the frail mortal bonds of superiority and proved to me that my heart was not mistaken.

I knew then that I had wanted Trish to become my bride.

Alas the darkness had taken her from me, cast into the void where her flesh lain scattered and her soul bound to this place.

The truth did little to quell the despair clamping my heart tightly.

My sworn brother of blood Mundus had succumbed to his impulses, callously damning my unrequited lover to the undiscovered country from which no traveler would return.

I did not forgive, and I could not accept what I had lost.

Reluctantly, Eva became my betrothed, and in matrimony my heart had lost its light.

Presently I write this without knowledge of whom may be bequeathed this confession of mine.

All that I request is that you heed my wisdom with the knowledge that present time is fleeting.

Allow your heart to guide you towards that which sparks its inner light and in turn you shall find its radiance will cut through the darkness that once clouded it.

Unfortunate that I could not have possessed such knowledge in life. However as I shall concordantly make the transition from the crude world of the flesh into the realm of darkness. It is my firm hope that should the soul of my beloved become unchained from the ties that bind her to this world...

Sparda is waiting for her.

Once again the world had faded from existence, shoving Jill outside into the courtyard, the girl clutching onto the note before she witnessed Mundus and Trish standing before her nearby an open cobblestone well, the two appearing to be in a heated argument.

"You are forbidden from seeing him. One as esteemed as Lord Sparda would never DARE be seen with the likes of you!" Mundus chided coldly.

"You do not know that! Lord Sparda is kind to me! I know deep down that if he was here he would tell you the same thing I wanted to tell him before you tore me away from his quarters! I LOVE HIM!" Trish proclaimed loudly, not giving a single damn who heard her so long as her voice was known, choosing to stand proud of her declaration.

"You are living an illusion. You are a servant and I AM YOUR MASTER. Nothing more" Mundus seethed in response. Carefully taking a dinner plate and dropping it down the well.

"Retrieve it" Mundus commanded.

"I will not!" Trish snapped defiantly, knowing that now was the time to stand her ground and truly take Jill's advice and run with it.

"Retrieve the plate now. Submit to your master" Mundus ordered once more, his grave tone steadily letting the malice drip venomously from his voice.

"NO! I must find Lord Sparda and make my feelings known!" Trish replied, rejecting the words of her 'master' and acting on her own accord, turning her back on Mundus before the man's thick hands grappled her by the throat, yanking her backwards as Mundus had backed her towards the stones where Trish lay upon the cusp of her ultimate fate.

"I SAID SUBMIT!" Mundus roared, with one final shove, sending the blonde woman falling to her death inside the well before sealing the hole, leaving Trish's body to its newfound tomb.

This was where everything had at long last snapped into place for Jill.

The ghostly voices she heard on the Island, the sky goddess she saw in the cave paintings by the Nahkoma Tribe, the reason why she was being jolted around that house and the plate she found inside the well.

"ENOUGH! I know who you are.. Trish!" Jill commanded firmly. The world at last shifting back to reality as she felt the cold clammy touch of the ghostly woman's slender fingers upon her shoulder.

Turning around to face her, Jill witness her apparition hidden by white static, barely able to recognize itself anymore from all the hatred and pain that seeped from the wound she carried with her for god knows how long.

"I found it all out in this note. Sparda really did love you! And he's waiting for you right now if you can just let go of all that pain before it destroys you any more" Jill explained, her words delivered with the utmost conviction as she held the last of Sparda's writings toward the ghost lady, the woman ceasing her aggressive behavior before tilting her head solemnly as though recovering a piece of herself that had once been lost.

Casting away its veil, enveloped by a golden shine, Trish felt her mortal restraints fading away, recalling her appearance as in place of the white static came a blonde haired woman with divine beauty indistinguishable from the human who once tread the earth with such a visage.

Of course the only major difference being now that as a spirit Trish had no need of clothes. So she was now naked.

"Ah... My chains are broken. I can feel freedom once more" Trish sighed, her tone speaking joyfully for the first time as her pain had been cast from her being.

"It must be nice. I can only hope that once you find him, you and Sparda can have an eternity of happiness after all you two have been through" Jill remarked, more to herself than anyone else. Trish looking upon the Valentine girl that helped bestow her freedom and seeing the same darkness that clouded herself in life... As well as those clothes which Trish felt a burning desire to remove.

"You hold residual pain inside your heart. As you have given to me, I wish to give upon to you... Closure" Trish stated softly, holding out her hand as Jill instinctively held onto it, the world flashing once again as the two ladies transcended space and time to find themselves at another location.

She found herself back upon the beach of the Island on a bright sunny day, the calm waves of the ocean lightly brushing the sand as Jill saw a man looking out into the sea, instantly recognized by the Valentine girl by his trademark S.T.A.R.S beret she had seen him so often wear throughout her childhood.

"Dad?"

 **A/N: X3 And I'll close out on that XDDDDDD HAI NAKED GIRLS AND GUYS! ^^ Betcha didn't expect something as super duper mystical and cool and awesome like this huh?**

 **X3 Now ya might be thinking and wondering if this is some sort of super huge DMC cross over since ya know we got Sparda and Mundus and Eva and stuff, and while I do have some ideas about stuff with how it ties into the present day thingie I'm gonna keep most of that stuff out since I wanted this to be super trippy and more emotional and stuff.**

 **^^ Anyway I played too much Kingdom Hearts sooooo that's why it might be a little too darkness-y for some people but I wanted to write a love story that felt totally shakespeareish ya know so like I hope I did it good XD**

 **X3 As for The Nakeds and everything else that will be resolved next time because in our exciting finale you're finally gonna get what you've all been waiting for.**

 **NEXT TIME! JILL FINALLY GETS NAKED! XDDDDDDD YAY!**

 **^^ See you next time Naked Readers! XDDDDDDD**


	13. Episode 12: Rise of the Jungle Queen

Jungle Fever

Episode 12: Rise of the Jungle Queen

Seeing the metal fire pellet launchers aimed towards your sister and her friend was already bad enough of a situation for Chris to be in, but to be hunted like prey only further strengthened Chris's resolve to defeat these Umbrella soldiers the only way he knew how.

Brute force.

 **"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**

Beating his chest like a wild animal, Chris lunged forth towards the beachfront, on all fours as he sped towards his targets, though they could see him coming, like a speeding out of control train the impact was unavoidable, Chris sending one of the soldiers flying off into the sky with one brute force shoulder shove, his momentum cancelled out before turning to his next target, swinging his fists wildly in the vicinity of all who carried the metallic weapons he had seen in his last encounter with the Umbrella soldiers.

However unlike last time, the area was far too open and Chris himself was outnumbered. A factor that Birkin knew well to show the wild nude man the folly of his berserker attack.

The two Umbrella Soldiers beside him fired off their guns, the bullets grazing his arm as though to deter him from further action.

All too ready to throw caution to the wind and refuse surrender of any sort, Chris shook off his injuries ready to pounce upon the soldiers that maimed him, only stopped by the frightened words of his little sister.

"Chris STOP!" Claire begged, keeping her nerves steady, hoping that her brother would listen to reason for the time being, keeping the faith that Becca being of a more scientific mind would think up a plan that would outfox these soldiers that held the three of them captive.

As much as he didn't like the circumstances, Chris chose to relent, shoved in line with Leon and Claire with his hands behind his head, knelt down whilst Billy Birkin smirked smugly, satisfied that finally things were going to plan, unlike all of Wesker's schemes.

Far off in the distance however, the situation became grim. Becca peering through the trees and seeing her friends held hostage up on the beach front, the heavy hitters with Claire, Leon and Chris now all taken out leaving Becca all the more uncertain about her chances. Sure she was smart, but Chris was one of the strongest guys she ever knew. Claire and Leon likewise were fast on their feet and knew how to kick some ass when things came down to it... But Becca?

She hated to admit to herself, but she was kinda a scardy cat... Even Jill was at least brave enough to stand up to Sheva despite her not being the most combat oriented of the Nakeds.

Paralyzed by fear, she curled up into the fetal position, remaining in her hiding place behind the tree obscured by the shrubbery that she used to remain out of sight, left to agonize over the knowledge that with her friends captured and Jill lost in the caverns below. Becca was all alone and no one was coming to save her. Even now it was only a matter of time before one of those soldiers found her and god knows what would happen once they were all caught.

The very thought made her cry. Despair claiming the nude girl to such a degree she made no effort to muffle her weeping cries. Inevitability would be her doom.

 **(XD Well dang that was more depressing than I thought... Now onto a more hopeful tone)**

"Dad?" Jill spoke softly, unable to believe her own eyes that the man who brought her into the world of the living was now standing before her right on the very beach whose shores she first set foot upon all those months ago.

"Yes Jill its me" Dick replied, speaking warmly to his dear daughter with pride filling his soul knowing that he was granted the honor of seeing his little girl all grown up into a beautiful strong woman whom he always believed would become as such in the days he lived as a human.

"Are you... From the present?" Jill asked, wondering if this visage of her father was merely a memory or a similar effect to how she affected the past with Trish.

"Indeed. I don't understand it all myself, but from what I can gather we're in a nexus between life and death. Even if its the only time we have to speak I want you to know how proud I am of you and all you've done for your friends on this island" Dick explained, only really relaying what he could fathom from the vastly ethereal knowledge the spiritual realm had given him. Although even he had to admit that such knowledge was lost to a man of a more grounded reality since he had seldom been able to recall his consciousness besides the brief moments he was able to witness his daughter through concentrated efforts to see his beloved daughter once again.

Rushing in for a hug, determined to hold onto this fragment of her father's being, Jill tightly clung to him, barely able to hold back her emotions as she let him embrace her in a warm cuddle.

"I tried my best Dad... But I'm so scared... I don't know if I'll ever be good enough to protect them" Jill whispered through shallow breaths, holding her nerve lest she burst into tears over her own insecurities eating her up inside.

"A fear I know all too well. But I've been watching from afar. You're stronger than you think you are Jill. When you fought against that Tribal girl who threatened your friends. Your willingness to look for Rebecca when she went missing. Your bravery in the face of certain death and wandering through the caverns and finding my body. Anyone else would've given up hope but you continued on and on top of that you helped an old spirit find peace in her life. Very few women could've done what you've done. And for that I know that no matter how scary the situation, you will be able to overcome these challenges with the certainty that you've helped those you love" Dick spoke encouragingly, gently brushing his daughter's hair with his strong hands, comforting her with the knowledge that even if he couldn't be there in the flesh he knew full well that she was a woman who didn't know just how integral she was to her friends' lives. Helping them in ways Jill never knew.

"How do you do it? How the hell are you supposed to be brave when everything is just too much to take?" Jill asked, admitting her deepest fears keeping her locked inside her isolated mental cell.

"Honestly it was the hopes that everything I did was in service to helping the people I loved and keeping them safe. Even if I couldn't help my team or what happened to you and your mother. I can rest easy knowing that in the wake of my death you carried with you our family's spirit to keep on fighting for those we love until the end" Dick answered, speaking from personal experience whether it be police assignments that took him to his absolute limits or trying times where even his own teammates were suffering and he being the captain had to hold them all together as a tightly knit unit.

Jill remained frozen for a brief moment. Thinking back to all the moments she experienced, her thoughts dwelling upon the day she first set foot upon the island and all the adventures since then. Sure she had her moments of being a prissy little princess. But watching Claire and Leon compete in their little sports competitions, smiling when she saw Becca getting excited whenever Jill accompanied her on her little voyages across the island to collect herbs with her, all the while explaining their value to her. And most precious of all the moments she spent alone with Chris, Jill felt a weight that had previously held a tight lock upon her heart begin to dissipate.

Jill knew she had much left to improve on. But all of that felt so much less of a burden when the rewards reaped by the simple co-existence with those around her who valued her as much as she valued them made Jill feel so much more than a mere princess of the modern world who had otherwise felt maladjusted to the ways of the jungle.

A sudden warmth made Jill feel discomfort, the girl shifting her skirt and tube top as though the very garments she wore were now the burdens she wore more than the mental trauma she suffered previously, the Valentine girl knew who she was and was at last prepared to accept the totality of her circumstances ready to make the transition into her next phase of life.

"I'm ready... I'll see you on the other side Dad" Jill remarked after taking a deep breath. A smile gracing her lips as at long last her demons were slain.

"I'm proud of you Jill. I love you" Dick stated solemnly, feeling his spiritual essence beginning to fade away, his consciousness leaving him in high spirits now that his daughter had found her spark again. New found confidence that he knew would lead her to conquering her fears and truly growing into the beautiful woman he always knew she would become.

"I love you too Dad" Jill replied happily, the two departing as the world faded to white, Jill leaving her father with a smile as if to let him know that she would continue to make him proud. Now fully dedicating herself into a plan to help her friends given the predicament they found themselves in shortly after Jill fell into the caverns.

All she needed was a little help from a ghost lady.

"Hey Trish. Before you go can I ask you for one last favor? Something that would mean the world to me in helping my friends out of a dangerous situation?" Jill inquired, finding herself back inside the deep dark pit illuminated by the heavenly golden glow of Trish's nude presence.

"Of course. It would be the least I could do to help" Trish replied, accepting Jill's plea for help with graceful accord. Offering her hand towards Jill. Trusting in the Valentine girl who had already formulated a plan to help her friends with the aid of Jill's power given her memories of the 'sky goddess' she saw in the cave paintings back when she was looking for Becca before the skirmish with Sheva.

 **(XD And now back with Becca)**

Looming darkness fell upon the naked girl as Becca saw the armored patrolman beam down upon her with vengeful eyes. His weapon posed upon her as Becca saw the end in sight. The girl whimpering in fear not to be destroyed by the bullets that lain within the chamber of his firearm stopped by the sounds of a familiar noise Becca had made sure to remember from more than a while ago.

"OOOH! OOH! AAAAH! AAAAH!" Came the screeching sound of a jungle creature Becca had held fondly in her memory as the Umbrella soldier had been hit by the solid THUNK of a coconut that was able to hit hard enough beyond the hit rate of a normal impact and reverberate inside his helmet to the point of knocking him out and thus leaving himself unconscious upon the floor, revealing to Rebecca that her savior came in the form of an old friend.

"LAZ! OH MY SQUASH! It's you!" Becca squealed happily as she embraced the Lemur tightly in a hug, surprised that the lemur that she saved long ago would return the favor in such a pivotal moment.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much for saving me!" Becca thanked, giving her gratitude to a creature that shouldn't have been able to understand English. However due to it being a sentient creature it was able to recognize gratitude despite the language barrier that divided humans and animals through small chirps of its own.

However then of course returned Becca to her small problem. With Chris now taken hostage and Claire and Leon also taken hostage by Umbrella's forces and Jill lost beneath the caverns the task fell on her alone to save the day... But how?

Witnessing the unconscious Umbrella soldier on the floor, Becca soon recognized that in order to save her friends she would have to do something she swore she would never do the moment she took to the life of nudity once she saw Leon partaking in its joyful existence in being naked.

WEAR CLOTHES!

 **(XD MEANWHILE WITH BILLY BIRKIN AND HIS EEEEEEVIL FORCES!)**

"OH for the love of all that's sacred what the hell is taking those patrols so long?" Billy Birkin questioned to himself as he examined his watch for the time, certain that there was one more Naked yet escaping his grasp knowing that once he had her within his firm tightly locked grip Umbrella's victory would be certain and finally he could prove to Wesker once and for all that HIS way was the best and he should shut the hell up and listen to REASON once in a while rather than whatever convoluted scheme he cooked up in his head that morning after drinking too much coffee.

As if to answer his prayers Birkin witnessed one of his patrolling Umbrella soldiers returning to his location.

"Report. Where is the last of these Naked people?" Billy asked in an authoritative tone of voice, speaking personally to the soldier whom was very feminine in nature despite the clunky armor she had worn in disguise.

"Well ya see, *AHEM* I mean SIR! I could not find anybody in the jungle SIR!" Affirmed the "SOLDIER" in a very manly tone of voice even though her lack of a deep voice all but betrayed the idea that the one who delivered that statement was a man.

Skeptical of the soldier before him, Billy felt it fair to at least give the soldier a sporting chance to prove themselves by asking a simple question.

"Really?" Billy inquired, curious to see if the Umbrella soldier would continue to follow his orders or propose a query of his own in exchange for the lives that were being threatened at his present time. Or if instead the soldier would attempt to assert his dominance like all men do because they're chauvinistic pigs who can't determine the fact that women are simply better than them.

"YES SIR! In fact I have recently received orders from our superior that you should let the Nakeds go" The Soldier ordered in a very fake manly tone of voice given that there was a distinct lack of deep vocal tones in 'his' voice.

"Then tell me soldier. What is our superior's name?" Billy asked skeptically.

At this query, the 'soldier was at a loss for words.

"Seize her!" Birkin ordered, the Umbrella troops holding the 'soldier' by the arms and removing the mask revealing the Umbrella Soldier to be Rebecca Chambers in disguise all along.

"RAAAAGH! EAT MY COCONUT BOOBIES YOU BIG MEANIE!" Becca roared angrily as she shook her arms free and unzipped her combat fatigues before throwing two coconuts at Billy, the two shots missing as her coconuts landed in the ocean. The girl finding herself doing little more than being able to struggle against her restraints in the men holding her. Shaking off her vest and pants in the effort to get naked again despite finding herself trapped like Chris Claire and Leon among the other Umbrella soldiers holding them all prisoner. Happy that she would at least be naked despite the harrowing circumstances that befell her and the other Nakeds.

"Did you really think I'd be that fucking stupid that a little girl could fool me into thinking she was one of our troops" Birkin queried sarcastically. Becca leaping back in fear behind the two naked males of her friends knowing that they could shield her from the scary scientist that hounded her. However realizing that in this situation unless Jill had pulled some sort of miraculous stunt they would all be totally screwed.

"Swear!" Sherry exclaimed. The Nakeds taking notice of this as they too had caught the little blonde girl sneaking glances at them for their nudity all throughout this endeavor.

Sudden thunder and lightning crackled in the sky before a beam of lightning had shot down upon the sandy beach in front of Billy Birkin. The figure within illuminated by a golden hue. The woman herself revealed to be wearing a blue tube top and black miniskirt. Her expression confident and ready for whatever came her way. A deadly combination in and of itself, let alone knowing that a dozen guns were trained upon her.

And yet... She smiled at the result. As if confident that no matter what happened she would win.

Wesker himself even smiling at this knowing from experience that The Naked's were not to be underestimated.

"And now we reach endgame" Wesker commented slyly to himself, willing to let the events play out knowing that soon it would lead to him being back in control once more.

"What the? This isn't possible!" Birkin exclaimed, unable to process what the flying fuck he was seeing.

"Its not much. Just a little help from the world beyond. Now let my friends go and if its not too much trouble NEVER COME BACK" Jill replied smugly, feeling the energy coursing through her body thanks to Trish's influence, enhancing her body with her spiritual energy, allowing Jill to perform such godly acts, flaunting her borrowed powers by making thunder roar whilst lightning crackled across the sky. The Valentine girl smiling while she did it.

"Don't be foolish. We've got guns trained on you AND your friends. There's no way you're getting out of this without somebody getting killed" Billy reasoned, motioning his men to train their weapons squarely on Jill given the power she wielded.

The Valentine girl gripping her knife left firmly inside her boot. With a sharply drawn motion the Valentine girl slashed at her black miniskirt, carving through her panties and even her flesh leaving a trail of blood running down only to further showcase that thanks to her powers the flesh had in fact healed instantly and the clothes that once veiled her vagina now sauntered down upon the sand alongside a blue S.T.A.R.S beret, leaving the bottom half of her body completely expose.

"With powers like this do you really think your bullets can do a damn thing to me?" Jill inquired with a certain confidence to her tone that both to Billy and to her friends was otherwise alien to them. The girl holding her knife towards Billy's throat with the same poise that one would expect from a fencer.

"No. But that doesn't mean that we couldn't kill off one of your friends" Birkin retorted, having his men point their guns towards Chris, recognizing that besides Jill and her sudden goddess powers he would be the biggest threat to their existence given the raw strength he displayed beforehand.

Smiling cockily, letting her knife drop into the sand as it stabbed into the ground, Jill's hands reached into her tube top before the girl forcefully ripped the clothing material in two and took hold of her father's Beretta nested inside her cleavage, aiming the gun squarely at Billy's forehead.

Fully naked and a force of unstoppable proportions. Jill felt better than she'd ever felt in her entire life now that she was able to flaunt not only her body, but her true dominance as a woman knowing that she had outgunned and outsmarted the suffocating crowd of men that had guns trained on her the one she loved most.

"And without their boss giving them orders and their PAYCHECKS at the end of the week, are you sure that they'd be willing to carry out your orders once you were 'past tense' shall we say?" Jill asked slyly, remembering the movie marathons she and her father would have of Steven Seagal and Sylvester Stallone movies to give her a vast repertoire of cheesy one liners to use should the situation arise in the effort to keep her nerve, knowing full well that her gamble could easily go wrong should Birkin start getting trigger happy.

Despite the fact that they were employed by Umbrella, even the soldiers had to admit that Jill was exactly right. They only really did what they did because they were paid to do it. They had lives, families and hobbies same as anyone else. And without Birkin giving em their paycheck then what the hell were they even doing there? They could've easily become cops or Security Guards had it not been for Umbrella's generous salaries with benefits such as good medical and dental insurance plans.

At this revelation the soldiers had ceased their activities and drew their guns away from The Nakeds.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Birkin asked, exacerbated by the fact that this girl was able to talk down a platoon of soldiers when by all accounts he should've been the one in control.

"Do not be so foolish Billy Birkin. You have been checkmated. Now accept defeat like the little bitch you are" Wesker commented, slyly grinning with the foreknowledge that his gamble had been a successful one.

"SWEAR! But Mr Sunglasses is right Daddy. That naked lady wants you to stop being a meanie and will let you go if you just say you're sorry and be more nicer to them" Sherry explained. The girl chastising Wesker for his swear word but in turn through her childish perspective trying to explain why her father should know when to fold his cards and accept defeat.

It sickened Billy to his stomach, but he knew that if even Sherry could point out when he was defeated that there would be no other alternative... He needed to accept his fate.

"Fine. I can't guarantee that we'll leave you alone forever. But for the time being you've won... But tell me? How the hell did you get so strong?" Billy inquired, at least wanting an answer before he had to face the consequences of his failure to his Umbrella Employers.

"The fact of the matter is that I'm a woman. And if you even dare think about trying to hurt the people I love then believe me, you will HEAR ME ROAR!" Jill emphasized, coming to find a battle cry of her own much like Chris and Claire, even going as far as to beat her chest in a similar vein to Chris whenever he protected her making the nude Redfield man proud that Jill had not only accepted her nudity but in turn the way of the Jungle like he had done so many years ago.

Commanding his troops to withdraw from the island, including one naked soldier whom had shamefully retrieved his armor from Becca. The Umbrella personnel left the island with their tails between their legs. Billy frustrated by the whole incident knowing what this would mean for him.

Sherry however noticed a smug grin gracing the lips of one Albert Wesker.

"You knew that Daddy wasn't going to win today didn't you Mr Sunglasses?" Sherry inquired, Wesker opting to answer the little girl's query.

"Well of course. You see Young Birkin unlike your dear daddy I knew not to underestimate that nudist group after my last encounter. I have grown stronger whilst your father remains ignorant. That my dear girl is what separates the common MAN from GENIUSES like myself. Study acutely Young Birkin and I may indeed fashion you into a GENIUS like myself" Wesker answered confidently, bizarrely so as he came to resemble his actual canon counterpart from the actual Resident Evil games as though a temporal nexus had taken place thus resulting in his true character to shine through in that one brief moment. However in due time normalcy was restored and he was still that wacky scientist we all knew and loved.

Billy Birkin however dreaded the trip back to base... Knowing that he would have to talk to his darling wife over the failure he had endured, especially given that after such a long stretch of time The Fortune seemed further and further away, doubly so given that those Nakeds seemed to be guarding the island with much higher fortitude than ever before.

 **(XD And now back to the Island now that YES! JILL IS FINALLY NAKED! XDDDD YAY! ^^ Lets see the Naked's reactions!)**

The bright shining light dissipated into the clouds as the faint visage of a blonde haired woman vanished as she left Jill's body. The Valentine girl giving a small smile of appreciation towards the ghost lady for all her help in saving her friends from certain death.

"WOW! Like OH MY SQUASH! IS THIS REAL? TELL ME I'M NOT DREAMING IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!?" Becca exclaimed loudly, unable to believe her eyes as the very sight before her eyes was of a Jill Valentine completely uninhibited by clothes. In other words COMPLETELY NAKED!

"No Becca. This is real. Jill... You have accepted it!" Chris remarked excitedly, immediately going in for a big hug as he embraced the newly naked Jill with open arms, pleasantly surprised to see that she had instinctively done the same to him, wrapping her arms around his body, nuzzling her head into his burly chest.

"Any other day and I'd probably be lusting after you but considering how today ended up I've gotta say Jill that you were a total badass!" Leon complimented with great cheer to his voice, his admiration not born out of lust as it typically would've been in the moment of seeing her naked. Instead stemming from his admiration of how elegantly and proficiently she was able to deal with armed soldiers in a way that felt appropriately cool but also ladylike in a way that Leon had known Jill to be like for years given the friendship they had sparked.

"Hell yeah! You lived like an animal but you totally fought like a girl! Speaking as a Jungle Huntress you've earned my respect Jill. You're amazing" Claire praised. Her tone filled to the brim with the utmost happiness that Jill was finally nude like her, and on top of that able to do all that the other Naked's could not.

While they had always accepted her as one of their own. today Jill had proven to herself that she could fight with as much intensity and passion as any of them could in a way that they never expected.

'All of you... Thank you" Jill spoke softly, tears of happiness threatening to spill from her eyes as she processed the praise they were speaking unto her. The Valentine girl so held back by her own self doubt that once she let their words sink in fully they were like a wave of emotion hitting her at full force.

"I don't know why you're thanking us. I mean we all got our asses handed to us on a silver platter dude. If it wasn't for you we would've all been totally screwed" Leon replied, bolstering Jill's self confidence enough that she did something that surprised the group even further.

Brushing the hair that shadowed her face, Jill proudly let the scar that donned the left side of her face completely free, the Valentine girl confidently letting herself feel free now that she was able to let the faded scar shine brightly. once the symbol of her weakness now turned a symbol of her experience and dominance.

"Without all of you guys giving me the encouragement to keep on going. I doubt I would've ever gotten naked in the first place... Speaking of which OH MY GOD! I wish I tried this sooner, THIS IS AMAZING!" Jill exclaimed fan-girlishly, for the first time feeling the calming breeze against her body, running her hands across her exposed flesh for the first time now that the aggravating heat of the Jungle no longer bothered her, the psychological freedom she felt no longer making her feel self conscious about being naked in a world that would sooner judge her for it and the fact that she could at last fit in with her fellow Nakeds by finally becoming that of their namesake.

"See Jilly Bean? I told ya that being naked is THE BESTEST THING EVER!" Becca exclaimed happily, giving the girl a hug now that she accepted the naked, Jill finding the contact welcoming knowing that her friends were tempting her to this path for ages until she was finally strong enough to give it a try.

"Absolutely. Although I hope you guys don't mind if I keep one small piece of clothing on me" Jill replied, picking up her father's blue S.T.A.R.S Beret and placing it atop her head, fully naked on her body, but wishing to maintain a piece of her past by wearing her Dad's prided beret with full honors to both her past and as a symbol of strength that would lead her into a brighter future.

"I think that is fair" Chris remarked, giving his blessing to Jill's choice of clothing since it did not inhibit her body anymore and in turn allowed her to respect the past which Chris had come to realize was important to her.

"This does indeed call for a celebration" Chris added, wrapping his arm around Jill's shoulder, desiring to keep her close to him from this point forth given how he had recognized how strong his feelings were for her. Hoping that she was thinking what he was thinking.

"Well since I'm actually naked now, maybe we could have a traditional Jungle Party" Jill suggested, Claire and Chris's eyes lighting up as they already knew exactly how to celebrate, a roaring fire, the beat of the Jungle Drums and sharing their passions with the people they loved.

Needless to say The Nakeds all agreed to this with ceremonious applause. The group walking off into the distance towards their huts with Leon opting to ask a very prevalent question.

"There is one thing I do wanna know Jill. How the hell did you get those Goddess like powers?" Leon inquired knowing for a goddamn fact that Jill wasn't able to summon lightning.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Leon. But if you guys are willing to listen it was the strangest thing... Ya see..." Jill began, explaining her long story which you guys have pretty much already seen which in this case I won't bore you with the details, but ya know ^^ You guys have seen it already.

The fires roaring, Becca on Jungle Drums and Leon and Claire's dancing competition going well on into the night. It was only natural that the more relaxed Jungle duo of Chris and Jill were watching on happily into each other's company, Chris content now that the woman he loved was in the nude and Jill herself feeling so much closer to her loved one now that she could be like him completely naked.

No matter what came her way, she was confident that through nudity and passion she could overcome any obstacle that was thrown her way.

 **A/N: XDDDDD OMG OMGOMGOMOGMOMGOMGOMG BASICALLY ALL THE OMGS! It's done!**

 **^^ You've seen it here folks Jill is finally NAKED! XDDDDDD AAAAAAH! FANGIRLS LOTS!* X3333333333**

 **X333 Well I mean like yeah it might've involved some DMC inspired stuff but I do hope that you guys feel as HYPED! to see Jill at last get nude as I am cuz while the build up might've been slow to some people considering that its been two years since I started this, its been a hell of a ride trying to craft a decent story in making Jill nude ya know? XD**

 **^^ For those of you wondering I don't plan on stopping this story since there's lots I've got left to resolve. But for now I'm going to leave this story as 'Completed' if all you wanted was Jill to be nude X3 Which I totally get since it took a while for me to make this story over the years. X3 But for now I've also got other stories in the works and until I get more inspiration for Jungle Fever then I'll work on those other stories since there's also a lot of ideas for this story that I gotta refine through time ya know?**

 **X3 So for the time being you've got your conclusion-ish thingie but when I start writing the next 'series' you'll get a little teaser thingie that's kinda similar to the post credits thingies you get in movies nowadays that gives you a reason to see the next series soooo like in this case you'll be getting a certain girl that I've wanted to include for AGES! XD ya know?**

 **^^ Buuuuut I've rambled on for long enough SO I hope you guys and Girls have read this in the nude and also enjoyed reading this story as much as I've LOVED writing it X3 so in that case I guess I'll say...**

 **^^ See ya Next Time Naked Readers XDDDDDDDD**


End file.
